


Soul Mates

by TheARTboss



Series: The Trouble with Love is... [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Love, Canonical Character Death, EDIT: Dragon happens, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Rating May Change, Sad love, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, This is basically me shaking things up in my own way, Unrequited Love, Young Love, just other sad things, some canon relations, soul mates, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every race has a different way to discovering their soul mate. </p>
<p>That doesn't make it easy though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eru's Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every race and creature in Middle Earth has a soul mate.

Every race and creature had a soul mate.

It was a simple fact.

Soul mates were real and they were meant to be cherished. It was said that when Middle Earth was created and Eru grew lonely and filled the vast lands and oceans with his creations, then seeing their capacity for so much and so little...he decided to have a little fun.

Finding a soulmate is different for each race, which  makes sense since each race is so terribly different.

It is said that the children of Men have a thread that connect them and when they meet their One, it is like being pulled in their direction. Like there is only one path to happiness and nothing else matters except for walking that path  with their love. Some never feel the pull but find happiness with others and some feel the pull more than once because that is the fickle sort of love that men can feel.

For elves, they are born with an image of their one true love in their memory. Which would seem like an unfair advantage to most races except for the fact that elves live such a long time, and they do not waste time with dalliances when they know their one is out there. It is said that Eru gave the elves this gift because they are patient and long-lived.

Hobbits are happy creatures who find no enjoyment in jewels or adventures. They don’t want to make history or cause a fuss. They take pleasure in their families and the simple things of life. For this, Eru blessed them with a strong emotion. Should a hobbit come into contact with their one they would be overcome with such strong happiness that it is said they will laugh and cry for hours in utter joy.

It was said that when Bungo Baggins first held Belldonna Took’s hand, it took a week before the giggles finally faded out.

And some races were not blessed with the pulling of strings, images, or overwhelming happiness. Some races were too stubborn. Eru knew there would be trouble for one particular race to realize the potential of a perfect match and gifted them in such a way that they wouldn’t be able to ignore Eru’s blessing.

Dwarves, when the first make contact with their One, are knocked unconscious as if Mahal himself swung a hammer to their heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 05/26/2015: I am editing chapters 1-7 of this story before moving towards finishing it. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and those who love this story as much as I do. If you're reading this note then that means I have already started editing and you should expect more updates more frequently!


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time isn’t quite linear to a wizard. 
> 
> Gandalf knows of events that have happened, that are happening and in some case that will happen. It’s not his fault if he gets confused about the when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically me trying to set up more for the story. There are gaps between each part, like year gaps sometimes.

***

It was a time of peace. 

“I WILL GUT YOU HAIRLESS TWIGS!”

Thorin tried not to flinch as the voice screeched across the hall that he was in. The poor guards running around frantically as the tussle continued. Thorin briefly wondered who was on duty before he spotted a recognizable mohawk and smirked.

“One day, brother, you’ll be the dwarf who wakes up on his back after an unfortunately timed elbow grasp and then everyone will be laughing at you.” Frerin poked his older brother in the side.

“Ha!” Thorin lifted his chin at his brother, “No one would laugh at me, I’m the prince and they would know their place.”

Frerin was bright in every way that Thorin was dark, his brother’s golden hair making him stand out against the blues that both princes prefered to wear. Thorin smiled at his younger brother, Frerin was supposed to be in classes with Balin but must have heard the news and decided to skip.

...Thorin hoped he wouldn’t get blamed for that.

“I WILL MURDER YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP!” Both the dwarrows frowned at the poor dwarf that started this conversation. Her dark hair swinging wildly as the guards tried to hold her back. “THAT WORM THINKS HE CAN MAKE A FOOL OF ME?! I’LL SHOW HIM!”

“True love.” Frerin sighed happily, smirking at his poor sister before batting his eyelashes at Thorin. “It appears the second eldest found love before the first. Whatever will we do with you, poor brother?”

It was true.

Dis has found her One.

Thorin ignored the tightness in his chest at Frerin’s quip. His brother was too young to truly understand Thorin’s fear, the hollow part of his chest that told him he had someone out there and the understanding that he might never find his One. Frerin was not even of age yet but Thorin doubted that Frerin understood how his joke might be taken.

“Were you there when it happened?” Thorin turned back to the commotion beneath them and  tried not to laugh when Dis got ahold of one of Dwalin’s axes.

“Oh brother! You should have seen it!” Frerin turns with his back to the chaos happening below them on the balcony and waves his hands in the air. “One minute, noble Princess Dis is walking with father down the throne probably talking about...I don’t know, lace and doilies…”

“Doilies?” Thorin raised a skeptical eyebrow at his brother who just ignored him.

Thorin made a mental note to remember his brother’s quick remarks. It might help him get out of trouble with Dis when he crossed his sister again.

No one in the kingdom wanted to earn her ire.

“Lace and doilies, like I said. When suddenly she missteps on father’s robe, falling forward BUT don’t fear brother because our sister was about to be saved by a merchant who had been passing through the halls, Mahal himself had to have planned this because brother, BAM!” Frerin claps his hands together then makes them fall down slowly. “As soon as his hand graces her bare wrist they were knocked apart as if our father had hit them with his own hammer. The poor merchant flying five feet one way and our dear...dear sister, flying right over the edge of the walkway and down the mineshaft that the throne sits above.”

“She fell off the walkway?” Thorin felt his lips wibble at the thought.

“And knocked out three minors on the way down! Those poor lads never had a chance!” At this both brothers broke down laughing, leaning on each other until suddenly an axe was embedded in the ground between their feet. They both glanced up slowly to see Dis standing atop several roughed up guards glaring at them.

“Just you wait!!” Dis started but didn’t have chance to finish since Dwalin was able to find his footing and tackle her.

“At least it was another dwarf.” Thrain walked into the room, rubbing his beard and ignoring the spectacle of a guard fighting his daughter.

The captain of the guard was glowering behind his father and Thorin heard Frerin sigh at the sight of Dori. The dwarf’s light hair seemed to shine in the dark halls and Thorin barely had a chance to elbow Frerin before he was on the end of a Ri glare that had him straightening his back. Dis was able to land one punch in towards Dwalin before Captain Dori got between her and his guard.

Dis huffed at she noticed Dori, her cheeks going pink at the sight of the dwarf before she glared at her brothers. Dwalin was growling quietly to the side as he got in line with the other guards. It seemed no one was willing to say a word when there was a chance that Dori would shut them down with his sharp tongue or quick fist.

Only Thrain seemed unaffected by the Dori, something none of the Durin siblings would ever understand. Even their mother sighed when she saw the guard.

Thorin and Frerin climbed the stairs to meet their father, Thrain continued to talk as if he didn’t notice how quickly the room had gotten into order. “This does put a hinderance on that marriage we arranged with the Blue Mountains but I’m sure we can work that out.”

“We could always give away the spare in an arranged marriage.” Dis sneered at Frerin who pouted at her words. Dis looked like she had more to say but staggered on her feet as she gripped her head. “Mahal wept, the ringing won’t stop!”

Thrain’s expression soften as he grabbed his daughter’s hand. “I’m surprised you are even up, your mother was bedridden for five days after we met.”

“She was crying once she learned who you were.” Frerin sniped at his father and got  a smack in the back of his head for his humor. He accidentally hit Dis as he tried to get away from his father causing a small scuffle between the two youngest.

“Where did you send the merchant?” Thorin ignored his siblings as they started to not so subtly hitting each other.

“The dungeon.”

Thrain’s voice was so stern that it took him a second to notice the silence that followed. All three of the siblings were staring at their father in shock. Dis holding her head with a groan, Frerin looked like he was fighting back a joke and Thorin could only glare at his father.

Thrain made a face and stroked his mustache. “Maybe I should have him released…”

Captain Dori pinched the top of his nose and no one said a word.

***

Legolas sputtered awake, jumping from his bed, his whole body on edge. He had to move around fast, his body felt stiff and his stomach turned.

He was cursed.

There was no way around it.

It had been a few hundred years and the visions hadn’t gone away. The same face mocked him every night, bright hair that seemed to burn with a smile that seemed like it was carved for mischief.

How could he tell his father that his bonded wasn’t an elf. He did not want to think about what his father would do at the news. Surely he would learn to ignore the dreams. He had never heard of an elf who done so but if it was possible then Legolas would learn.

He would fight this burning. It was a pain that consumed his as grabbed his robe from the ground and wrapped it around himself. How long would he have to wait until they were in the world? What were the chances of them never coming to him, he briefly wondered if his father would make him sail away when he told him the news. But then what would happen when his love was born. Would they spend their short life longing for him as he currently did for them? If he didn’t go to the shores would he spend the rest of his life near fading because Eru had sought to fit him with a dwarf.

Legolas cursed under his breath before he ran from the balcony of his room and jumped in the nearest tree. Letting the branches guide him as he ran higher on the branches until he could see all of the Greenwood.

He tried not to sneer at the mountain in the distance.

“If you are troubled then you should seek council, young prince.” Legolas sighed before he turned to the guard that had followed him without his notice.

“If I was wanting council, I would go to my father and not a guard.”

“Wise, but we know you would never bother your father about something as trivial as dreams.” Tauriel teased before she turned to the Mountain that Legolas was glaring towards. “It is no secret that your dreams bring you no comfort. Would you like to share with a friend or should I report to your father that you were out past curfew like a good guard?”

Legolas hated Tauriel as much as he loved her. He puffed out his cheeks before sliding down more comfortably on a branch, making sure the Lonely Mountain was still in sight.

“The day father made you a guard was the day you became less fun.” Legolas huffed.

“Stop dawdling. When most dream they see their One, and pray to sleep longer just to hold on to the image for a moment more.” Tauriel sighed. “I pray everyday to Varda that I am closer to my love but I am happy to know that she is well.”

“I…I see a dwarf.” Legolas curled in on himself. “I can’t tell father, what would he say? He would send me off the the Grey Havens if he knew my One was a dwarf.”

Legolas felt as if a string had been cut as he said the words out loud. No doubt Tauriel had guessed this information some time ago but to actually say the words was more liberating that the prince had thought they would be.

He dreamed of a dwarf.

“Have more faith!” The guard smiled at her prince. “You are young and your father is old. He would never take you away from your One, he is too familiar with the joy of finding them and the pain of their loss. Tell me about this dwarf, is he handsome?”

Legolas tapped his knees together, a light blush on his cheeks. Was it odd that he was more ready to be yelled at for something he could not control? He had not been prepared for her teasing. “He has an angry face and unruly red hair.”

“They all look angry and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen a dwarf with a comb.” Tauriel waved him off. “Do you think he’s a warrior or a merchant?”

“I would be happy with any profession.” Legolas murmured. “But I hope he’s someone who would be up for an adventure or two. There is so much of Middle Earth to see.”

Already making plans like the foolish boy he was, Legolas closed his eyes. Surely he would be paired with someone who fit him. Who would bring out the best in him as he would bring out the best in them.

“Do you think he’s in Erebor?” She couldn’t hide her excitement.

“I...I do not think he is born yet.” Legolas took a breath. “His image is faint, but I think I would know if he was on this plane. Not yet.”

“Then hopefully you’ll grow into a real prince before he’s brought to this realm. Varda forbid he had to put up with you as you are now.”

“Why you-” Legolas made to lurch at her but she sidestepped  him quickly.

“Off to bed you with prince, your father will no doubt want you first thing in the morning for lessons.” Tauriel shooed Legolas back towards his rooms.

“You are not that much older than me!” Legolas frowned but made his way back to his rooms. “I hope your One is blind and deaf, I’m not sure how she’ll deal with you otherwise.”

“Such cold words from the prince.” Tauriel threw an apple hitting Legolas in the back of the head. “I shall fight for my One’s honor at training in the afternoon. Be prepared.”

Legolas ignored her and ran back until his window was back into view. The sun was making itself known to the day and it was only a matter of time before the King called on him. Making his way back into his room and falling back on his bed he closed his eyes.

A dwarf.

Hopefully father would understand.

***

Dis’ One, as it turned out, was a traveling merchant with no home and no real family ties. In short, a peasant...Thorin sighed before kicking Dwalin’s leg as he sat down next to the guard. “I can’t believe Dis is getting married.”

“Aye, and she’s barely a tween, the poor dwarf must be wondering why his head is still attached.” Dwalin grumbled, before grabbing an axe and handing it to Thorin. “If you’re going to bother me then you’re helping me sharpen these. Only got punished with clean up because I was the one to take down your sister.”

“She had her ceremony three cycles ago, don’t make her sound like a babe. And don’t forget that I was in the room when I saw her take you down.” Thorin gave Dwalin a nasty smirk as Dwalin glared at him. “At least it wasn’t Frerin, his coming of age is a while yet and I’m sure grandfather would have killed the unlucky dwarf and any witnesses if it had been him and not her.”

“Frerin the favorite again, Frerin the gold! I thought you would grow out of your paranoia when you reached adulthood but clearly I was wrong.” Dwalin scoffed. “Last I heard he was trying to court Lady Riika again.”

“What dwarf in this mountain hasn’t tried to court the jewel?” Thorin whispered fondly before leering at Dwalin. “I heard her son is the reason you’re still a lowly guard and can’t get promoted.”

Dwalin’s face turned an interesting shade of red.

“Th-that Dori! Captain of the guard my ass!” Dwalin threw the weapons to the ground in his rage. “Too pretty to be a guard and too strong to be anything else! I don’t know how anyone can get promoted if the test is besting him in a fight!”

“You sound smitten.” Thorin teased before he sighed, bored of Dwalin’s routine as the guard sputtered and cursed.

“I would shave my own beard before I had anything to do with that-”

“Thorin!” Balin slammed the door open with a frown. “You are late to your lessons!”

“I thought you were still traveling with that wife of yours.” Thorin groaned as Dwalin huffed. Whether it was because Thorin mentioned Balin’s wife Vin, who tended to fight with Dwalin over everything, or if he was mad that Thorin had been skipping out on his lessons, Thorin would most likely never know.

“I’ve been back for a week and thought I would give you time to catch up on your studies, clearly I should have dragged you by ear to my office the second I returned.” Balin smiled. “I heard congratulations are in order for your sister. Now, hurry up, we have a new student with us and I would like to get everything started on time.”

“New student? Thorin tried to hide his confusion.

The new student turned out the be Vili, Dis’ betrothed. The dwarf startled at the site of Thorin and Balin when they walked into the room. He looked like he was stuck between throwing himself at Thorin’s feet and begging for a quick end or giving a bow in greeting.

Thorin disliked Vili.

Once the headache  had worn off, Dis and Vili had hit it off as if them being together was as easy as air. Thorin tried not to glare too hard at Vili, he would be able to take out his frustrations once they got to weapon training.

He could be patient  for a few hours.

“Now, Master Vili, soon you’ll be Consort to the Princess and you’re going to have to have a better posture than that.” Balin sighed as he tried to straighten the way the dwarf stood.

“I just...I…” Vili glanced at Thorin and then back at Balin. “She’s really the princess?”

“I’m afraid so.” Frerin sighed as he walked into the room before patting Vili on the back. “At least it wasn’t Thorin, then you would have been Consort to the future King!”

“Mahal have mercy.” Vili sat down.

Thorin almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

***

“You are still here?” A gruff voice interrupted Captain Dori from his thoughts as he turned to the guard who had entered his office.

Bifur’s eyes danced as if they were laughing at something that was above Dori’s head and the Captain of the Guard frowned at him. Bifur wore a beautifully engraved leather strap on his wrists that had silver accenting the designs, it was a fitting accessory for the dwarf and a sign that he had found his One and had been accepted. Dori leaned a little to check if Romin was behind Bifur but it seemed as Bifu had left his One behind for once.

“May I help you?” Dori sighed before he glanced back at the report he had been writing. His handwriting was awful and Dori sighed as he mentally thought of the jokes the King would make when he saw it.

Bifur was silent for a moment causing Dori to turned to him again. He was not typically a quiet dwarf and that had Dori’s tension rising. Bifur seemed to find the words he had been looking for and sighed as he gave Dori a knowing look. “Your brother was brought in a few moments ago, I thought it would be something that you would want to take care of instead of sending one of the guards to visit Lady Riika.”

Dori’s mother was not a noble and deserved no title but that didn’t mean the whole mountain wouldn’t adore her with titles like ‘lady’ or ‘jewel’.

Titles were useless, but Dori made no comment to Bifur on his thoughts. Instead he got up and started packing up his things. “And what are his crimes?”

“Bar fight, Dwalin brought him in before much damage was done but apparently he was the instigator.” Bifur spoke quickly as Dori moved around him and out of the room. Dori just gave him a nod of dismissal before hurrying down the stairs.

Nori had never taken kindly to closed spaces and Dori couldn’t help the worry that ate at his stomach as he thought about his young brother. He had tried his best when it came to bringing up Nori but between their mother’s endless suitors and rising quickly in the guard he couldn’t help but feel he had let his brother down. Nori was smart, and he could be anything he wanted to be if he put his mind to it...he was just so angry. Dori took a breath to steel himself as he approached the cells.

“I will cut your beard off!” Dori flinched as he heard a crash and Dwalin’s shout of alarm.

“I ain’t afraid of a wee guard, too big and too slow!” Nori shouted with a laugh before there was another crash and Dori turned the corner to find his brother hanging from the ceiling as Dwalin tried to grab him. Nori’s smiled turned mean at the sight of Dori and the older Ri grit his teeth. “Well if it isn’t the Captain of the Guard!”

“Captain-” Dwalin started but Dori shoved the guard away and towards the door.

“Leave us.” Dori ordered and Dwalin’s face went red. Dori didn’t spare a thought for the dwarf and his pride as he glared at his younger brother, waiting for the door to slam shut before he spoke again to Nori. “Get down from there.”

“I don’t have to listen to-” Nori yelped as Dori pulled him to the ground. Nori barely got to his feet before Dori was tutting and moving his head to get a better look at the black eye he was sporting. “It ain’t that bad.”

“Mom won’t like it.” Dori huffed before he cuffed Nori on the side of the head. “Fix your braids and return whatever you stole from Dwalin.”

The brothers stared at each other for a second before Nori’s shoulders slumped and he handed Dori the locket he had taken from Dwalin’s bag. Dori didn’t say anything, just put it on a nearby table and then turned to leave the room knowing that his brother would stay close behind. Nori didn’t like being trapped and knew that the only way he was making out of this building with being stuck behind bars was by the grace of Dori and that was it.

Dori would have to write a report in the morning, he would get in trouble again no doubt but he couldn’t find a reason to care.

Nori was his brother and Dori would do whatever it took to keep Nori free.

***

“Are you sure he’s on patrol?” Vili whispered against Dis’ neck as he glanced at the door.

“Yes, now enough about Thorin!” Dis huffed as she twisted and forced Vili on his back. She leered down at him with a cocky grin as he took hold of her hips. “I’m beginning to think my One favors my sour brother over me.”

Vili opened his mouth to protest but Dis didn’t give him a chance as she kissed her husband.

Her irrationally paranoid, perfect, annoying husband. She bit at his lip as she moved his hands lower, humming in pleasure at having his hands on her. Vili seemed to grow more confident as she finally distracted him from his worries.They had been married for five years and it still felt like the she had to woo Vili to her.

She would not deny how much she enjoyed it when he gave in.

“DIS!” Thorin’s shout made the door rattle and Dis found herself falling flat on her face on the mattress as Vili rolled off the bed and managed to crawl under it.

She gave his feet an unimpressed glare as she made her way to the door and swung it open to give Thorin a good shouting. Her breath caught in her throat as the sight as Thorin struggled with the weight he was holding, his helmet appeared to be smashed in on one end and he was clearly bleeding from his nose, the front of his tunic stained red.

“DIS!” Thorin shouted again as he felt his way along the wall, he stumbled a few steps before cursing to himself.

“What did you do?” Dis run to him and steady his walk as she heard him sigh. “Do you want me to call-”

“No.” Thorin sounded firm as he clutched her arms. “Please, just help me get the damned thing off. It’s not as bad as it seems.”

Dis nodded without realizing that Thorin couldn’t see her, she pulled her brother in the direction of her rooms and lead him to the couch that was closest to the door. Vili was staring wide-eyed at the prince but moved to the bathroom to get water when Dis motioned quickly to him. “I will get this helmet off you, now tell me what happened and why you came to me instead of healer?”

“Grandfather.” Thorin groused as he helped Dis maneuver the metal away from his broken nose. “He’s not himself.”

Dis froze at this before sighing. “The gold?”

“I was trying to talk him out of that blasted room when-ah!” Thorin grabbed his nose as the helmet came off and he glared at his sister who glared straight back. “My thanks.”

“King Thror did that?” Vili spoke softly in surprise startling both Thorin and Dis who had forgotten he was there. This time Thorin gave Dis a more heated look before he shook his head.

“Nay, I left Frerin with him and took a walk…” Thorin mumbled a few more words and Dis felt a smile coming to her lips as Thorin’s cheeks turned pink.

“You fell down a shaft again, didn’t you?” Dis grabbed the bowl and rag from Vili and didn’t give Thorin a chance to react as she wrapped his nose in the wet towel and cracked in back in the place. Thorin made a high pitched noise in shock, not moving for a moment.

Dis ignored the bigger conversation she knew she would need to have with Thorin about their grandfather and forced a smile at Vili. “How can you fear a dwarf who gets lost in his own mountain?”

“I’m not afraid of him!” Vili protested before jumping at Thorin’s glare causing Dis to laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be with Balin?” Thorin groused at Vili.

“My husband was enjoying a well deserved day off with his lovely wife.” Dis poked Thorin’s nose causing her brother to scamper away from her.

“Lovely?” Thorin scoffed but didn’t get to say another word before his helmet his his face.

“Clean yourself and then go save Frerin.” Dis shoved her brother out of the door before smirking. “Don’t disturb me for at least two hours.”

Thorin made a disgusted noise as Dis slammed the door in his face before turning to her husband. Vili gulped at the expression she was making before answering with a small smile. He might not be able to understand the situation he married into but he couldn’t help but feel elated but just looking upon his One.

“I love you.”

Dis’ heart skipped a beat like a small tween.

“I love you, too.”

***

“I am glad to see you finally taking your duties seriously these past few years..” King Thranduil eyed his son who was staring firmly at the King’s shoulder. “Is there a specific reason why joining me on the convoy to Erebor has suddenly become important to you?”

“...” Legolas glanced at Tauriel.

“If I remember correctly, you usually go out of your way to avoid the dwarves.” Thranduil hummed.

It was an old conversation, Thranduil had lost how many times he had spoke to Legolas on this topic. He was unhappy with a lot of things in life, and while he would not hurt this son by ripping him away from his One, that didn’t mean he would make it easy.

“I…” Legolas bit his lip. He glanced away from his father for a brief moment to take a breath before looking at him. “Ada...I want to learn more about the dwarves.”

Thrandriul just raised an eyebrow before walking to his son. He placed a hand on Legolas’ cheek before sighing. “Please tell me that your One is still not on this plane.”

Legolas laughed. “He is not here yet father, I don’t think he will be for some time.”

“Blessings.” Thranduil shoved his smiling son away from him. “We leave in a quarter past, you will lead the convoy with the guards so I expect you to be in uniform.”

“Yes, Ada.” Legolas jumped on his feet before squeezing his father’s arm and running out of the room. Thranduil gripped the top of his nose before turning to the guard in the room. Tauriel smiled knowingly at him.

“It had to be a dwarf?”

Tauriel laughed and it sounded like bells through the hall as Legoas grabbed his weapons.

The convoy was a rather short distance to Erebor, compared to many of the marches they had made in the past. They met a delegation in Laketown and arrive to the city gates just as the King of Dale arrived. It seemed like everything was perfectly timed, like a dance and in no time the throne room was filled to the brim with dwarrows, men, elves. Legolas thought he even saw a wizard or two. He walked behind his father as they left the guards and make their way to the throne. His father standing next to the other rulers, Legolas standing back with the sons.

Thror, King Under the Mountain stood forward, making a speech about his grand Kingdom and his pride and wealth. Legolas tuned out the words as he caught a familiar looking shade of red from the corner of his eye. His father glanced back at him giving him a stern look causing Legolas’ face to heat before he turned back to the dwarf king as Thror lifted a baby in the air.

“All hail, prince Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!” Thror’s voice boomed and the room erupted with cheers. The red was gone and Legolas gave his undivided attention to the prince that stared wide-eyed at the room of people. Such a quiet child, Legolas mused before he turned his attention to princess Dis and her consort, the poor dwarf looked like he wanted to grab the child and run.

The celebrations continued after each King gave their allegiance to the new prince and the mountain rejoiced. Legolas avoided his father once they set camp outside, knowing his father would berate him for his distracted mind and he made his way back into the mountain.

“Can’t we just run away and enjoy a simple life as merchants?” Legolas paused as he heard the voices coming from an open room. “I would make you happy, my love.”

“You already make me happy, my jewel.” Legolas crept behind the pillar to get a good look at the Princess and her consort, both smiling as they held each other’s hands. Their bonding bracelets displayed proudly to show that it was not just a marriage, as Legolas had been distraught to learn that dwarrows would still marry even if it’s not their One, the bracelets showed that the pair were soul mates and lucky.

“If you insist, but if your brother gives me another lecture on decorum, I think I might steal away with you in the night whether you want to stay here or not.” The consort groaned. “I fear I will never win Thorin’s favor.”

“No one will ever have Thorin’s favor.” The princess laughed. “Now let’s go before we both get in trouble. I want to make sure that Frerin hasn’t run off with Fili yet. I hear him-”

Legolas spun fast as an axe embedded itself in the wall near his head. He heard the two dwarves he had been listening make their way over in haste and gave a pained smiled at the guard that was glaring at him while pointing another axe.

“An elf spy!” The red haired guard made to lunge but Legolas quickly grabbed the axe from the wall and used it to stop the attack. “Why are you spying on our princess?!”

“I meant no harm! I was just looking for some quiet and came into an already occupied room.” Legolas tried to smile but almost lost his footing when more guards ran in.

“Gloin, you better have a good explanation for attacking Prince Greenleaf!” A burly looking guard glared at the dwarf before glaring at the prince. “And you better have a good-”

“OH STOP IT!” Legolas jumped as the Princess stomped past him to the guards. “He said it was a mistake and so it was a mistake. We will not be starting a war over a misunderstanding, no matter how much you might want one, Dwalin.”

“I want no such thing!” The guard was now red faced glaring at the princess. “I just wanted to make sure this treehugger wasn’t trying to perv on you and your consort you...you daft--”

“Perv?!” Legolas blurted out insulted.

“Aye…” The red haired dwarf, Gloin, glared at Legolas. “State your business and be on your way.”

“I wanted to congratulate the parents on their beautiful son.” Legolas made up quickly before turning to the consort. “Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Greenwood, at your service.”

“Um...Vili, Consort to the Princess, at your service.” Vili did a bow before he smiled, obviously a good natured dwarf. “Thank you Master Elf, Fili is our pride and joy.”

“Hmmph.” Gloin grumbled and Legolas smiled at the dwarf. The prince noticed the bonding bracelet on the dwarf’s arm and knelt before him.

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding Master Gloin, I hope you and you’re One enjoy the festival.” At the mention of his One Gloin’s face softened and he nodded at Legolas.

“Let’s be done with this Master Elf, my One is a thing of beauty she is, and I won’t be from her side for a moment more.”

“Does she have amazing red locks like yours?” Legos almost touched the dwarf’s beard before he realized how improper it would be and pulled his back. The Dwarf flushed and laughed at the prince.

“You think my hair is amazing, laddie, you wouldn’t be able to stand a minute in her beauty. Let’s be off then, I would introduce her to you but don’t get any ideas. She is my wife and my One and I would murder you before you had a chance to think of stealing her. Why, there was this one dwarf…” Legolas followed the now rambling dwarf away from the guards as the princess proceeded to rile the other guard up as her husband tried to pull her away.

Legolas thought he saw her stick her tongue out.

***

Frerin sighed.

“Do that ag’n and I’ll have to pommell ya.” Dwalin growled at the prince.

“You just don’t understand what is is like to be in love.” Frerin sighed again before pulling some grass off the ground. “You’ll probably never understand.”

“And I don’t want to.” Dwalin kicked Frerin in the side. “Now get up and help me carry these tomes to Balin before the sun sets any lower.”

It was actually a beautiful sunset, if Dwalin to take time to appreciate the colors that danced across the sky. Erebor stood dark in contrast with only lights coming from the city of Dale and the entrance to the mountain. He huffed at his silly thoughts and kicked the prince again. “The Jewel has broken many hearts, don’t start thinking you’re special. She’s smarter than most dwarves and could see the louse you would be.”

That earned Dwalin a glare but it did make Frerin get to his feet as grab the remaining books off the ground.

They marched in relative silence before Dwalin found himself speaking without any thought. “I do want, ya know.”

“What?” Frerin stared at the guard curiously.

“Love, I want to one day.” Dwalin gave the prince a daring look but when Frerin looked like he wasn’t going to make light of what the guard was saying, Dwalin continued. “I don’t know anyone who doesn’t.”

“Except Thorin.” Frerin huffed liked any younger brother would. “He’s more worried about duty than the silly notion of feelings.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Dwalin offered as a defense for his friend before he started walking faster. He was done talking about feelings with the little prince and it would be some time before he would let himself muse over these thoughts again.

It’s not like love had a deadline, Dwalin nodded to himself in surety.

There would be time.

***

Dori sighed as he opened the door to their house and saw his mother smiling by the window.

“I trust you didn’t have too many visitors today?” Dori scowled when she smiled at him knowingly and raised her hand to beckon him closer.

“I heard you quit the guard.” Riika’s voice was soft and sounded like music. “Not sure how the Captain can quit but...I thought you loved the guard, taking so much after your father as you do.”

“There was...an incident.” Dori huffed before he laid his head on her lap. He was told his demeanor was just like his fathers, even though his silver hair and looks were more like his mothers.

Incident.

That was rich.

Dori felt his mind wander for a second and thought of eyes that had laugh lines framing them. He smashed that thought quickly and turned into his mother’s hands. “I...found my One.”

Her fingers stopped stroking and she smiled down at him. She looked like she was about to congratulate him but Dori cut her off.

“He’s married, ma. Has a wife and son, cousin to the king or one of those royals.” He took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to travel for a bit and start up your last husband’s business. I always had a knack for tea and herbs.”

“Oh Dori, my son.” Riika squeezed him tight, she seemed like she was trying to find the words to say but settled for, “I think you will have to take Nori with you.”

“And leave you alone?” Dori scoffed, “Nori might be useless but at least he knows how to take care of you.”

“He...he got locked up again in Dale.” Riika whispered feeling how Dori tensed under her hands. “I think some time away from this mountain will do you both good, you for healing and Nori...Nori just takes too much after his father. I fear he’ll end up dead in a ditch just like his old man.”

Dori wanted to say something about that but knew it would only hurt his mother. She had grown up in the mountain and while her first marriage to Dori’s father had been a better time, after his death she had taken on a variety of husbands and lovers. One of them being a no-good gambler that Dori had tried to scare off despite his young age at the time.

He had gotten a brother from it and his mother a broken heart when the dwarf was found gutted in alley while she was still pregnant.

“And I won’t be alone Dori.” Riika stroked her oldest son’s hair. “I’ve decided to re-marry.”

“WHAT?!” Dori jumped to his feet. “Who's the blaggard that tries to steal you away from beneath my nose?”

“Onak.” Riika stated as if she was mentioning the weather.

“The seamster?!” Dori took a breath, all the fight leaving him as he thought of their soft spoken neighbor. Dori sighed before staring at his mother. “Really?”

She smiled at him. “You reacted better than my other suitors, why poor prince Frerin-” Dori narrowed his eyes at the prince’s name and Riika ignored him. “-the prince finally realized that I would never agree to court him. He’s way too young, and far too reckless.”

“At least you did something sensible today.” Dori groused. Not that Onak was that much older than Frerin, but at least he was a hard worker and a good dwarf. “You have my blessing, not that you needed it.”

Riika just smiled at her son, pulling him closer to her. “Dori, I sent Onak to get your brother from Dale, stay the month, it will be a small wedding and with only us and his close family and then I want you and your brother on the road.”

And it had been a small affair, his mother had looked beautiful in her garb and Onak seemed like a good enough dwarf to deserve her. Dori set up his cart and after pestering Nori was able to get his brother agree to leave the city, if only because Nori would be at a new place with new guards who aren’t familiar with his face yet.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Nori pulled his brother aside after they added their cart to the caravan of traveling merchants. “You were Captain of the Guard, you are respected here. I can go off on my own but you, you already had a life here with or without your One.”

“Nori, I made up my mind long before I got you to agree to come with me. This is for me, and I would really like to have you around, if only because I know you’ll keep an eye on the good china.” Dori huffed before he turned back to the wagon.

“Liar.” Nori hummed under his breath before taking one more look at the mountain and the City of Dale.

Maybe it would be for the best to get a change of atmosphere.

“NORI!” The younger dwarf cringed as his brother’s shout.  

“Don’t yell at me like I’m some babe!” Nori stomped back to their cart.

It was going to be a long trip.

***

Vili paced back and forth as he fiddled with his tunic. How did he get here of all places, how was this his life?

“Sit down!” Frerin laughed at him, “Dis will be in labour for a bit longer. No point in wearing yourself out.”

“I can’t believe we’re having a second dwarfling.” Vili started pacing faster. He loved his wife, she was his moon, earth and stars. She was the air he breathed. He could not imagine his life without her, but this...royalty and heir business...he wished he could keep his family out of all that stuff.

Simple merchants.

His family had always been simple merchants and they were always supposed to be simple merchants.

“Vili, sit down.” Frerin sighed this time. “You’re making that face you always make before try and convince Dis to run away with you. She can’t run now, she’s having your second dwarfling.”

“I do not have a certain face for that!” Vili huffed.

“Is she still in?” Thorin kicked the door open, his face red from running so hard. Fili dangling upside down from Thorin’s grip on his leg. The young dwarfling cackling despite the rough treatment.

“I’m getting a brother!” Fili shouted proudly before kicking his uncle’s arm so that he could be free to run on the floor.

“Or sister.” Thorin said sternly but Fili was already running to his dad.

“Papa! I’m getting a brother!” Fili jumped in his dad’s arms before grinning widely. His missing teeth seeming more prominent. “Let’s name him after me!”

“You can’t have him named after you, little sprout.” Frerin grabbed the boy and threw him in the air. “Only great warriors get to have little princes named after them. You haven’t done anything yet!”

“Oh, yes I did!” Fili pulled on his uncle’s hair to get him to lean forward as if in a secret. “I defeated the scary Dwalin, but he said I must keep it secret.”

“Ohhh.” Frerin grinned at his nephew. “But you haven’t bested me yet, grab your weapon you tiny dwarf!”

“I’m not tiny, I’m just not grown yet!” Fili shouted as he ran to go find something he could use for a sword. Frerin chasing after his nephew and into the hall.

“How did the meeting go?” Vili groaned, finally taking a seat. “I’m sorry that I left you to it on your own.”

“It was no problem, the Guards are excited about the new addition to the family. How is she?” Thorin took Vili’s place and started pacing.

“They haven’t--”

“I was wondering where the waiting room was.” An older dwarf sighed as he opened the door, “Congratulations Consort Vili, you are the father of another boy.”

“A boy…” Vili whispered before Thorin manhandled him up from his chair so that they were both walking in the room. “My pearl!”

Dis gave him a tired wave from her bed before glancing down at the baby in her hands. Vili ran over to her side in an instant, kissing the top of her head before gazing at his new son. “Have you named him yet, my love?”

“Hmmm.” Dis sighed tiredly. “What do you think of Kili?”

“Prince Kili.” Vili whispered. “Our son.”

“A BROTHER!!!” And suddenly Fili was running in the room with an apologetic looking Frerin chasing after him.

“He’s too fast!” Frerin laughed.

“It’s fine, come up here Fili.” Dis patted by herself on the bed. “Come meet your baby brother, Kili.”

“Kili?” Fili crawled over and looked down at his brother before scrunching his nose and looking at his mom in a very serious manner. “He’s too small. He won’t be able to play with me.”

“Only for now, he’ll grow quick, just like you.” Dis whispered at her son before she grabbed her husband’s hand and smiled at her brothers.

Her family.

***

The air was too cold.

Everything that touched his skin seemed to burn.

There was fire and screaming and so much pain.

Legolas sat up with a gasp, his whole body trembling from his dream. “Dragon.”

The trees shuddered outside as the wind began to blow.

***

So many were dead.

Men, dwarves, elves...bodies spread across the mountain side. Fire burned around the mountain, the ground singed and smoking. The forest was either ash or still burning.

Dwalin’s axes fell to the ground with a thud as he stared at the chaos. It had come from nowhere, raining down upon them like fire from the end of days. His body screamed at him, he was injured, so many were dead around him.

But the dragon had been defeated.

An elven guard had killed the dragon.

“Dwalin!” The guard captain turned his head to see his brother, body blackened by the smoke as he ran over. “Thank Mahal you’re alright!”

“Balin.” Dwalin grabbed his brother and pulled him in a tight embrace before he took a look at him. “What about Vin and Baldin?”

“I have not found them yet.” Balin stared at the masses around them. “I fear the answers we’ll find when we enter the halls. Dale is all but burnt to the ground, if it hadn’t been for the elves I’m afraid all would have been lost.”

“Have you seen Thorin, or the King?” Dwalin frowned at his brother’s head shake before he knelt down and grabbed his weapons once more. He wouldn’t be able to stop until he was sure of everyone’s fate.

He parted from his brother, both assured of their health before continuing on. He found his guards scattered about and gave them orders on clean up and where to send survivors. He passed the dragon’s corpse to find the brave elf guard who had slain the beast.

He’s thin and breathing hard.

His bow still in his hands as the elf seemed to stare at the dead beast, almost as if he couldn’t believe that it is really dead. More elves approach him and there was a darker colored she-elf that removed his helmet to reveal the prince of the woodland realm.

Legolas was trembling. His weapons clamoring to the ground as he fell into his friend’s arms. A silent scream escaped his lips at the pain and the death around him.

“Smaug is dead.” She whispered and Dwalin turned, not wanting to disturb the warrior’s moment as he continued down the more damaged halls.

He finds more familiar faces among those not moving and even more he doesn’t recognize. There was a wail in the distance and Dwalin followed it. It almost sounded as if it was far away and near at the same time, he was unsure if he’s heading in the right direction but he knew it must be a babe.

He made it to one of the traders’ rooms. A place for them to store merchandise or maybe to sell it depending on the day. He only had to take two steps in to realize what had happened.

Riika, the dwarf once considered the jewel of the mountain was lying lifeless on the floor. Her body singed as the fabric around her continued to burn. Dwalin thought he could see her husband’s hand crushed in the part of the room that caved in.

He stepped again slowly only to find the noise maker on the floor. A new babe, maybe a few weeks old wailed up at him. It’s light hair and eyes seem to beg him to take him out of this place so Dwalin did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the babe and left the room.

It isn’t long before the dead are counted.

Thror is dead, it is said that he lunged in after the dragon and his gold and was killed instantly. The mountain whispers and weeps at the news of the king. Thrain is missing, but many halls are caved in and there is a chance to find the body.

Frerin.

Frerin is dead.

Thorin was found holding his brother’s body, carrying it out of the mountain as he clung tightly to his brother’s lifeless form. The prince and refused to let anyone touch his brother as he laid Frerin on the ground. Many witnessed as Thorin’s shoulders caved in on themselves and the prince screamed over his brother’s lifeless form.

He wasn’t even of age.

Vili is dead.

Dwalin doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget Dis’ cries as her other half died in her hands. He had died saving her sons, had died protecting her. Vili had been a mere merchant, forced into this mountain by a power no dwarf could control.

Dis’ bonding bracelets shown against the ashes in the mountain.

Fili and Kili were in shock.

Both refusing to leave their mother’s side as the doctors looked over the family. Kili’s tears seemed unable to stop as Fili clinged to his brothers. His eyes staying wide yet not looking at anything.

They are too young to have to witness this horror.

“And who is this?” Oin, the only doctor that had been found still breathing gently takes the baby from Dwalin. “Oh, this is Ori! I remember his birth, such small babe…”

Too small.

“His parents are dead.” Dwalin stated gruffly.

“As are many.” Oin tuts before he hands the babe back. “I will send a note to his brothers, I believe they are in the Iron Hills. I can see if there is a suitable home for him in the mean-”

The thought of leaving this babe alone with some stranger pulls at Dwalin. He has no idea that he is speaking until the sound already leaves his lips.

“I will keep him.” Dwalin doesn’t leave room for argument as he turns his back on the doctor. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to do it but he found the babe. he can take care of it until it’s brother’s arrive.

He finds Balin standing over the lifeless forms of his wife and son. Doesn’t know what to say, Dwalin was never one with words but he stands beside his brother and stands, holding the babe, as rain finally breaks from the sky.

Almost as if to wash the day away.

***

Time isn’t quite linear to a wizard.

Gandalf knows of events that have happened, that are happening and in some cases, that will happen. It’s not his fault if he gets confused about the when.

“Be careful with him!” Gandalf puffed a bit on his pipe before he turned his attention from the small hobbit child in his arms to the hobbit-lass glaring intensely at him. “If you so much as hurt a curl from dozing off while holding my Bilbo, I will tie you to your very own fireworks and send you back to the beginning of it all!”

“Bella, dear, please don’t yell at Mister Gandalf.” Bungo Baggins puffed on his pipe beside the wizard as he looked at his wife imploringly. “I’m still not sure he’s a good wizard, he might turn you into something foul.”

“Hmm.” Gandalf frowned at his smoking companion. “I dare say, I have known you for many years now Master Baggins and if you still don’t think I’m a good wizard, I’m afraid I will never win favor with you.”

“It’s not his favor you need to worry about!” Belladonna stomped her foot before pointing at Gandalf. “Now hand me back my son, and you two can discuss why Bungo is such a snob without my presence.”

Gandalf dutifully handed the babe over, Bilbo just stared at him with wide eyes...not afraid but always watching. Such a peculiar child, Belladonna tucked Bilbo against her with a smile and then went back into her home while Bungo still flustered from the ‘snob’ comment looked up at Gandalf beseechingly. “I’m not a snob! I just don’t understand the grey part of your name. If you were white or blue, those are good colors from the stories just like black is always bad. Grey is the middle ground and I’m not sure what that means for you!”

“Hmm.” Gandalf sighed as he stared forward and wondered how Belladonna Took ended up married to Bungo Baggins of all hobbits.

Their greeting was still a romantic tale in the Shire, how Belladonna had removed her gloves as the site of Bungo, marched over the the unsuspecting hobbit that had been about to shake another hobbit’s hand and stole him away. It is said that Bungo and Belladonna had such a joyous fit when their hands first touched that the couple had to be separated in hopes that their laughter would eventually die out.

Which it never truly did.

***

 


	3. The King is Dead, Long Live the King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are more important than love.

***

The walls were still blackened, but the bodies that were able to be found were finally put to rest. The seasons had changed in the months following the attack of Smaug but the grief was still fresh throughout the mountain. It took nearly six months to rebuild the parts of Erebor that were destroyed. It was going to take much longer for the city of Dale but with the help of the dwarves, elves and men, they were going to be finished before winter.

Dwarves from the Iron Hills came and went, some looking to start fresh with the rebuilding, others leaving with what family they had left to find a new home in another kingdom.

Erebor was broken.

Thorin grabbed Dis’ hand as she stared out the window. Fili and Kili both sleeping against her in the mid-day. He was going to regret having to wake the boys for the ceremony but while he would not burden his sister with responsibilities of her title, he still needed his heirs to act according to their station.

Thorin gripped her hand a little too firmly before he laid his head against it. Her hands were soft and her skin which used to feel warm at the barest touch felt like ice against his forehead. “I am not ready.” Thorin whispered.

Dis gave a dry hollow sort of laugh that made Thorin hurt inside his chest before she moved her hand to lift his chin up so that he was looking at her. He hoped he didn’t look as wrecked as he felt, the very least he could do would be to stand strong for his sister.

“No one would have ever been ready for this.” She leaned forward to kiss his forehead before sitting back. Her eyes were missing the shine they once had and though she was smiling, it did not reach past her lips. “Frerin would have known what to say and Vil--”

She paused.

The pain of losing her One, Thorin didn’t know what to do to help her through it. Give him a monster, give him an orc or a goblin and he would slay whatever stood in his way.

Be he couldn’t slay grief.

“Dis.” Thorin kissed her fingers as she turned her head towards the window again. He patted her softly on the head before he shook the two boys to get their attention. “Fili, Kili, we must go now.”

“But--” Fili grabbed his brother’s hand and stared at his mother. Kili had not spoken since the death of his father and Fili remained close to his brother always. Thorin stared down at his eldest nephew and felt regret as Fili shouldered more responsibility. Fili’s frown reminded Thorin briefly of Vili and the older dwarf had to take a quick breath.

“Let your mother have a moment to herself, we have obligations we must do.” Thorin touched both of his nephews on their heads before walking from the room, their soft steps following behind him.

He had been acting as King since the attack. His grandfather dead, his father missing, Thorin shook his head before he dropped off the boys with Balin, he knew his old friend would be able to get the boys ready for the ceremony but he needed to prepare himself. It should have been his honor to dress Fili in the robes of the heir, it should have been his duty place braid the royal beads in Kili’s hair but they didn’t have time for pride and tradition. He stomped over to his rooms, the rooms that would soon belong to Fili, as the heir.

The room screamed it’s silence at him.

He barely made it one step into the room before his knees buckled and he found himself with his back against the door. The thud of the door shutting interrupting the deathly silence he had walked into. His hands were shaking as he lifted them to his face. He tried to hold back the sob that threatened to come out, sliding to the floor. It felt like the world around him wasn’t real. Like he would wake from this nightmare at any second only to find out that he had been cursed to live out the rest of these days in this broken place.

His grandfather was dead.

The man that had taught him how to hold his first sword.

A broken sob escaped his lips. His fingers weren’t able to hold it in as Thorin shook against the door. He pulled on his beard, taking deep breaths as he tried to force himself up on the ground.

His father was gone.

The man that had showed him what it meant to lead by example.

He was not meant to be on the throne, not for at least another hundred or so years. Thorin slammed his hands into the stone floor beneath him as he finally made it up to his knees. He closed his eyes as he took another breath and then forced another one. He would not be weak.

Frerin had died.

Had it only been a seventy-six years since he had held his brother for the first time?

He took a shuddering breath, trying to push down the knot in his throat. He did not have time to mourn, he had to keep working forward. He could not let his family fall to ruin because he couldn’t step out of their shadows.

Dis was a shell of herself. Her One was truly gone and Thorin believed the only reason she clung to this life was for her sons.

Fili and Kili.

Thorin would need to teach them. He would have to show them what it meant to be heirs to the throne under the mountain. He pushed himself up off the ground and made his way to bathroom. His ceremonial garb waiting for him, most likely laid out by Balin or one of the other advisors.

Thorin paused when he glimpsed at himself in the mirror.

He was the king.

He could not take time to mourn but he would mourn with his actions. Taking the dagger from his belt he cut his beard, the braids of his kingdom, the beads of a happier time. He would have nothing of the past to keep him down, he would shave his beard and show his kingdom that he mourned.

But that they were still strong.

The robes were heavy, Thorin threw each layer on as if they represented each new burden he would have to bare. Thorin had memorized every knot and every sash since he had been a princeling. He knew what went where and while he had to change some things with his now missing beard, he knew how it went.

He would focus on the rebuilding.

Thorin paused again as he tied the last knot before he came to another decision.

He could not be distracted, he could not chance himself becoming distracted by anything other than his duty.

He owed it to his kingdom.

To his people.

Thorin slowly pulled out the gloves he normally wore for when he was riding. If he wore these then he would be covered. All his skin aside from his face would be covered.

He slid the gloves on and tucked them into his jacket.

He would not risk himself suffering a loss like Dis did. He would not leave his kingdom leaderless.

Some things were more important than love.

***

The halls were crowded but even with the masses, it almost made the missing lives even more evident. Legolas stood at his spot of honor by the throne where he was meant to stay throughout the ceremony. Many of the dwarves had cheered when he walked the hall but he couldn’t help but feel...lost.

He had killed the creature, helped ensure that his One would grow up in the place of his ancestors. It hadn’t been his first kill and the elf highly doubted it would be his last but he felt like a something had been ripped from him with his actions. He knew that his father had been furious at him for throwing himself into danger like that but Legolas had needed to.

He had seen a future of death and didn’t want that to happen to his One.

His One.

A hushed silence filled the crowd distracting Legolas from his musings, he turned to the giant doors and felt his eyes widen in shock. There stood Thorin, his beard cut short wearing the robes of a king, his cloak moving behind him as he started his sure stride towards the throne.

He looked like a legend.

Legolas watched the dwarf walk towards the throne, he was being followed by his two nephews, both dressed up but too young to truly understand what was happening. Legolas almost felt pity for them but he knew that devastation like this would teach them the ways of the world sooner than anyone would have liked, but if they were anything like their uncle they would endure. Prince Fili held his head high as he walked, his hand firmly in his brother’s as prince Kili followed in a more subdued manner. Legolas felt the sadness from his fellow kin as they watched the children follow their uncle, no pain would ever cut nearer to elf than the pain of a child.

Legolas turned his attention back to Thorin and felt his eyes widen as he noticed the King’s hands.

Gloves.

To wear gloves openly like this meant that he was taking a vow to his kingdom. He would not spare room in his heart for his One.

He was giving himself to Erebor, completely.

It was a heavy burden and it seemed the crowd did not know how to respond. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to deny themselves of their One, but it did not happen often and it was always after a dark time. The dwarves of Erebor seemed to stand straighter as they stared at Thorin, respect in the choice he made for them. These people would follow him until the ends of Middle-Earth.

The ceremony started, an older dwarf that Legolas knew to be called Balin doing the rights of passage since the king was dead. The older dwarf held the crown high for the world to see before placing it on Thorin’s head.

“LONG LIVE KING THORIN! LONG LIVE THE KING!” The yells echoed through the halls, and the cheers broke out.

Erebor had a king again.

“Let your father deal with the pleasantries of the new king.” Legolas glimpsed over to see Tauriel smiling at him. “I would prefer a quieter place.”

“I should stay…”

“Only for a moment.” Tauriel grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the crowds.

The air was almost biting compared to the warmth of the mountain and Legolas found himself glaring at Tauriel as he wrapped his arms around himself. “And how can I help of service?”

“I am leaving.”

Legolas turned to her, his eyes wide.

His friend.

His sister in arms.

“But-”

“Your father knows. Has known.” Tauriel grabbed his hands. “My One is calling to me and I must travel to her. I have waited all this time and I must go and make a home for her.”

“Surely it won’t be for some years.” Legolas gripped her hands.

“She will be coming of age in a few years and I plan to meet her before then.” Tauriel smiled. “I wanted you to know first before I told the men. I fear that I will be gone for a long time and you might not see more for a lifetime.”

“You plan to stay with her and not bring her to us.” Legolas realized.

“Our lives are eternal if we wish it, and I will live with her wherever she wishes while she is on this plane. I am sure it will only seem like a moment for our kind but I will spend every day by her side.” Tauriel moved her hands to Legolas’ arms. “This is not the only reason I brought you out here.”

“What other reason could you have to speak with me after that?” The elf prince tried to keep his voice down. He loved Tauriel and would miss her deeply, even though he knew what he felt at the moment was selfish.

“I fear for you...being so close to this mountain, I fear that you would destroy yourself to be a hero for your One’s people when you need to take care of yourself.”

“Now that sounds like Ada.” Legolas left her grip and walked to the balcony. He had heard this conversations many times since the felled the beast and Legolas briefly shuddered as he thought of gap in his heart. Something was missing. “Do not worry, I have already made a decision and while I will not sail across the waters as he wishes I will leave this land...for a time.”

“You will?” Tauriel was never good at hiding her surprise.

“I am going to travel to the last Homely House and stay with Lord Elrond. He has often invited me to his home and it is about time that I traveled to the other side of the Greenwood.” Legolas smiled at her.

“Your father will not like that decision.” Tauriel scoffed.

“He wouldn’t like any of my decisions, because they are not his.” Legolas sighed as he grabbed her hands again. “I wish you luck on your journey and I wish for your One to have a long life.”

“I wish you luck on yours and may your One come sooner.” Tauriel laughed. “Though he is teaching you a lesson on patience, making you wait so long.”

“What’s this!” A dwarf cried from the open doors and Legolas laughed at the familiar voice. “The slayer of Smaug the Terrible cohorting out in the cold when there are drinks to be had!

“We did not mean to offend Master Gloin.” Tauriel bowed her head slightly. Legolas saw the light dance in her eyes at the sight of the dwarf, they had all grown close since his initial meeting with the dwarf and the elf prince knew his friend was going to miss these dwarves.

“Master Elf, you must come inside. My wife wishes to get your opinion on something.” Gloin then pointed at Tauriel. “And you owe me a dance.”

Legolas and Tauriel both laughed, following Gloin back into the mountain as the celebrations continued. The air was heavy and biting, some smiles in the crowds didn’t quite meet their eyes but it was the most laughter Legolas had heard in a while. The Mountain was healing.

Erebor had a king.

Long live the king.

***

It wasn’t that Bofur didn’t like mining, but he found himself enjoying the smiles of the children of Dale more. A lot of things had changed since the dragon, including many dwarfs looking at their lives and realizing the need for a change. Bofur had followed his father’s footsteps into the career of being a minor and he had never truly realized how unfulfilled his life had been until he had been buried under rubble during the initial attack.

Near death will always make people think.

What good was a minor is a race full of minors, when he could be a toy maker in a city so desperate for something to laugh at?

“It’s a bit...small.” Bombur tried very carefully not to knock over any of the boxes. Bofur rolled his eyes at his brother before pointing to his cousin. “Bifur, can you make sure this oaf doesn’t break anything. This will be my home and my shop and I just got it.”

“Should have left him in the mountain.” Bifur laughed before he shoved Bombur back out the door. Romin was standing outside with a knowing smile at Bifur’s cousins. “We best be going back to the mountain. Bombur needs to get the cooks started and I have my shift with the guard soon.”

“Aye, well off you both go. Leave poor Bofur to unpack this mess by himself.” Bofur hummed to himself as his brother and cousin laughed before walking away. Wouldn’t due for either of them to get in trouble just to help him unpack a few boxes.

The store was small, as are most the places in the city of Dale, they built up and on top of eachother more than actually spreading out, it helped the city look like it’s own type of mountain next to Erebor. Many dwarves actually lived in the city, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the streets and some dwarves enjoyed the open air as opposed to the covered life under a mountain. The city had even hired a few dwarves to live there permanently to help with the rebuilding.

Bofur’s apartment was built a little strangely, but he liked it. His living quarters were in the basement, his workshop and store were set up together so that he would be able to work and mind shop at the same time. He even had storage space upstairs, though he wasn’t sure what he would use it for. Maybe he would have stuff to store one day, for now it would just be an empty room.

Bofur barely finished unpacking one box before his door slammed open. An angry looking guard with a mohawk glared at him...while a dwarfling wailed in his arms. Bofur tried to hide his smile at the sight.

Dwalin, Captain of the King’s guard...couldn’t even handle the babe he had taken charge of.

“And how is Master Ori today?” Bofur left his boxes and made his way over to the two before finally smiling at Dwalin. “I know I mentioned that I would be making a toy shop at the celebration, but two weeks is not enough time to actually make some toys.”

“You have to have something.” Dwalin groaned as Ori screamed again in his ear. “I tried givin’im everything I could put my hand on. He don’t like my axes, he don’t like my hammers-”

“You let him have your axes?!” Bofur laughed at the guard, Dwalin just looked angrier. Bofur almost wished that Bifur and Romin had stayed behind just to see their captain looking so vexed...but he also didn’t like that Dwalin was glaring at him with particular focus.

“Do you have something or not.”

“Aye, put the lad down on the counter. I might have something meant for display that he might like.” Bofur made his way to a few of the boxes he had set aside. “How long have you been taking care of little Ori?”

“Since the dragon.” Dwalin said gruffly as he let Ori crawl away from him on the counter, keeping a stern eye on the dwarfling.

Almost 7 months. Bofur turned to take a quick glance at Ori, the baby seemed well take care of. He remember his cousin telling him about the news, how cold hearted Dwalin had taken a charge. It had been the biggest gossip around the kingdom after the dragon, made the Captain an even bigger celebrity and made little Ori more of a gem.

Bofur found himself pausing as he thought of Onak and Riika, he hadn’t been close to the jewel of the mountain but he had grown up with Onak. Onak had been a friend and had even given Bofur the courage to start thinking of starting his own business...but Onak was gone now.

“Oi, you don’t want that.” Dwalin shoved things out of Ori’s way as the dwarfling continued to explore the new space. His cries now down to sniffles as he glanced around wildly.

“I have some wooden weapons that he might like.” Bofur pulled out a toy sword. “Was really popular with Bombur’s little ones.”

“Let me see.” Dwalin stomped over and grabbed the toy sword. Inspecting it closely. “I don’t want him hurting himself.”

“It’s perfectly safe. At his age, he’ll probably chew on it more than actually play with it.” Bofur laughed and made a motion to Dwalin’s arm.

His very empty arm.

Bofur started wide eyed at Dwalin before the guard turned suddenly, dropping the sword. “Ori!”

“Hee!” Ori had managed to bring himself to the edge of the counter. Leaning forward with his arm out as if to grab something, before his other arm went out and he toppled down the other side of the counter with a soft crash.

Bofur and Dwalin were at Ori’s side in a flash, both trying not to panic as the dwarfling smiled up at them. His crying eyes now dried as he held a feather that Bofur used to writing inventory. The babe now cover in the ink bottle he knocked over to grab the feather.

“You’re a mess.” Dwalin huffed as Ori laughed at him. The guard reaching down slowy to pick up Ori as gently as possible, making sure there were no injuries on his charge.

“Keep the feather, and the sword.” Bofur sighed.

“Thank you.” Dwalin did a head tilt to Bofur though his attention was back to Ori in second. The babe smiling and making noises that would soon turn to actual words. Bofur ignored how Dwalin’s expression seemed to soften and went back to his boxes.

Dwalin would let himself out.

And if he had new gossip for the ladies in town, well, Dwalin was always a topic that got brought up sooner or later.  

***

“You should go.” Nori grunted against the bars he was leaning on. Not bothering to turn his head at the dwarf who had stomped over to cell, he recognized that footfall.

“My store is gone.” Dori spoke softly and that caught Nori’s attention. Dori would rant and rave, would shout on the top of his lungs but he had never heard his brother sound so distant. Nori took in how Dori was cover in ash, some of his braids seemed cinged and he knew just what happened to the store. “Some of your friends set it on fire.”

Nori made no reaction or tried his best until Dori whispered. “I was still inside.”

“Are y-”

“Thank Mahal no one was hurt.” Dori cut Nori off, as if he didn’t want Nori to waste his breath on an apology.

Dori’s amazing tea shop.

Gone.

Because of him.

“I told you to go back to the mountain.” Nori hissed slightly. Fighting with how his stomach turned. “You were supposed to go back to Erebor.”

“And you were supposed to come back with me!” Dori hissed louder as he grabbed the bars like he was going to break them. Nori wouldn’t be surprised if his brother could, he had seen Dori in enough fights to never doubt his brother’s strength. Dori seemed to realize that some of the guards were eyeing him and he turned back to Nori. “Why did you have to-”

“I am not arguing with you.” Nori stated as he crossed his arms. “Go back to Erebor.”

Dori’s face went red, Nori could see the anger underneath all the ash as Dori shook against the bars. Dori hissed a few curses in khuzdul that had Nori frowning. His brother knew he hadn’t gotten a grasp on their secret language, no need to when he didn’t live in any mountains. Dori swore again before hitting the bars and stomping off.

Nori frowned as he watched his brother walk away, wondering what Dori’s last message to him was. It probably wasn’t anything nice, but Nori didn’t deserve nice.

He just hoped his mother wouldn’t be too sad when Dori returned without him.

It was for the best.

He had made the wrong enemies in the Iron Hills, and he had already dragged Dori too far north to the Grey Mountains. His brother needed to go back to Erebor and leave Nori to deal with his own problems. Nori needed Dori to leave.

“You’re being sent west.” A sharp looking guard glared at Nori. “Whoever wants your head doesn’t care if you live to the trial. Keep that in mind before you try anything.”

Nori just smiled, showing all his teeth.

And west they had sent him, in a caravan full of guards. He wasn’t allowed to leave his cell and even the chains were done in such a way that he would have a hard time to escape. They had been on the road for half a day and Nori was trying to figure out if he should try his escape on the road or when they reached their destination.

He might be alone now but he still had plenty to live for.

“I will not go back without you!” Nori fell at the shout from behind the caravan. Dori was sitting on a pony yelling curses at the guards and Nori but stayed far enough away to show he wasn’t going to start anything.

“Your ma is feisty.” One of the guards laughed at Nori and the dwarf would have gutted him if he could have.

“That’s my brother.” Nori gripped the chains as he turned to yell at Dori. “My stupid no good brother! Go back!”

“No!” Dori shouted back.

The guards around Nori didn’t seem to know what to do with the addition to their travels but it made the trip slightly more interesting. Dori had even shown a few of them how to make tea when they camped and would treat them to some of his cooking as long as he was able to feed Nori as well.

***

Legolas smiled as the sun warmed his skin. Leaning on a branch as he tried enjoyed the moment of quiet before the rest of the Homely House woke up. There was a sensation that went down his spine, like cold water it gave him shivers but like a warm breeze it made him miss home.

“He’s here.” Legolas whispered, his eyes now open as he stared up at the leaves in the tree.

“Who’s here?” Legolas turned to see Estel looking at him with wide eyes. “Do you have the gift of foresight, like Ada?”

“No.” Legolas smiled at the boy. “I only have sight for one.”

“So you are leaving then?” Estel frowned with a huff before he glared at Legolas. “Ada warned me that you would leave today.”

“Did he?” Legolas raised an eyebrow at that.

“I did.” Lord Elrond smiled at Estel and patted the boy on the head before sending him off. His attention turning to Legolas once the boy was gone. “I have everything ready for your journey, if you leave before mid-day then you might make it in time.”

“Time for what?” Legolas jumped from the branch so that he was in front of Elrond. His heart was pounding and if felt like time was moving slower as he tried to catch up with everything that he was feeling and what Elrond was implying. Was it already happening?

“His birth.” Elrond stated simply in the calm manner that Legolas envied before putting his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “May you return here when you can, travel safe on your journey.”

“Thank you for hosting me Lord Elrond.” Legolas gave a small bow with his head before smiling at the elf lord. His head was swimming but he felt warm, he felt...excited. “Please do not be offended that I leave you in such haste.”

Elrond just smiled as he let Legolas go, the prince laughing as he ran past Elrond’s sons and daughter. Waving goodbye to the family and to the other elves that he passed. He had to hurry, it was not a short trip back to the Mountain and he would have to sneak past his father’s men in order to get there without being stopped.

But he would finally meet his One.

The trip itself seemed a blur, and Legolas was glad that he hadn’t been in the Shire when he felt the news. Surely those Hobbits’ would have wanted a festival to celebrate and he would have had to sit through it while aching for the chance to escape.

Not that Belladonna Baggins was bad, Lord Elrond seemed to enjoy her company anyway.

The trip was relatively easy since he stayed on the main road, passing several travelers including a dwarf with the most interesting style hair, three points and in the fashion of a star. Legolas would have conversed with the dwarf if he hadn’t been chained and surrounded by a group of guards. A silver haired dwarf cursing and yelling as he followed the group with their prisoner. He was not chained but he seemed determined not to let the group out of his site.

Legolas turned his attention back to his travels and found himself at the edge of his father woods. He briefly thought of going around before he sighed and continued on his path. He could see the guards jumping through the trees, but none stopped or challenged him and after a few days Legolas found himself staring at the city of Dale and the gates of Erebor.

Surely he wasn’t already at the montain.

What if--

“Can I help you Master Elf?” A small dwarfling, rather well spoken despite being so small stared up at Legolas as the elf took a step inside the mountain. His hair was a light brown, almost seeming fair in contrast to the dark stone of the halls around him.

“I actually have no idea who I am looking for.” Legolas laughed. Maybe Gloin would be around and tell him where to go, he had assumed that the dwarf might be the father of his One but he still didn’t know for sure.

“Ori!” Twin shouts screamed down the hall causing the small Dwarfling to flinch and glare over his shoulder as two other young dwarves ran to him. Legolas recognized them immediately, despite the 8 years since he had last visited, the princes they definitely were.

“Prince Fili, Prince Kili!” Legolas smiled and did a small bow. Both dwarves paused as they realized someone was next to their friend before Fili broke out into a grin.

“Prince Leg-” Legolas quickly put his hand over the dwarf’s mouth to stifle the shout before smiling pleadingly. No doubt the mountain would be in a buzz if they learned of his arrival.

“I have a very important task I need to do and if you three would help me then I would forever be in your debt.” The two princes smiled and nodded quickly while Ori looked unsure. “I am looking for a dwarfling babe. He must have been born in the past week, maybe this very day.”

“But...um, excuse me, Master Elf.” Ori did a small bow. “Why would you want a babe?”

“Are you going to eat him?” Kili made chomping noises with his teeth as he smiled at Legolas. “Uncle says that is why you treehuggers stay so young, but eating dwarflings who misbehave.”

Legolas blinked at the prince before turning to Fili who looked slightly embarrassed at his little brother. Ori looked horrified at the thought and turned to Fili for confirmation making the older prince blush at being the center of attention.

“Um...no, I do not want to eat him.” Legolas stated slowly, his eyes looking at both Ori and Kili to prove his earnestness. “I just want to meet him.”

“But why-” Ori was interrupted when Fili elbowed him.

“I can take you to Oin. He would know about any new babes.” Fili stood proudly before grinning at his brother. “Kili, you should take Ori and do that thing.”

Kili’s eyes got big, reminding Legolas slightly of a cat. “That thing!”

“No, I don’t want to-” Kili grabbed Ori’s arm and started dragging the younger dwarf away. Ori kept protesting as he was dragged away. Legolas had a feeling that this was a tired argument between the friends. “Mister Dwalin said I should--”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Fili lied through his teeth as he smiled at Legolas before pointing behind him. “It’s not that far of a walk, the healers should be down couple of halls.”

“Thank you.” Legolas bowed his head.

The trip from Rivendell seemed a moment but the walk to the doctor seemed to take an eternity. Legolas didn’t know what to expect.

It certainly wasn’t Gloin being thrown out of a room by another dwarf that shared his features. Both yelling and swearing at each other in Khuzdul before noticing the Princeling and Legolas standing before them.

“Legolas?!” Gloin shoved the other dwarf back. “You came at the right time!”

“Did I?” Legolas clenched his fists.

“Aye, my wife is giving birth to my son and this brother of mine is kicking me out of the room!” Gloin lifted his fist as if to knock his brother out.

“YOU HURT OIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!” Legolas and Gloin flinched at Mila’s voice range from the room before she screamed again in pain.

“Let me go back to your wife before your son is born with his doctor out of the room!” Oin huffed at them before slamming the door shut behind him.

“I should probably...go…” Fili took a few steps back before glancing at Legolas. “I’m sure Gloin will help you find what you are looking for!”

And with that the prince was gone.

“Just wait until he ends up married and his wife gives him an heir.” Gloin huffed.

“You are having a son?” Legolas tried to keep his voice steady.

He was sure that everyone could see how he trembled but if Gloin noticed anything he didn’t say a word.

“Aye, not sure totally but I can feel it. Mila can feel it too, says the only thing that can make her this happy and cause her that much pain, it must be a boy.” Gloin laughed while Legolas tried to fight a grimace. “Oh don’t look like that, it should be soon. I’ve had to stand guard outside a few royal births, I know how it works.”

And so they waited.

Gloin pulling out a pipe to smoke it as the time ticked on. Legolas taking as seat next to his friend. Wanting to say so many things but finding his throat so dry. Centuries, he’s been waiting centuries since he understood what the face in his dreams meant, he had waited so long and yet with chance that he was so close Legolas felt that if he had to wait another hour his heart would explode.

Had Tauriel felt this kind of burning?

Legolas could hear the chaos of a moving and working kingdom continue on around him and it felt surreal. How could people keep moving when something so monumental as life was about to happen.

The door to the room cracked open to reveal Oin as he glared at Gloin. “Congratulations, you have a son.”

“I knew it!” Gloin was on his feet, his pipe on the ground as he stormed into the room, dragging Legolas with him. “Mila, my darling wife, look who came to visit!”

“Legolas? Oh, my beard isn’t done and I-”

“You look beautiful.” Legolas smiled at her as she fussed with her hair a bit. She was covered in blankets and looked tired but she managed a shy smile back.

“Would you like to hold him?” Legolas glanced down at Gloin to see the dwarf holding a baby up to him.

His One.

“What...what’s his name?” Legolas whispered as he gently took the boy from his father. He chest burning, it felt like he couldn’t breath but as soon as he touched the babe he was surrounded by a cool air.

“Gimli.” Mila smiled at her husband who puffed up with pride.

“Gimli.” Legolas tested and found himself sitting down with the babe. “Gimli.”

It was like the world was shattering around him and he could only hold on. In his hands was his One, his special star and the hundreds of years before this almost seemed like nothing. Legolas found himself crying and unable to stop as he stared down at the babe. He held Gimli gently but touched the dwarfling’s red hair carefully.

“Gimli, you’re here.” Legolas whispered.

He was here and yet Legolas was still going to have to wait for what good was an elf to a babe. It would take years before Gimli recognize Legolas as his One, maybe even a hundred.

Legolas was going to have to keep waiting.

“He’s a handsome devil, isn’t he?” Gloin patted Legolas on the back.

“Yes. Yes, he is.”

***

“What if they never come back for me?” Ori sighed.

“Not this again!” Fili groaned before he shut the book that Ori was reading. “Middle Earth is huge, they are probably doing the best they can to come find you.”

“But they never met me.” Ori sat up so that he could stare at this two friends. It was hard to think of Fili and Kili as anything but his friends, he had known them for as long as he could remember. And while it was weird when other people bowed to his friends and called them by their titles, Ori never saw them like that. “They probably have lives and families already and don’t have time for another brother.”

“Then we’ll be your brothers.” Kili rolled so that his head was in Ori’s lap. “Fili will the the older one, I’ll be the middle brother and you’ll be the youngest!”

“I don’t want you dunderheads for brothers.” Ori laughed as he shoved Kili off him. Kili looked like he was about to start wrestling but Fili quickly pulled Ori over so that Ori was tucked close to him.

“I will have you know that we are aren’t actually dunderheads…” Fili leaned forward as if to share a secret causing Ori to lean forward with a smile. “We’re princes.”

“Ha!” Ori laughed before he pushed Fili away and himself off the ground. It was a beautiful day in Erebor and the training ground was unusually empty. He grabbed the few tomes he had brought out to read in the sun before sticking out his tongue at Fili. “Some princes, I weep for the future of Erebor.”

“Why I-” Kili huffed before looking at Fili. “He sounded just like Dwalin!”

Ori laughed as Fili shoved Kili off, resulting in small fight on the ground. Deciding it was time to head back so that he wouldn’t get in trouble with Balin for reading the books outside, he started walking off counting in his head how long it would take for the brothers to notice he was heading back.

“Ori!” Ori sighed before he turned to both of the brothers.

“Let me carry these.” Fili grabbed the tomes from Ori’s hands.

“But-”

“If you won’t be our brother, then we’ll have to get you in the family the other way!” Kili laughed as he grabbed Ori’s hand. “Let’s go!”

“Otherway?” Ori balked as he was dragged back into the mountain. Both brothers laughing and talking over his head in a way that he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow. “I don’t want to get in trouble again!”

“You won’t get in trouble!” Fili smiled down at Ori.

“We promise.” Both brother’s said in unison, making Ori groan.

He hated it when they did that.

They always got him in trouble.

And now he was going to be in serious trouble. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the throne..in front of King Thorin, in a dress. Fili and Kili had found some of their fancy robes and their mom’s clothes and face paints. Ori pointedly stared at the ground, not believing how he had ended up here.

He was never going to speak to those idiots again.

“Fili, Kili.” Thorin’s voice was like gravel and while the King had never been mean or cold to Ori, he had seen him yell at his nephews before. He definitely did not want to have the King yell at him. “And who have you brought with you?”

“Um…he-” Kili started.

“She is our One!” Fili stated proudly while grabbing Ori’s hand. Kili nodding along and grabbing Ori’s other hand. “We want to marry her.”

There was a strong silence that filled the room. It had Ori squeezing both of his friends hands as he tried his hardest to not look at anything else aside from his feet. This had been a horrible idea and now he was going to be exiled from the kingdom, he just knew it!

Thorin sighed.

The sound was like a tired wind and Ori glanced up quickly at the King to see Thorin gripping the top of his nose. It was the same expression Dwalin usually had when the princes tried a pull a prank.

They were going to be in so much trouble.

“We want to be married as soon as possible so that he-”

“She.” Fili corrected Kili again before looking at Ori. “Can be part of our family.”

“And what does she have to say about this?” Thorin looked at Ori.

“Um.” Ori tried but Kili elbowed him for not using the high pitched voice they had practice when they were ransacking their mother’s room. He didn’t think he could talk like that with Thorin’s gaze not leaving his. Ori felt his cheeks flushing at the attention. “I just want to have a family.”

Thorin’s gaze softened at that before he stood up from his throne. Ori realized how empty the room was with only a few dwarves around to see what was going on. Both brothers tensed as their uncle made their way down the steps so that he was kneeling in front of Ori.

“Then consider yourself part of this family.” Thorin patted Ori on the head before he turned to his nephews. “While I know your reasoning behind this was good, you are both still being punished. Ori, too.”

“But-”

“We didn’t-”

“WHERE ARE THEY?” Fili and Kili jumped as another dwarf stomped into the throne room. Ori wanted to turn but found he couldn’t take his eyes off of Thorin.

He was a handsome dwarf.

“Ma, we-” Fili started but Dis stomped over and grabbed her eldest son’s ear.

“My room is a mess!” She used her other hand to grab Kili’s ear when the youngest snickered at Fili. “Don’t think I don’t know you were part of this too!”

“It’s my fault!” Ori tried, seeming to startle all four Durins. “They were just trying to cheer me up. I will clean up the mess and...and I’ll take whatever punishment you were going to give them.

“Ori…” Fili and Kili spoke at the same time before Dis barked out a laugh.

“Ori, what have they done to you?” She let go of her sons and tried to wipe off the paint on his face. “Just wait until Dwa-”

“Have either of you seen-” Dwalin and Balin both walked into the throne room, Dwalin growling at the sight of the princes before both brothers stopped at the sight of Ori. “Mahal.”

“The books!” Ori squeaked before trying to walk over to Balin, he only made if a few steps before he fell in the dress. His face going red as he stared at Dwalin who was staring back at him. Here he was feeling sorry for himself and he had forgotten all about Mister Dwalin. Mister Dwalin who had been taking care of him for as long as Ori could remember.

“I left the books in Princess Dis’ rooms and I need to go get them, but I also need to clean up the mess that was made because it really is quite a mess. Oh, I’m sorry Mater Balin, the books will be late. I know you wanted them today but I just-”

Ori sniffed. His hands hurt from the fall and now his friends were getting in trouble. And King Thorin said that he could be part of their family.

“I just want to meet my brothers.” Ori used the sleeves was wearing to wipe his face.

“Ori.” Dwalin sighed as he picked up the young dwarf and held him up so that Ori was sitting in his arms. “Let’s clean you up.”

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori hugged Dwalin’s neck, hiding his face from the others.

“The other two should come too.” Dwalin paused for the princes making Fili and Kili leave their mom and follow after the large guard. “Let’s get the Lady Dis’ room back in order.”

The rest of the dwarves in the room talked to themselves as they watched the group leave. Thorin had an aggravated tone but the last thing Ori heard aside from Fili and Kili’s shuffles was Dis’ laugh at something Balin said.

Ori held tightly on to Dwalin as they continued to walk down the halls, he knew that he probably looked ridiculous and like a baby. He peeked over Dwalin’s shoulder to see Fili and Kili nudging each other. Kili spotted Ori and gave him a small wave and a smile.

Ori smiled back.

“Alright.” Dwalin pushed the door open and grimaced at the mess. Ori gave his neck another squeeze before the guard placed him back on the ground. Ori risked a glance up at the guard. Dwalin was frowning at the mess but when he looked down he let out a laugh.

“You look ridiculous.”

“I thought he looked pretty!” Kili defended their poor job even though when he took another look at Ori, he scrunched up his nose.

“You boys start putting her dresses back. I’m going to get a wet rag from the bathroom.” Dwalin left the boys at the door and all three dwarflings glanced at each other.

“Do I look that bad?” Ori glanced down at his robes and then up at his friends.

“I would still marry you.” Fili stated proudly, as if it was some great deed that he would marry Ori.

“None of that talk of marriage.” Dwalin groused before he sat on the floor and dragged Ori to him and started wiping the young dwarf’s face. He was sure that he was not the best dwarf to be making sules for the three young ones but he figured it never hurt. “You three will wait for your One, if you’re lucky enough to find them.”

“But how do we find them?” Kili huffed.

“Yeh shake their hand.” Dwalin stated with a growl before turning back to Ori and inspecting the dwarfling’s face. He tried to think of how Balin would broach this subject with the dwarflings but he didn’t stay on that thought too long. He learned to not hold himself to Balin’s standards a long time ago. “It is said that when Eru created all he blessed everyone with a One and everyone finds them differently. Dwarves, we shake their hands.”

“And get knocked out like when Uncle Thorin knocked you out in the fights last month!” Fili laughed before noticing Dwalin’s glare and going back to sweeping some of his mother’s scarves under her bed.

“Aye.” Dwalin smirked before he turned to Ori and Kili, the young prince sitting on the floor beside him, listening with avid interest. “You’ll be knocked out for a few hours, there was once a warrior that was knocked out for 3 days but it is said that he was so hard headed, he need that kind of hit..”

“But...you wear gloves.” Ori glanced at Dwalin’s hands. The warrior had always worn gloves, hadn’t he?.

“And Uncle.” Fili sat next to Kili and Dwalin glanced around the room to see that it was in fairly decent shape. Dis would just et a maid to the clean the rest, no point in wasting anymore time on the room now that he finally had the three of them sitting still for once.

“Your uncle swore an oath to his kingdom and I swore an oath to the king.” Dwalin flexed out his hand noticing Ori’s frown. “What upsets you?”

“But what about your One? Don’t you want to meet her?” Ori grabbed Dwalin’s hand and held it in both of his. His one hand was bigger that both of Ori’s. Dwalin paused at the thought of having a One but he quickly squashed it.

“If they are truly my One...” Dwalin grabbed both of Ori’s hands, rubbing the young one’s palms as he gave all three dwarflings a smirk. “They will understand in my choice...”

Ori didn’t look convinced and Dwalin shook the dwarf to get a smile. “...and it is not like they will ever know, with these gloves it means that I will never find them, for all I know they could be in my hands right now.”

Ori smiled widely at that before he crawled out of Dwalin’s reach, trying not to laugh.

“Now no more sad talk. You’ll three find your Ones and you hopefully won’t need to cross dress for it.” Dwalin sighed before he noticed Fili’s expression. “Yes lad?”

“When...would I find my One?” Fili tried to look like he didn’t care but he stared at his hands a bit too long before side eyeing Dwalin.

“It doesn’t work when you’re babes, you have to come of age first.” Dwalin shoved the dwarflings away. “What would little ones like yourself know what to do with a One, Mahal knew to make us wait until we were adults.

“But...” Fili looked at Dwalin in confusion. “That means I could know my One right now and I wouldn’t know?”

“Aye.” Dwalin gave a toothy grin. “Why, that chef Bombur grew up next to his One for years, apparently they didn’t have their...uh, sign, until she was courting another. Not unheard of, courting someone for marriage when they aren’t your One...but it worked out and now they are one of those couples most find annoying. If he wasn’t such a good cook, I’m sure we would have had him exiled from the kingdom for being so doting.”

“Why would you marry someone who wasn’t your One?” Ori huffed. “Seems silly.”

“Balin married.” Dwalin started before pausing. It wasn’t his story to tell but all three dwarflings stared at him wide eyed. “I do not know if he ever met his One but he married and had a son. They were a happy family until...well until the Dragon.”

All three dwarflings went silent at that. Ori paused and glanced again at Dwalin to see the older dwarf scowling again. He turned to Fili and Kili and saw the brothers grab each other’s hands. He sighed and reached up to grab Dwalin’s hand.

“I’m sorry about your nephew...you never talk about him.” Dwalin looked down at the little dwarf and patted his head before glancing at the princes.

“We lost a lot of good dwarves that day.” Ori felt Dwalin squeeze his hand and he turned to his friends.

“Um...Fili...Kili?” Ori bit his lip before he smiled at his friends. “Will you guys help me with my letters? Balin said that he would help me write letters to the Iron HIlls and maybe they will get to my brothers if we all three write them!”

“Writing?” Kili sounded indignant but Fili hit him over the head.

“We would love to!” Fili smiled at their friend. “Just you wait, they’ll be here before the next Durin’s day!”

Ori just beamed at his friends.

It was okay if his brothers weren’t on their way just yet, he had his own family.

And that was what mattered.

***

“I’ve never been to Bree!” Bilbo waved his spoon at the giant Wizard in front of him.

“And know Mister Baggins,” Gandalf huffed at the little hobbit. “That is why I would like you to join me and your mother on our journey.”

“Journey!” Belladonna laughed, “I’m lucky the Bungo is letting us go that far, my husband the fusspot.”

“Hmph!” Bungo huffed at his wife and son. “I don’t want you teaching him any of your bad habits is all.”

“My love.” Belladonna rubbed her nose against Bungo’s cheek making the older hobbit flush. “You’ve always been such a sweet talker.”

“Yes, well. We should go, I don’t think those Tooks will wait for us long.” Gandalf turned to grab his staff to realize it was missing. There was a loud thunking noise and all three adults turned their heads to see the wizard’s staff hitting the branches of an orange tree. “Hey now!”

“Bildo, dear.” Belladonna pulled the staff from her sons hands and patted him on the head. “If you want an orange you should climb the tree, you don’t want to end up as round as your father.”

“Bella!”

“Are we going on an adventure now?” Bilbo grabbed his mom’s skirt and smiled at her. “I’ve always wanted to, do I get to see the elves?”

“Not this time.” Belladonna rubbed his cheeks. “But one day most certainly, you’ll be an honored guest in the house of Lord Elrond!”

“Really?” Bilbo’s cheeks flushed before he turned to his father with a smile. “Really Papa?”

“I’m sure you’ll befriend all sorts of unsavory characters, just like your mother.” Bungo huffed before he started puffing on his pipe. “Now off, all of you. I need some peace.”

“Very well my love.” Belladonna kissed him on the cheek.

“Unsavory...” Gandalf gave Bungo a look and Bungo returned it causing Belladonna to laugh.

“Let’s go!” Bilbo grabbed his mom’s skirt and pulled before letting go so that he could run ahead.

“I’m going on an adventure!!”

***

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm really glad people enjoy this story! Sorry this chapter took so long...it ended up being longer than I intended. 
> 
> Second: time jumps around a bit in this story so please don't squint too hard. Dwarves age differently than hobbits and I still wanted to end each chapter with Bilbo, despite the fact that he probably shouldn't be born yet if I was sticking to canon. Oh well, I'm allowed to have a little fun right?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me draw you before you leave.” Ori wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the fire. “I’ve been practicing and I think I’ve gotten better. Let me draw you and then you can go. This way, if you don’t come back I will be able to remember you.”
> 
> Dwalin wanted to make a joke but found he couldn’t bring out the words.

***

Thorin wished he could blame anyone else for his nephew’s anger but unfortunately quick tempers has always been a Durin trait...and a trait he apparently taught his nephew well.

“I want to go with you!” Fili shouted. This argument had been going on for days, since the first declaration of war. Normally Thorin would have been pleased to have Fili follow him room to room, hoping his heir had finally decided to take things seriously. Of course, Fili was as pigheaded as any Durin and was only making a point by being a pain in his uncle’s side.

“You might be of age but I am the King!” Thorin shouted right back, the king glaring at his nephew who stood before him. “You will stay here!”

“What good is a future king if he will not got to battle with his people?” Fili pointed at Thorin, and Thorin wanted to laugh at having his words thrown back at him. “That is the one of the lessons you taught me.”

“This is a war, Fili.” Thorin shoved Fili’s arm out of the way. “What good is an heir to his King if he can’t be counted on? This is not a fight for you to win a name, this isn’t a skirmish that you can slack off on. The battle field is not for a welp.”

Fili flinched at his uncle’s words but held his ground. “I am going.”

“You will stay!” Thorin shouted, slamming his fist against the wall near him before he turned to Fili again. He was angry at Fili for challenging him, angry at his own temper as his hands reminded him that stone didn’t forgive as easily as other things he could have hit. Thorin stared at Fili’s stern expression, his nephew’s golden hair and braids making Thorin remember his brother.

“Uncle, you can’t--”

“I will go.”

Fili and Thorin both turned to see Dis strapping a sword to her belt. Her voice had quieted the room and even Thorin found himself trying to his breathing down. She glared at both of them. “I am going Thorin, Fili you will rule in your uncle’s place while we are gone.”

“But-” Fili started he had not expected to fight his mother on this. Thorin wanted to laugh at the lad’s expression and remind his nephew to never doubt Dis, but her words came back to him and felt something boiling in his chest.

“No!” Thorin clenched his fists like he wanted to punch something before stomping over to his sister. “You will stay and you will-”

Thorin’s head whipped to the side from the slap Dis gave him. The sound of the hit almost echoing in the halls. Fili stared wide eyed at his mother and uncle. Thorin hit things, that is how his temper flared, it was always a wall or some poor furniture but it was all people needed to know when it came to their King’s temper. Dis didn’t hit anything, her rage was quiet and burned stronger than any in the line of Durin so to see his mother raise her hand to his uncle must have been a surprise.

“That monster sent our father’s head to us with his name carved into the skull.” Dis seethed at her brother. Her teeth were clenched together and Thorin had to turn away from her gaze. “I am not some delicate maiden who needs you to look out for my safety, I am a woman of Erebor, a warrior.”

Dis glared at her son. “You will stay behind and do your duty to your King and to your kingdom. When a king marches into battle he needs to know that he will have a home to bring his army back to. You were not privileged with ability to do whatever you want, you are a prince and the heir, if you cannot look out for your kingdom when it needs you most then I will cast you out of the mountain myself.”

Fili looked like he wanted to shout back, maybe thought if he hit someone they would finally listen to him. He took a breath as her words hit him to the core and grit his teeth. Fili straightened his posture and gave his mom a bow. He turned to his uncle and grabbed his uncle’s arm. “I will be waiting for return. Good luck and may Mahal bring you justice.”

“May Mahal give you the patience and wisdom you’ll need.” Thorin stated back before he let the prince go. Fili marched off, not giving his mother a second glance. Fili’s words had been forced but they had been proper to his station and so Thorin would find no fault in them.

Thorin turned to his sister.

“He wishes to earn honor on the field and I will not begrudge my son that.” Dis sniffed. She gave Thorin a challenging look, waiting for her brother to argue with her. “But he has a lot to learn and I would like him to be alive long enough to learn it.”

“I was hoping that you would be here to guide him but I realize now that I was being selfish.” Thorin rubbed his red cheek. “We will fight the Orc Azog and we will avenge our father.”

“Thank you.” Dis grabbed her brother’s hand and they both enjoyed the brief moment of silence before separating. Thorin would not be selfish in this, not when his line was dwindling and while he had mourned his father a long time ago, to have this filth challenge his family so opening only brought hot rage to the king.

If Azog wanted war, then Thorin would bring him war.

There was a lot to prepare for.

***

“Please don’t go!” Ori grabbed Dwalin’s axe ‘Grasper’ and tried to pull it away from the door but it was too heavy for him. Ori almost fell over at the weight of it but managed to straighten up as he glared up at Dwalin.

“I am a warrior, I am built for war.” Dwalin pulled the little dwarf away from the door before he knelt down in front of the young dwarf. “It is my duty and my privilege to run into battle with my King. I will do what I must.”

“Forget the king!” Ori grabbed Dwalin’s beard. Ori couldn’t shake the dread that filled him, he wouldn’t give Dwalin up without a fight. “He has everything, you’re all that I have.”

“That’s not true.” Dwalin sighed as he let the little dwarf pull his beard. “Treason aside, you have your friends and your quills and your brothers.”

“I don’t have brothers!” Ori sucked in a breath, there was an old pain to saying the words but it would be nothing compared to the loss he would feel if Dwalin left him. “They’ve never come, they’re probably dead!”

“Oi!” Dwalin pushed the dwarf away and gave him a hard look. “What have I told you about your brothers.”

Ori stomped away and sat down by the fire with his back to the warrior. Dwalin groaned and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and silently cursing the brothers Ri for turning his life into this. The big dwarf made his way over to the fire and sat down next to Ori. He didn’t turn to look at the young lad, he just stared at the fire.

“Dori was the most aggravating captain I ever had to work under when I was training to be a guard.” Dwalin sat back a bit, choosing his words carefully. “He would beat all of us, then make us run laps for losing. He wasn’t kind to Thorin either, and that’s what I liked about him the most. He treated all of us the same, didn’t matter where we came from.”

“He took after your ma, in the looks.” Dwalin moved his hands to gesture towards his face before he stopped himself and sighed. “He quit the guard and left to start his tea business, taking that...I mean, with Nori.”

“Nori, he’s a trouble-maker. Would give Fili and Kili a run for their money...he was actually my first arrest much to Dori’s dismay.” Dwalin laughed slightly before looking over at Ori to see the dwarfling was still ignoring him. Dwalin huffed.

“Ori, you know I’m bad at words. I’m not like Balin or you, and talking ain’t a quality I’ve ever had. I just know that your brothers are too stubborn to die and I’m sure they are doing something very important and that’s why it’s taking so long to get back to you, and I have to go but I promise I will come back.”

Ori turned his head slightly to the guard. “You can’t promise something like that.”

Dwalin just gave Ori a sad smile. “You’re way smarter than you have any right to be.”

Ori just sighed before he turned back to the guard. He seemed to be fighting for the right words to say before the young dwarf just huufed and glanced at Dwalin. “Have you been in battle before?”

“Aye.”

Ori moved so that he was right next to Dwalin, turning to stare at the fire too. Dwalin hated when Ori got into a dark mood, the air would be filled with a resignation that the older dwarf hated. Or shouldn’t be old enough to know how the world wasn’t always fair.

But that’s the lot of an orphan, when  a dragon takes your family and your forced to be raised by a no good guard, Dwalin growled at himself before shaking his head.

“When do you leave?” Ori was quiet.

“At first light.” Dwalin hummed.

“Let me draw you before you leave.” Ori wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the fire. “I’ve been practicing and I think I’ve gotten better. Let me draw you and then you can go. This way, if you don’t come back I will be able to remember you.”

Dwalin wanted to make a joke but found he couldn’t bring out the words.

He could spare an hour to sit for the lad.

Just in case.

***

Dori paced on the street, it was dark and cold and had been raining for weeks. He was not meant for a life on the run, it had been years since he had heard from his friends back home, years since he felt he could write them without giving Nori away. The things he would do for his brother, from traveling between towns of men to dwarf kingdoms on the other side of Middle Earth!

He hated the Blue Mountains!

“Master Dori?” A dwarf caught his attention with a whisper and waved him into their home. “Hurry, hurry!”

“Thank you Master Ister, I can’t thank-”

“None of that.” The dwarf waved him off. “Nori should be escaping tonight and then you must run with your brother.”

“Escaping? I thought you said there was a way for him to get out of prison?!” Dori started taking deep breaths. If only Nori would turn to a respectable life!

“I said he was getting out and he’s getting out.” Ister huffed at Dori. “But he will consider us even now and I don’t ever want to see your faces again. Bad enough to be part of this but it was worse owing a favor to a criminal.”

Dori clenched his fists. He would not hit the man that was helping them, he would not.

“As payment for my part, you can have my store. Burn it, sell it. I will start again but I would make a decision quick, my shops tend to end in flames before I make it out of town.” Dori took a seat and started tapping his foot.

“There are two horses at the end of the road, answer to the names of Minty and Myrtle. Good horses and fast, should get you out of here before the guard even notices the empty cell.” Ister handed Dori two packs. “These are heavy but I’m sure the horses will be able to handle it.”

Oh, how he hated the Blue Mountains.

Most dwarves just assumed he was a weak and fragile thing just because he liked to dress nice. If someone had treated him this way in Erebor or the Iron Hills, they would have been laughed at. There wasn’t time for pride tonight though, so Dori just took the packs and set them on the ground.

“I can handle my burdens.” Dori said tersely.

“I hate these mountains!” A soaking wet dwarf ran into the home, he was dirty and his hair was in knots, if it wasn’t for the chains Dori would have thought it was a complete stranger. “Ister you old fool, did you-”

Nori fell to the ground with Dori’s punch. The younger brother staring at Dori in shock before he broke out into a smile.

“Oh good, you got my note!”

“I would kill you if the guilt wouldn’t eat me alive and even then, sometimes it seems worth it!” Dori yelled before pulled Nori back up to his feet. “Now lets get out of this cursed place!”

“And we’re even now Nori!” Ister yelled as both brothers took off into the rain.

They made it out of the mountains just as the rain stopped and the sun was rising. Dori, knowing that he looked like a mess and it didn’t help that Nori still had chains around his wrists, wondered if they would be able to find a place to freshen up.

Not that they had any money.

“We’re going back to Erebor.” Dori stated as a fact, Nori didn’t say anything. “I mean it Nori, I haven’t been getting any letters from Ma, and it’s been nearly twenty years since we heard about the dragon.”

“Ma’s dead.” Nori stated, he frowned as his brother when he saw Dori’s expression. “She always wrote back, no matter what and no matter where we were. If you haven’t heard from her brother it’s because she died.”

Dori’s face went red, he grabbed his pack and threw it at Nori, knocking the dwarf off his horse. “If she is dead then we will pay our respects you...you no good thief!”

Nori threw Dori’s pack back at him and they continued into the day in silence. They ventured further south than they needed in hopes that no one would follow and it seemed to be working so far. It was well after lunch time, Dori wondering if they would find a town soon when a man walked out on the the road with a sword.

“And what would a pair of dwarves like yourselves be doing traveling these parts?” The man looked rather young, probably just reached his adulthood and yet he felt old to Dori.

“We are just travelers.” Dori huffed. “What right do you have to stop us?”

“He is a ranger!” Dori jumped at the other voice but it seemed Nori had been expecting it since his brother was already glaring at the stranger.

An elf.

“And you might you be?” Dori glared at the elf before turning to the man. He hated traveling, everyone on the road was rude. He had been gone from home for too long and he was losing any tolerance he might have had for strangers. “I am Dori, this is my brother. We are traveling back to Erebor.”

“Erebor?” The elf perked.

“Legolas.” The man sighed before turning to the dwarves. “I meant no insult master dwarves, I was just curious about your brother’s shackles. We rangers keep watch in these parts but I have no care about your pasts. Just know that the rangers are watching and we ask that you move through peacefully and with haste.”

“I didn’t know elves were part of the rangers.” Nori glared at Legolas.

“I am just bothering a friend, but you both look hungry.” Legolas threw both the dwarves an apple. “It’s a long trip to Erebor, take the high pass if you wish to avoid the war with the Orcs that your King is raging.”

“War?!” Dori groaned as he glared at Nori.

“It’s not my fault!” Nori hissed at his brother.

“We’ve been gone for too long and a war is happening! Oh, if we have any family left, I will let them kill you!” Dori growled.

“Yes, let them do your dirty work!” Nori shouted back. “If mom is still alive then you’re going to have to get Onak on your side!”

“Are you…” Legolas started before glancing at the ranger before turning to the dwarves. “Are you the sons of Riika?”

Dori and Nori both fell silent and stared at the elf.

“And what is it-”

“Yes, Riika, daughter of Boli is our mother.” Dori ignored Nori’s glare.

Legolas jumped off the rock and smiled at them. “Your brother will be glad to hear that you are finally returning for him. Master Ori has been waiting for you two-”

“Brother?!” Dori and Nori shouted at the elf.

“Legolas.” The ranger grabbed his friend and pulled him back from the dwarves. “They obviously have not been home in a long time. It is not your place to break this news.”

“And you would know my place amongst the dwarves of Erebor?” Legolas waved the ranger off. Strider could yell at him later, but he had to give the news. He turned to the two dwarves. “You no doubt have heard of the Dragon that attacked your mountain.”

“Yes!” Dori hopped off his horse and made his way to the elf and ranger. “We’ve been trying to get home since but we had...there was a lot of trouble that kept us both…”

“Detained.” Nori said slyly, showing off his manacles.

“Yes, detained.” Dori turned back to the elf. “Now what of our mother, what of her and this brother?”

“Your mother died in the Dragon attack.” Legolas bowed his head in respect. “I am sorry for your loss, but she left behind a babe, your brother Ori. He’s been a charge of Captain Dwalin and-”

“Dwalin?” Both Dori and Nori made a face before Dori waved his brother off.

“I know that they’ve been sending letters to the Iron Hills, but now I know why they haven’t reached you.” Legolas turned to the ranger. “Strider, do you mind if I take them to the Shire? Lady Baggins has my things and I would like to escort them home. Enjoy your peace with me gone.”

“If Bungo gives you an earful then don’t blame me.” Strider waved them on. “Be swift.”

“Come, my friends.” Legolas helped Dori on the horse before walking them in a different direction. “I know where we can remove those chains Master Nori, and I can update you on any information you seek. If I know, then it is yours to learn Master Dori.”

Both dwarves followed unsure of what to say.

Their mother was dead.

Dori felt something get stuck in his throat as the elf continued to talk. It was clear the elf was much younger than Dori had initially thought by the way he tried to fill their silence with nonsense. Dori closed his eyes and tried to think of the last thing his mother ever said to him.

When was the last time he saw her?

Nori bumped his horse into Dori’s and grabbed his brother’s hand. Dori squeezed back as they kept going.

They had another brother.

***

“Fili…” Ori opened the door to the prince’s room slowly, finding his friend sitting in front of a fire. The flames made his hair shine, his normally handsome face was like stone. Ori sighed as he took a step in and shut the door behind him.

Ori made his way to his friend, knowing it had been a tough few months since the army marched out. They received letters from the Ravens almost daily but the kingdom kept moving and Fili was constantly being pulled in several directions.

The young dwarf stood to the side of his friend’s chair and sighed before grabbing the gold crown and lifting it from his head. “Kili is worried.”

“Kili better be doing his lessons.” Fili murmured back.

“Because you were always the most studious of dwarves.” Ori teased as he placed the crown against Fili’s desk that was covered in papers. He turned back to his friend and grabbed Fili’s arms to make him stand out of the chair.

If Ori was being honest he had been worried for Fili as well. The smiles were getting further apart and Ori wasn’t ready to have his friend taken from him. He had already had to part with Mister Dwalin, he wouldn’t part with Fili just yet.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this royal garb and into something comfortable. I’ll get Kili over here and we can have food brought here and-” Ori was silenced when Fili hugged him. Ori sighed. “None of that, it can’t be all that bad.”

“I want to run away and become a trader like my pa.” Fili murmured.

Ori laughed shoving his friend away. The Prince stopped by his bed and threw his robes on the mattress so that he was just in a simple outfit before turning to Ori. “Now I know why uncle will never be happy.”

Ori sat down in the chair. “It’s because he doesn’t have a One.”

“Erebor is his One, but I won’t let it be mine.” Fili walked back over to the chair and smiled at Ori. “Let’s run away together and get married!”

“Married?” Ori hated his high his voice got at the end of the word.

Fili laughed. “Am I that bad?”

“No, you’re just mad!” Ori laughed at his friend before lifting his hands to rub Fili’s beard. Ori had finally started getting some whiskers in but Fili was already showing signs of a full beard. Fili hummed when Ori touched him and the younger dwarf gave his friend a soft smile. “Fili, I love you and you know this.”

Fili huffed but before Ori could say anything else the prince pressed his lips gently to Ori’s. The young dwarf gasped at the contact but didn’t push his friend back as Fili pressed their lips together again before giving Ori as sad look. “You love me like you love Kili.”

“I love you both.” Ori left his hands drop, he trembled slightly at the kiss as he stared at Fili. “If you turn out to be my One then I would be so happy but...Fili, I don’t think you are.”

“No?” Fili looked at Ori and sighed with a smile. “No, I don’t think I am either.”

“But thank you...for...uh, that.” Ori felt his face flushing and Fili leered at him.

“Let me know when you realize what you’re missing out on and decide to take me up on the offer...” Fili laughed as Ori pushed him away. Ori stomped over to the door and turned to look at Fili.

“Like I told you and Kili for my 8th birthday, I’m going to marry Mister Dwalin.” Ori declared before pointing at Fili. “And you said you were going to marry Hatsu, cause of her pretty eyes!”

“She’s old enough to be my mother!” Fili yelled indignantly and Ori smiled at the light in his eyes.

“And...and Kili can marry Gimli!” Ori yelled.

“I don’t want to marry Gimli!” A voice cried from the other side of the door. “Now open up, I have dinner from the kitchens!”

Both Ori and Fili laughed.

***

The battle raged.

And raged.

And they were losing.

Dwalin fought and fought. Grasper and Keeper never leaving his hands as he made his way in what seemed like a river of orcs.

“Thorin!” Dwalin shouted when he saw the pale orc but the King was already too far. Dwalin tried to find Dis but he couldn’t get a good look with all the orcs but he knew she was out there. He saw his brother’s hair before he was blocked by a blade.

Dwalin growled as he sent the orc to the ground. He didn’t have time or the space to think, all he was good for in the battle was to keep killing.

Kill.

Kill.

And try not to be killed.

There was a cry and Dwalin turned to see Thorin fall in front of the pale orc. He shouted for his friend only to be sent sideways. It was like a great pain had surrounded him. Hot and white.

All Dwalin could picture was Ori’s face.

The lad would be left alone.

“Don’t you dare die!” A shout was the only warning Dwalin got before he was suddenly pulled to his feet, the orcs that had been on top of him flying off the side of the cliff. The large dwarf turned to thank his savior only to pause.

“Dori…”

Dori stood there in his armor, his sword in one hand and his flail in the other. His hair was now a lot grayer than it used to be, it stood out against the blood and the black of the battlefield. And he was glaring at Dwalin like he was going to spear him through.

“I have words for you.” Dori sliced through an orc as he glared at Dwalin, “If you die before I make it back to Erebor, I will go to Mahal himself and demand the right to kill you myself.”

And with that he was gone. Dwalin almost thought he had hallucinated the whole thing only to see Nori pass by him with Dis. Both fighting valiantly together.

They were alive.

Dori and Nori.

They were alive and they were here.

There was no time to think about what the return of the brothers Ri could mean as Dwalin stared out into the battlefield, ready to kill whatever ran into his axes. It wasn’t long before Thorin defeated Azog, killed the monster and beheaded the beast in front of his own army. Holding nothing but an oak branch and his sword, the King led the charge to Moria.

They had won.

They had won and Ori had his brother’s back.

Mahal.

***

“How is he?”

Bofur glanced up from his spot on the floor to see Bombur wringing his hands. He was leaning against the bed, it was probably the only thing keeping him up. His group had marched and marched and he had only learned of his cousin’s condition when he has set foot back in Erebor.

“They can’t remove the bit of axe.” The words felt like coal on Bofur’s lips. “We have to wait for him to wake up.”

Bombur slid to the floor by the bed as he grabbed his cousin’s hand. They had made it back home, and yet it felt like it was at a high price.

“We got separated.” Bofur continued. His hat was worried into knots now, how it had survived the battle he was unsure. “Romin was right there in front of me when he-”

Bombur let out a sob. His whole body shaking.

Bofur felt numb. They had been right in front him, he should have been able to stop it. Should have seen the orcs coming from the side.

Should of…

...done something.

“When Romin went down it was like someone cut a thread and Bifur was gone.” Every time Bofur blinked he could see the battle in front of him. They had won but they had lost so much.

“Without his One, what does he have to live for?” Bombur held tightly onto Bifur’s hand.

“He has us!” Bofur threw his hat down and pointed at his brother. “At the very least he has us…”

“Brother…” Bombur grabbed Bofur and pulled him into a hug. “I meant no slight, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Bofur held on to his brother and felt the tears he had been holding back fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t lose Bifur, he couldn’t. He didn’t have his One not like Bombur, not like Bifur and Romin, so maybe he didn’t understand but he wasn’t going to let Bifur go. He wasn’t. “He can work at the toy shop…”

Bombur snorted of Bofur’s words and nodded. “If he can’t be a guard then he can still make things. And even if he can’t do anything at all we’ll take care of him.”

“Aye.” Bofur nodded.

It would work out.

It had to.

***

“We should reach Erebor within the week.” Balin spoke softly as he entered his brother’s tent only to stop at the sight in front of him.

“You!” Dori’s face was red with rage as he stood over Dwalin who seemed surprised at the sudden anger. There was another dwarf in the room that Balin thought could be Nori but it had been so long.

“You’re alive.” Balin stated and felt himself taking a step back as Dori took a step towards him. Suddenly unable to think of the right words to say, Balin turned his attention to his brother. “King Thorin asks that you join him tomorrow morning at the back of the march, but we’re camping here for the night.”

“Thanks, brother.” Dwalin drawled before turning his attention to Dori. Balin realized the silver haired dwarf was staring at his gloved hands and Balin glanced at the black bands on Dori’s wrists.

Black bands of rejection.

It was too hot to stay in the end, Balin hadn’t even realized he was moving before he found himself marching towards the woods and away from the camp. He remembered some of the young messengers mentioning a little stream not too far from camp and Balin desperately needed to get away.

He needed the air.

He needed the space.

He needed to push those eyes, that spiteful eyes to the back of his head. He had made his choice years ago and he was going to stick to it. There was no luck for a second chance.

He had forgotten how beautiful Dori was.

Balin found himself on a rock and took a deep breath. He needed to get control of himself before he did something brash. He was the thinker in the family, he left all the actions to Dwalin. He just needed to few moments of peace and he would be right as rain.

Oh, how he missed Vin.

“So you’re the one.” Balin jumped slightly as he turned to face the other dwarf who had been in the tent. The more Balin looked at him the more he saw Riika and knew it was Nori.

Balin didn’t have the energy for word games, he just nodded his head as he looked the dwarf in the eye. “Aye, I’m Dori’s One.”

Nori spit on the ground as he continued to watch Balin for a moment before he glanced at the gloves. “You should have known those would piss him off.”

“I…” Balin started then let out a desperate laugh. “I put these on in mourning when my wife died, I was split in two when I met your brother and I lost half of myself the day the dragon came.” Balin was proud of himself for not faltering as he mentioned the dragon. “I put on the gloves to remind myself that I don’t deserve the half that is still out there.”

Nori just stared at Balin for a moment longer before huffing. “My brothers are all that I have left, if I ever learn of you hurting one of them again, you will join your dead wife shortly after.”

Before Balin could say anything Nori was already gone, the older dwarf taking a deep breath as he felt himself calm down. He was happy to see that Ori’s family was alive and was going to be glad to reunite the lad with his brothers.

Vin would have liked Nori, Balin thought briefly before he closed his eyes.

Just a few more minutes and then he would go back.

Just a few more.

***

Fili and Kili were at the throne all day. The army had been marching back for weeks, more and more showed up everyday bringing more news about the battle, the legend of Thorin Oakenshield on their lips and a list.

A list that was growing too fast.

A list of everyone that was lost.

Ori stood by his friends as they waited. He has been almost pushed back by the advisors but all the dwarves learned very quickly that Fili would only have two people stand beside him while he waited and while Ori didn’t like that Fili had yelled at so many important dwarves because of him, he was glad to be here with his friends.

His family.

Thorin, as King, would arrive last to ensure all his men made it. Ori had already heard grand stories of their King and wondered what it must have been like on the battlefield. Almost everyone had gone and to see the kingdom nearly filling up again, it made the dwarf excited.

Dwalin was coming back!

Dwalin had promised to come back.

“Did you sign the treaty with the elves?” Kili asked as to hopped on his feet. His energy trying to bleed from his body in any way it could. “Uncle wanted it to be done-”

“I finished everything.” Fili glared at this brother. “I hope you finished your studies for Balin, if he returns to find you missing work then I’m sure you’ll have to face him and mother.”

“Mahal.” Kili started pacing. “They should be here today! Why aren’t they here?”

“Why aren’t who here?” Dis’ voice rang across the room, Fili standing from the throne and Kili running down at the sight of this mother. She laughed as she swung Kili around in a hug and marched her way up to her eldest son. She paused with a smile in front of Fili and gave him a small bow. “Your mother returns.”

Fili had a pained expression on his face and Dis’ face softened. She held out her arms to Fili. “Come here you silly boy.”

Fili folded in her arms, holding his mother tightly. Ori turned away to give the family some privacy when Kili joined in, the young dwarf pausing as more dwarves walked in. He found his books clattering to the floor when he spotted a familiar mohawk.

“MISTER DWALIN!”

Ori’s shout nearly silenced the hall as the little dwarf ran down the steps of the thrown, his pens and charcoal rolling on the steps after him. He pushed through the crowd, most were willing to step out of the way as they laughed at his excitement. He didn’t care about whatever gossip would start today as he shoved two dwarves he didn’t recognize out of his way and jumped into Dwalin’s arms.

“You came back!” Ori didn’t realize he was crying until Mister Dwalin scowled at him.

“Of course I came back, I promised yeh.” Dwalin wiped Ori’s tears with his free hand and made a face. It was meant to be a smile, but it looked like a grimace. Ori felt there was something wrong. “Ori...there is…”

“What’s wrong Mister Dwalin?” Ori pulled on the dwarf’s beard.

“For the last time, yeh can call me Dwalin and nothing is wrong.” The dwarf growled before he sighed and gently put Ori on the ground. “There are two people that you need to meet…”

“But you just got back!” Ori laughed. “It can wait, I want to show you the drawings I did! You have to tell me if my orcs look like the real-”

“Ori.” Dwalin stopped the young dwarf. He turned the dwarf around so that Ori was facing the two dwarves he hadn’t recognized. Both were staring at him with such weird expressions. Ori couldn’t figure out if they were sad or not. “Ori, I would like you to meet your brothers, Dori and Nori.”

“My brothers…” Ori stared up at them.

“Dori, at your service.” The one with silver hair bowed. He had fine features and despite looking rough from the war Ori felt familiar with him.

“Nori, at your service.” The star haired one bowed and Ori knew his face was shocked. It felt like he had lost his ability to hear and all there was all this movement. He knew he was moving and they were shuffling around. The scenery seemed to change and he would only get a hint of conversation.

His brothers were alive.

His brothers were real.

They had come for him.

He was leaving Mister Dwalin.

“I don’t want to go.” Ori whispered, blinking and looking around to see he was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. He turned his head to see that he was in Kili’s room.

“Back with us?” Ori turned to see King Thorin sitting on the floor next to him smoking a pipe. The King raised an eyebrow at him and Ori sat up quickly, his face flushing.

“I’m sorry!” Ori stopped moving when a heavy hand landed on his head. The King patted his hair before turning back to the fire.

“No worries, Oin said you were in shock and they thought leaving you on your own would be best.” Thorin hummed. “I hope you don’t mind that I joined, wanted the quiet.”

“Um..” Ori paused before sagging back in the chair. “It’s fine...I just...they were real.”

“Yes.” Thorin nodded. “Dori has business in the Iron Hills and, once I ensure Nori is pardoned for some of his dealings, they are going to take you home with them.”

“But…” Ori started to fiddle with his hands. “What if I don’t want to go?”

Thorin sighed and stood to dump his pipe in the fire. He turned to Ori and sighed. “You have to be with your family Ori.”

“But-” Ori felt tears start to prickle, wishing that he was talking to Fili or Kili instead of their uncle. He would be okay with sounding so selfish in front of his friends, but he didn’t know if the King would understand what he was trying to say. “But Mister Dwalin is going to stay here.”

“Aye.” Thorin confirmed.

The king didn’t try to fill any of the silence as Ori stared at the fire for a bit longer. His brothers were alive and they were going to take him away from Erebor. They were going to take him away from his home, his memories...from Mister Dwalin.

But...he had to go, right?

“Will I be able to come back?” Ori glanced at the King, almost afraid of his answer. Thorin just smiled. The King knelt before the young dwarf and grabbed Ori’s elbow like Ori had seen some Warrior’s do to each other.

“Ori, son of Riika, you will always be welcomed in Erebor. No matter which brother you end up taking after.” Thorin released his grip and put his hand on his hip. “And my word is law.”

Ori smiled at Thorin and jumped out of the chair. He knew that if he wanted the King would leave him in the room for a while longer but Ori didn’t want to delay the inevitable. He would meet his brothers and then he would figure out something with Mister Dwalin.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

He could always come back.

The King said so.

Ori learned a lot about his brothers over the next few days. He didn’t get to spend much time with Fili and Kili and was already packing his things. As it turned out, Dwalin’s stories were true about his brothers, they were fierce dwarves. Ori found himself looking forward to living with them and traveling.

Oh the things he would see!

Ori pulled on his braids as realized he was almost done packing. A great sense of dread filled him as if he was about to make a huge mistake. He needed to stay in Erebor, he needed to stay with Mister Dwalin.

But he couldn’t.

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori called out from his room. He had heard a noise downstairs and assumed it was the guard but when he didn’t get an answer he decided to go investigate. It was quiet as Ori found his way to the entry way and stared at the guard who had made a ruckus.

Dwalin was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands.

“Mister Dwalin?” Ori spoke softly and Dwalin’s head snapped up like he had been spooked.

“Ori?” Dwalin let out a forced laugh. “I thought you would be with your brothers.”

“I’m packing the rest of my stuff. They said I could stay here for the last night since we leave in the morning.” Ori walked over to the warrior. “Is everything okay?”

Dwalin looked like he was about to say yes before he slowly shook his head and pulled Ori into a tight hug. Ori smiled and hugged the warrior back tightly before pulling away and smiling at Dwalin. “Don’t be sad, I promise to write you every day!”

“Every day?” Dwalin mimicked with doubt.

“Every day! I give you my word!” Ori huffed.

Dwalin just smiled at Ori before he got to his feet and clapped his hands together. “Let’s finish packing and then maybe we will have time to bother the kitchens for a treat. I bet I can name two princes who would love to see you one last time.”

“Promise?” Ori smiled when Dwalin nodded and ran to his room.

The older dwarf paused in the hall, taking a moment to remember what his rooms sounded like with another person in them before he took a breath. He had talked with both Dori and Nori and while he knew he was doing the right thing he wanted to demand that the brothers stay in Erebor.

They could take Ori away from him but they didn’t need to take him away.

Dwalin shook his foolish head before he made his way into Ori’s room with a forced smile.

Ori left that morning with a happy wave, and his brothers fussing over him as they started their journey back to the Iron Hills.

Dwalin received a letter every day for two years...until then they stopped.

***

“We could’ve stayed.” Nori glanced back at the sleeping lump across the fire to make sure his little brother was asleep.

Little brother.

He was never going to get used to that.

“I have some loose ends that I need to finish in the Iron Hills, plus we already got King Thorin to send a message to Lord Dain.” Dori huffed as if Nori was being unreasonable. “I figure a pardon from King to his cousin will be good enough to get you through the gates.”

“We could’ve stayed.” Nori spoke again, softer as he watched Dori tense as he worked on putting a patch on one of Nori’s nicer jackets.

Dori was quiet for a long time and Nori slumped a bit, figuring that Dori was going to end the conversation there until his brother sighed. “I wasn’t ready to see him again.”

Nori perked up at that but didn’t say anything. Instead he kept his eyes out on a trees, looking for any warning signs that their camp might not be as safe as they thought. The weren’t going to be attacked, not on the main road with guard stations so close together...but Nori wouldn’t never underestimate desperation. Who knew what kind of desperate fools were in these parts.

“I had almost forgotten…” Dori started, pausing as he broke the string and tied off the patch. “...how much it hurts.”

Nori moved so that his legs were touching Dori’s back, a small comfort he could give his brother. Dori continued as he took a breath and gave Nori a glance. “It was no different than the day it had happened, decades have passed and the wound still feels fresh.”

“He don’t deserve you.” Nori spat out.

“Ha.” Dori gave a sad laugh before he smiled at Nori. “None of that, we’ve all made our choices and that is the lot we have in life. I hope you have better luck than I but the fact remains, we’re going back to the Iron Hills and we will stay there for as long as you can stay out of trouble.”

Nori huffed in annoyance. “We’ll have to start from scratch.”

Dori shuffed Nori a little too roughly, causing his brother to fall off his seat with the startled noise. “I’ve started from worse, now get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

Nori was going to protest but he watched as Dori started folding his jacket neatly. He sighed before he went over to his bed roll and got comfortable.

New brother and new beginnings.

Maybe things were finally looking up.

***

“It’s going to be a bad winter.” Belladonna laughed at her neighbor.

“You say that every year.” She huffed before she glanced at the sky. “I hope the snow doesn’t happen until after the festival.”

“Oh, Bilbo’s first dance is it?” Hamfast lit his pipe, and blew smoked while talking wistfully. “I remember my first dance…”

“Hamfast Gamgee, you talk like an old man!” Belladonna laughed. “Your first dance was five years ago and that’s when you met your lovely wife. Now act your age and go join the celebration. If old folks like Bungo and I can still shimmy then you and the wife have no excuse!”

Hamfast just laughed as Belladonna marched into her house.

“Oh…” Bilbo wrung his hands together before marching out to the living room where his parents were. “I look like a girl!”

“Ha!” Both his parents laughed in the cruel way that only parents knew how to do.

“You look like a lovely gentle hobbit.” Belladonna spun Bilbo around, his vest and pants were nice embroidered gold, his shirt a light blue that brought out his eyes. She knew he would be wearing the fancy coat she had made at the beginning of the festival but after the dancing, even without the coat, her son would still be something to behold on the floor. “Bilbo, you’re so handsome.”

“Got that from you.” Bungo hummed into his pipe while he smiled at his wife and son. Bilbo smiled at his dad before he took a deep breath.

“Alright, Mirabella said that she would meet me at the party tree with the other first timers.” Bilbo grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He paused slightly before shrugging at his parents. “Looks like snow.”

Belladonna just laughed as Bilbo made his way out of the house.

He was going to be turning 33 this year which meant he got to be part of the dance. All the hobbits of age...or almost of age held a huge festival full of dances and above all else, hand holding.

This is where all hobbits met their One!

Bilbo found himself walking a little faster at the thought. It wasn’t unheard of for a pair to find each other on their first dance, and no one stayed single for long.

Unless their One wasn’t a hobbit.

Bilbo paused, oh how Lobelia accused him of having a weird One, that awful girl. Bilbo was glad that she wouldn’t be at the dance yet, it would be a few years before she was at a dance and Bilbo planned to prove her wrong!

His mom had met his dad at a dance, and they were both hobbits despite her adventuring.

Oh...but sometimes he wondered what an adventure would be like.

Not that he would ever share that thought.

“You’re exactly on time!” Mirabella laughed before she held out her hand. “Let’s get this over with and then we can wait for the others.”

Bilbo smiled and grabbed her hand, when nothing happened they both laughed and she started going over the dances all the newbies would have to do before everyone else stepped in.

Tonight might be the night! Bilbo tried not to look too excited.

And then it started to snow.  

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this up here for the movie!! Who's excited to see it??? 
> 
> I know I am! Probably won't get to it until Friday but will hopefully be so inspired I will have the next chapter to you pronto!


	5. A Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I grow up, I’m going to marry a strong warrior so that she can go into battle for me.” Kili groaned as he spit out the dirt from the ground he was lying on.
> 
>  
> 
> “A warrior would sooner kill you rather than marry a useless dwarf like you.” Thorin threw Kili’s sword to the ground.

***

Thorin took a deep breath as the breeze pushed his hair from his eyes. It had been a short winter this past season but an early spring was welcomed. He had gotten tired from the routine his advisors had set him up with and with more land to move about, it made it easier for him to escape some of the dullest meetings.

And it gave him an excuse to see how his nephews were fairing in their training.

“When I grow up, I’m going to marry a strong warrior so that she can go into battle for me.” Kili groaned as he spit out the dirt from the ground he was lying on. He had actually thought he had gotten better at his sword play but judging by the bruises on his ribs, he had been wrong.

Painfully wrong.

“A warrior would sooner kill you rather than marry a useless dwarf like you.” Thorin threw Kili’s sword to the ground before pointing it his other nephew. “And you...you are getting better.”

Fili grinned as he heard his brother groan on the ground.

“Hear that brother?” Fili laughed. “It is a good thing that I’m the heir to th-”

“You’ve had more time to practice.” Kili sighed before he turned over and glared at this uncle. He tried to make the face that always got him a few extra treats from the kitchens. “We’ve been training for hours, not even Dwalin is this cruel.”

“Your enemies will not let you rest just because you are tired.” Thorin stuck his sword into the ground before glancing at the sky to see where the sun was. It had indeed been a few hours. “But we can stop today so that you still have time for your lessons with Balin.”

“Ughhh.” Kili groaned, “I’m not made for this.”

“No, probably not.” Thorin agreed with a slight smile, he thought briefly of Vili and Frerin who would have laughed at Kili...and they would have loved him. “But you were born into it and will make me proud.”

All three sat in the field, letting the silence surround them for a moment, it had been several seasons since the war and all the changes that had come with it. It seemed like so many things had changed and yet everything was the same.

It was truly a time of peace.

Fili couldn’t describe it, the fair prince glanced at his uncle’s gloves before looking up to meet his uncle’s gaze. He normally wouldn’t have been so bold outside of the mountain but they were truly alone and Thorin had actually given him some praise on his training. If there was ever a time to ask, now would be it.

“Do you...do you ever regret your choice?” Fili tried.

“No.” Thorin’s voice didn’t waver.

“...do you think you’ve met them?” Kili glanced at this uncle and Fili would have been surprised by his brother’s candor if it wasn’t for the fact that he had been thinking the same question. Maybe there was something in the air, but their uncle actually seemed to relax more in their presence.

Thorin didn’t answer right away, he flexed his hands a bit before looking at his nephews. “It would not change my decision if I had but, I do not think we’ve crossed paths yet. Maybe we never will.”

“What about Dwalin?” Kili sat up a bit straighter as he stared at his uncle. Thorin seemed to hesitate at this question before he shrugged slightly. Fili and Kili shared a glance that they hoped their uncle didn’t notice.

“I do not know...but he made his oath.” Thorin rubbed his short beard before taking a breath and pushing himself off the ground. “If Mahal has plans for our dear Captain to find his one, then I hope they don’t happen for a while. He needs time.”

His nephews had nothing to say about this, they both knew their uncle was referring to Ori. It had been a few years and still no word from their missing friend. If the mountain had thought Dwalin was a gruff personality when Ori had been around, they had not been prepared for the aftermath of the mountain’s gem leaving their Captain.

“Do you think-” Fili started before pushing himself off the ground and pausing as he rubbed his mustache. “I guess it does not matter. Any word from the trip to the Iron Hills?”

“I am sure your mother is fairing well.” Thorin sighed. “But no, she has not learned what happened to Ori or his brothers.”  Fili certainly hoped his friend was okay but it had been years since he had last received a letter, and most the gossip on the street was that the Brothers Ri has disappeared overnight in the Iron Hills. One day Dori’s fine tea shop and silk shop was open, and then the next it was an empty building as if the brothers had never been there.

“I am sure he is in good health and if he decided to stop writing it was a choice of his own.” Thorin shoved both his nephews to the mountain. No doubt Balin was already tapping his feet in impatience because Thorin had kept his nephew’s for too long. “Now let’s forget about far away friends and idle talk. Time for lessons.”

“And time for you to meet with the elves!” Dwalin growled as the glanced at the dwarves he walked up to. “You look refreshed, clearly you didn’t train as hard as you should have.”

Thorin just smiled at his old friend while the princes groaned.  Dwalin eyed Kili’s limp before giving Thorin a look and the King knew he was going to get a lecture once his nephews were gone about over extending on the training.

“You look annoyed.” Thorin raised an eyebrow at the guard. “Did something happen?”

Dwalin just sighed. “The elf prince disappeared as soon as his father’s group made it to Dale.”

Thorin felt a headache coming.

“Did you check with Gloin?” Thorin started stomping to the gates. Thranduil was at least bearable with Legolas around...without the prince...not so much.

“We searched the usual places.” Dwalin marched next to his friend, glancing back to see the princes following closely. “Gloin is on duty and claims to not have seen him.”

“It’s just a talk about the orc attacks, surely it can’t be that bad.” Fili sped up so that he could look at his uncle.

“Wait until you’re king, Fili. Then we will talk.” Thorin dismissed both his nephews at the entrance before making his way to the receiving room. No point in changing, Thranduil never cared for how Thorin presented himself just as Thorin never cared for Thranduil.

Dwalin rubbed the top of his balding head and wished he could switch places with Balin for once. He would take the two princelings over the tree shaggers any day...at least Balin was quick with the words. Dwalin tended to throw things if the meetings got too heated.

He hadn’t thrown the elf king yet, so that should have counted as a win.

Right?

***

Bofur smiled as his cousin Bifur proceeded to show the children his carving, he slowly turned the block of wood into a carousel horse. Bofur had already seen the pieces his cousin had finished last night and couldn’t wait to see how the children and dwarlfing’s would react to a working, spinning carousel.

The children of men and the dwarflings in Dale did not seemed bothered by the bit of axe coming from Bifur’s head nor did they seem to mind his issues with speaking common tongue. Khuzdul was easier for the dwarf and sign language but when he tried to speak common tongue then it would become a bit jumbled. No one complained though, if anything, Bofur thought his sales were increasing with how much the city loved his cousin.

“Master Dwarf!” Bofur turned his attention to the women smiling at him from the door. All three waving him over.

“Well if it isn’t time for the latest gossip!” Bofur winked at the gray haired one before motioning towards Bifur so that his cousin knew he would be outside. Bifur gave him a nod and Bofur chuckled at the mischievous smile the older dwarf gave the children causing the kids to giggle.

“Why Dotty, I believe Master Bofur called us gossips.!” Bell, the eldest of the three and probably the most well informed woman in Dale, she was a gardener and some distant cousin to the Lord of Dale. Dotty and Amar were her two constant companions, all part of different guilds of the city and quite frankly the most entertaining part of Bofur’s week.

“Well, he’s finally caught on to us then.” Amar cackled before she hushed her friends and leaned forward to start the latest news. “The yellow flower of the woods is causing trouble again.”

Bofur really wondered how they came up with these names...and briefly wondered how the Woodland prince would feel about his title in the gossip of the city. Then he found himself wondering what their nickname for him was, he hoped it was something nice but less flowery. Maybe he was the toysmith?

“And the Captain of the guard has only gotten more surly!” Dotty huffed, “Why just last week I tried to introduce him to my new worker from the Iron Hills and he just barked at her for a few minutes before storming off!”

“You think that’s bad? There’s been a thief in the city for the past few weeks and I’ve already been robbed twice! And the guard can’t seem to find anything!” Bell sighed before she pointed at Bofur. “But you won’t believe who I caught in the back alley of the stables.”

Bofur laughed as the ladies continued almost not pausing, it was a great way to keep up to date with the going ons of the city, and made for good chatter when he visited with Bombur and his family in the mountain. Not to mention, it was always good to know who might be expecting so he would know who to show some of the small toys too.

“Aye, and I hear there are talks of a betrothal party for prince Fili.” Bofur added in as he puffed on his pipe, the women gasped. Bofur always forgot how secretive dwarves could be and it was no doubt in his mind that Dale would probably not have learned of his party until after it had happened.

He sent a silent thanks to his people, who knew how important gossip would be when he got older. It was basically a currency when it came to these women.

“Betrothal? I knew dwarves in the mountain were a little queer when it came to their One and waiting and all that but surely they’ll give him a few more years to try and find them!” Amar waved off her husband who had come to find her and was now just glaring at the group from a distance.

“Well, I can’t know the hearts of royals...being a miner and toymaker myself.” Bofur scratched the top of his hat. “But I imagine nothing is set of stone yet, probably just getting options ready just in case. Mahal knows the King is still in mourning and I don’t imagine that is going to end anytime soon.”

“Oh, the king.” The three woman sighed before they giggled. Dotty glancing at the sun before picking up her basket from the ground. “It is much too late, I’m sure we’ll see you again Master Bofur, I’ve been keeping an eye of one of your dwarves and hope to have something juicy for you next time.

“Can’t wait!” Bofur tipped his hats at the ladies before putting out his pipe and making his way back into the store. It seemed the children had left his cousin was in the back again. Bofur almost called about before he noticed a slight movement to the left. He turned quickly so see nothing.

Nothing at all.

Which was a problem, because three of Bifur’s horse carvings were missing.

***

“You can’t hide here!” Mila, wife of Gloin laughed as she peaked out on the balcony. If Mila’s mother knew that she would have grown up to be a harborer of royalty, she probably would have been more strict on her lessons but as it was Mila still couldn’t believe her life.

“I’m not hiding.” Legolas sighed.

Mila eyed the elf prince, she had known him for decades now and he seemed to grow younger the more she was around him. He was still so new to the world, with the way he reacted to things and the way he would shirk some of his duties. She smiled, she was thankful she got to know him as he was now before centuries turned him into the ageless stone statues that Mila had come to expect from certain elves.

“You avoid your duties, you avoid your father and the king, and you avoid my Gimli. In fact, I think the only person you talk to in this mountain is either me or my hard headed husband.” Mila sighed before she opened the door further, making him reveal himself to her.

“...” Legolas looked like he was about to say something before he noticed the dwarfling in Mila’s arms.

“And you’re making that face again!” Mila growled at the elf. “I would swear you thought something wrong of my dear Gimli but that can’t be right, or I’ll have your ears!”

Legolas laughed at this friend before taking a few steps back, just in case. “I’m just not used to the sight of babes, as it has been a long while since we’ve had them in the Greenwood.”

Mila just huffed before she glanced at Gimli who just stared wide-eyed at the elf...the usual reaction her son had whenever the elf was around. Gimli was normally a noise maker, something that Mila loved about her son as much as she hated it but for some reason he didn’t make a peep around the elf prince.

It was quite odd.

“Here, watch him.” Mila practically threw her son at the elven prince before she stomped to the door of her home. “I’m going to see what I can gather from the kitchens without the guard learning of your hiding spot.”

“But-” Legolas flinched slightly as the door slammed before he looked at the red headed dwarfling in his arms. “I’m not scared of you, I hope you know this.”

Gimli blew a bubble at him causing Legolas to smile before he made his way to Gloin’s favorite chair. Legolas ran his hands through the dwarfling’s curls and sighed. He should be able to find peace near his One but Legolas only felt a strange sense of urgency. Gimli was going too fast and taking too long all at once.

“Now that I have you, I’m not sure what to do with you.” Legolas admitted as he made sure the babe was comfortable against him. “What would your parents say, knowing what I know...do you think they would find us suited?”

Gimli was a chubby babe, which Gloin and assured Legolas was something he would grow out of once he was able to walk. Legolas found he wouldn’t mind if the Dwarf kept some of the weight, it made his skin soft, something the prince knew would disappear if he end up in the mines like his mother, or the guard like his father.

Gimli grabbed a strand of the prince’s hair and shoved it into his mouth, the prince not noticing as his eyes slowly closed and the sleep he hadn’t known he needed finally came upon him.

Mila came home to the sight of her son and the elf prince asleep in front of the fire and decided that it was at least a step in the right direction. She would never know the heart of elves, but she would at least try to understand this one.

Legolas was her friend, after all.

***

“I knew I would find you here.” Dwalin sighed as he made his way down the long hall.

Balin gave his brother a smile before he sighed and let his hands run along the runes that were carved into the stone.

Had it really been that long ago.

“I don’t like this place.” Dwalin, ever the wordsmith, murmured behind his brother. Balin let his gloved hands fall from the stone before turning to the younger dwarf.

“My wife and son are buried in these walls, their ashes sit here as part of this stone and I came to pay my respects.” Balin spoke carefully and had some satisfaction from Dwalin’s scowl. The older brother let the silence stretch over them before he turned to his brother. “Vin never liked you.”

“Ha!” Dwalin laughed as he glared at his brother. “If she had her way I would have been in the dungeons and not working as a guard...my own nephew was probably just as mean spirited.”

“I mean to talk of them more.” Balin took a seat next to his brother on the bench in the hall. The torches offered little warmth in this long hall of the dead.

Too many had died.

“Baldin was a strong dwarf, he died like a true warrior, just as his mother did.” Dwalin spoke slowly as if he was thinking of each word carefully. Balin wanted to make a joke but decided it wasn’t the time. He was honestly just happy to have Dwalin speaking with him again, his brother had become something of a workaholic in the past few years.

Balin rubbed his gloves before he glanced at his brother. “Did I ever tell you what my last words to her were?”

Dwalin shifted but made no response.

“She wanted to talk to the King about marching to Moria, trying to win it back.” Balin sighed. “She grew tired of this mountain when I had told her that I met my One.”

Dwalin stiffened, turning to his brother. “You never said…”

“And what could I say?” Balin laughed mirthlessly, “I was married and with a grown son. I was happy with my place in life and felt no need to change it. I remember her telling me she was going to talk to the King and I had been so lost in my head that I told her, ‘That’s nice.’ The last conversation she was going to have with me and I wasn’t even paying attention.”

Dwalin sat quiet and still, and Balin let his brother mull the information over. Most people thought Dwalin to be slow but strong when Balin knew that his brother had a sharper wit that most gave him credit for, Dwalin just came with an even sharper tongue and that is what most people noticed.

“...and your One?” Dwalin wished he had his axe on him but it was forbidden to bring weapons into the mourning hall. His axe always helped him feel a bit grounded.

“We agreed to keep it hushed up and he chose to leave the mountains. I had never thought to see him again and while I know I was being unfair at the time, I do hope that we’ve both benefited from our choice.” Balin hummed. “I’ve only seen him once since that time and it was then that I realized he might never forgive me.”

“Do I…” Dwalin stopped. “Nay, I don’t want to know who he is. I’m sorry I was not there for you for this but you have your own pride to blame for that.”

“Always so kind with your words, no wonder you would never make it as a politician.” Balin smiled at his brother.

“I only need to understand loyalty.” Dwalin huffed before standing, he turned to his brother and offered his hand. “Let us be out of these halls.”

Balin shook his head before taking his brother’s hand.

“I need to find a new scribe for the libraries, apparently Master Camain has found all the students Erebor has to offer in wanting and wants me to start scouting the other kingdoms.” Balin popped his back and walked next to his brother.

“Master of the Historian Guild should know his place.” Dwalin scoffed.

“What is a kingdom without its history, brother?” Balin chuckled at Dwalin’s face. “I will start sending letters, hopefully our good cousin Dain will know of some lads.”

“Hmph.” Dwalin growled as the made it out of the hall. Dwalin found his axes and strapped them on in silence before he turned his brother who gave him a knowing look. “Why did you chose gloves instead of the black wrist band?”

“I felt it would dishonor them both by saying I was rejected. My heart died with Vin and Baldin that day but I fear the ache in my soul is my own doing and I have no one else to blame.” Balin nudged his brother. “Now no more sad talks, I know this makes you uncomfortable. Let’s go check in with your troops and see if they’ve found the thief yet.”

Dwalin just scowled.

***

Ori bit his lip as he stared at the drawing he had just finished. The ink he had been using wasn’t the finest, it ran a bit around the lines instead of making the crisp linework that Ori usually prefered from his pieces. He nudged the details on the head of the figure, smearing the tattoos and the mohawk as his finger continued to trace.

What a fool he was.

“What’re doin’?” A thick drawl spoke behind Ori causing the dwarf to jump from his seat, knocking his papers to the ground and ruining his sketch he had just done as he smiled at Nori.

“You’re back!” Ori ran to his brother and gave him a tight hug. He heard Nori chuckling as the older dwarf returned the hug and Ori punched him in the arm before he got to comfortable. “You could have left a note!”

“Ouch!” Nori rubbed his arm with a pout. “Why’dya do--”

“You were supposed to meet me for lessons!” Ori sighed as Nori seemed a little vexed by what he was saying. “How am I supposed to teach you Khuzdul if you’re not around to learn it?”

“What proper dwarf needs to learn our own secret language at his age?” Dori’s voice boomed from the entrance way causing Ori to flinch as Nori tensed by him. “You’ve spent more of you life with men at this point, haven’t you brother?”

“Don’t fight.” Ori whispered softly interrupting both of them before Nori could yell at Dori. He gave the eldest brother a stern look. “Please.”

Dori seemed to deflate at that before he sighed and sagged into the nearest chair. Ori tried to communicate to Nori with his eyes before they both made their way to Dori who was now staring off into space while clutching his wrist that held the black band.

“Yeh okay?” Nori put his hand over Dori’s and gave the eldest Ri a knowing look. “Someone bothering you?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Dori took a deep breath before he smiled at himself. “Just a lot of work to do before the festivus next week.”

“Oh!” Ori jumped up and ran to his messy stack of papers. “I’m almost finished with the posters, let me find them--”

“When did you make this mess?” Dori sounded like Ori had caused a great offense by the mess...which maybe the younger Ri bother had. “It was so clean this morning!”

“Bad manners.” Nori agreed sarcastically while smirking at Ori.

“I say!” Dori agreed seriously.

Ori just blushed at his mess before looking at his brothers with a smile. Nori looking like he was about to bust out laughing while it was taking Dori a few seconds longer to catch up on the joke.

His brothers.

Ori glanced at the messed up sketch he had done before Nori had shown up and quickly balled it up as he started sorting for the rest. There was no time for passing fancies and what-ifs, he had his family now and that was all that mattered.

***

Thranduil had a problem.

The elven king watched as his son let a dwarfling child chase him in the hall, it wasn’t much of a chase since Legolas had to keep a fairly slow pace to make sure the dwarfling wouldn’t get too far behind but that wasn’t the problem. No, the problem was the face his son would make right before the dwarfling could catch him before he would step right out of the dwarf child’s reach.

His son looked pained and wistful all at once.

So his One had been born and Legolas hadn’t shared it with his father. Thranduil glared at the dwarfling child, trying to find a way to blame this wild haired creature before his son’s laughter caught his attention.

“You’re getting faster!” Legolas laughed as he stepped out of the way again. “But you still can’t get me!”

“Soon!” The young dwarf barked at the elf.

Thranduil turned away and made his way back to the meeting with the king under the mountain. The elf king had a problem but maybe...maybe it wasn’t it wasn’t a problem.

Just a father being worried for his son.

***

Nori knew he was going to be in trouble.

He sat on his spot in the trees that overlooked the toymaker’s shop and thought about what Ori would like most from his trip to Erebor and the city of Dale but he knew nothing he brought his youngest brother would be enough. Dori never liked the gifts, it had only taken a few years before Ori realized what they were and started rejecting them.

But that didn’t mean Nori would stop bringing them.

He loved his brothers, they were everything to him and it had been nearly two decades of having all of them together again...and yet he couldn’t stop. Could never stay.

It was like there was a pressure under his skin that forced him to leave and disappear for months from his brothers. He could barely stay a week without feeling stifled by the air of their home or the culture they were surrounded in. He liked his friends and business partners, he liked the running and thrill of the chase.

He liked his job.

As unsavory as most would deem it.

If there was one family trait that all the Ri’s had it was that they all had a talent that they were exceptional at, Dori with his weaving, his teas, and his mothering. Ori was smart, too smart for something so little and his illustrations were beyond anything Nori had ever seen.  

Nori was good at stealing.

And he was exceptional at secrets.

“Why are yeh always robbin’ de toymak’r?” Sybill, Nori’s contact in Dale sighed as he glared at the shop. “Wee broth’r of yer’s is of age, yea?”

“He likes finely crafted things, and they are the best in Dale.” Nori waved his friend off. “Leave me be, I got you the rocks you wanted.”

“And aye traded yeh de scrolls for’em.” Sybill glared. “Got ‘nother job, if yeh got time.”

“Maybe next visit. Send me a bird if you need anything out past the Greenwood.” Nori got to his feet and pat himself off before saluting his friend and making his way down to the street.

Nori wasn’t sure why he was attracted to this shop, he normally didn’t like to do repeat “business” at places but he really did like the work of the dwarves that worked the shop. He made his way through the door to bump into the one with an axe in his head. They both eyed each other for a second before the dwarf said something in Khuzdul that had Nori blinking.

“He’s asking for your pardon!” The dwarf with the funny hat smiled at Nori.

“No worries.” Nori gave the larger dwarf a small nod before he moved out of the way and made it over to the counter.

“Not much of a dwarf if you can’t understand our language.” The dwarf with a funny hat laughed, not putting any heat behind his words. Nori glared at the shopkeeper.

“I’m Bofur by the way, this is my shop and that surly dwarf from earlier is my cousin Bifur. Might look scary but he’s harmless.” Bofur reached his hand out but Nori ignored it was he eyed the newest carvings.

“Your cousin is definitely not harmless.” Nori muttered getting a laugh from the friendly dwarf.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Bofur smiled. “Got any wee ones back home?”

“No, just two brothers.” Nori spotted an interesting looking carving that resembled more of an illustration than an actual toy. He paused before turning to Bofur and giving the dwarf a playful grin. “Are you the fine artist behind these pieces?”

Bofur’s cheeks pinkened slightly. “My cousin does the crazy things, I personally just enjoy the carving.”

Nori made his way to the other side of the counter, his hands tracing some of the carvings. “You’re both very talented.”

“You’ll find Master Dwarf, that I have a soft spot for flattery and will gladly accept more.” Bofur spoke clearly. Nori smirked at the dwarf who was smiling playfully back. “I would like to have your name though, if you want my cousin to believe me when I repeat your compliments.”

“I would hate for him to think of you as a liar.” Nori felt he was overstepping but enjoyed the rush as he got closer to the dwarf and the carving he wanted. “Well if you must know-”

“Are you-” Bofur’s hand grabbed his wrist before the thief’s hand could grab the carving and Nori felt a strange fire go through his system. It was like he was suddenly able to breath for the first time in his life and then nothing.

He was out before his head hit the ground.

***

“I demand a battle of honor!” Gimli tried to lift his father’s axe over his head but only ended up falling backwards so that he was looking up at the sky.

“He’s at it again…” Fili laughed before turning to Legolas and Kili who were stringing their bows. “I’m not sure what you did to him Legolas, but it’s not going to be long before he can actually pick up that axe.”

“But it will be longer still before he knows how to use it.” Legolas smirked at the young dwarf whose face was going redder by the minute. “What is my offense today, Master Gimli?”

Gone were the days of the quiet dwarfling who never spoke a word around the elf prince, now Legolas was the enemy. The blond couldn’t help but chuckle as Gimli continued to struggle with the axe, he enjoyed the spirit in his One, even if Gimli wasn’t truly his yet.

“It’s Master Dwarf to the likes of you!” Gimli let go of his dad’s axe so that he could glare at the elf. “You dishonor my station!”

“He’s a prince!” Kili laughed before shooting the first arrow.

“I’ve met princes, must say I’m not sure what’s so special about ‘em.” Gimli sniffed at the three princes. Legolas tried not to smile too brightly at that, instead he hid his smirk as he shot an arrow after Kili.

“Oi!” Fili laughed. “My feelings would be hurt if you were a bit taller.”

“I’m tall enough!” Gimli shouted, his face going red again.

“Are ye desruptin’ my students?” Dwalin growled at the dwarfling and smirked with Gimli growled back. “Impressive as ye are, ye can’t join yet. Now sit and watch quietly or I’ll send you back to the kitchens. I’m sure Master Bombur has something he can get you to do.”

Gimli visibly preened at Dwalin’s compliment making Legolas smirk before he turned back to show Kili the proper stance for shooting long range. “I’ll show you how to make your own arrows later but in the mean time, let’s see if you can shoot where I shoot.”

“Oh Master Legolas, teach me your ways.” Kili cooed making his eyebrows dance.

“None of that, now Fili, lift your sword. We’ll be going one on one until these light-weights finish playing with their tree-shagger toys.” Dwalin ignored Legolas’ glare as he grabbed Grasper and Keeper.

“One day, I’ll beat all you!” Gimli shouted before he shrunk slightly at Dwalin’s glare.

“Give it a few more years!” Fili laughed before dodging Dwalin’s first attack.

A few more years indeed, Legolas sighed as he glanced as the dwarfling to see Gimli glaring at him. He gave the young dwarf a wink to enjoy watching his face go red again before he corrected Kili’s stance.

***

The first thing Nori noticed when he woke up was that his hands were chained. He didn’t move or even open his eyes, he let his breath continue softly as he tried to remember how he had gotten there. His head was pounding, had he been in a fight? It felt like someone had taken their ax and-

“Oh.” His eyes flew open as he remembered Bofur.

“He’s awake!” A large red haired dwarf stared down at him with wide eyes.  

“You went through my clothes.” Nori glared at the dwarf. His jacket was missing and he could tell just from the weight of them that someone had gone through and emptied his pockets. There was a rough sounding shout from outside the room before the door slammed opened to reveal the angry dwarf that Nori remembered as Bifur.

“He says you don’t understand Khuzdul.” The fat one said with a weird expression, before frowning at Nori. “And that you’re a thief.”

“Is there a question there?” Nori drawled, hoping they weren’t paying too much attention to his hands as he felt around the locks.

Silence fell as the other two dwarves glanced at each other and started making hand gestures and speaking roughly. Nori cursed mentally as he realized his lock picks were missing from his sleeves.

There was a thud in the other room causing both the dwarves to jump before running out and shutting the door behind them, leaving Nori on his own. There was more shouting and more thumping as Nori waited.

Dori would laugh so hard when he heard about this.

Or cry.

“There you are!” The door swung open to reveal Bofur who smiled at Nori and ran over to the dwarf. “You’re real.”

“Aye.” Nori moved his hands to reach for the other dwarf but the chains didn’t budge. “Would you mind?”

“Oh.” Bofur looked confused at the chains before glaring at the other dwarves.

“He’s a thief.” The fat one stated as the other one made guttural noises.

“He’s my One, Bombur.” Bofur waved them off before grinning sheepishly at Nori. “Bombur is my brother, bit of a worrier.”

“I have one that’s just the same.” Nori smirked before he glared at the other two dwarves. “If I promise not to steal anything, can you throw me the key?”

Bofur turned and yelled something at his brother and cousin, Nori used his distraction to pull a pin from the dwarf’s boot that was close to his hands. He let them yell at each other before he freed himself and pulled on Bofur’s braid, enjoying the shocked look on the dwarf’s face before he pulled the dwarf into a kiss.

It was soft at first but Nori smiled when Bofur pressed harder, deepening the kiss. He felt their braids tug at each other as he nipped the toymaker’s lips.

“Really?” Bombur yelled at them and Nori just smirked as he let go of his prize, Bofur blinking at him with heavy lids.

“That was nice.” Bofur whispered before he eyed Nori’s hands with a frown. “You’re a thief.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” Nori wiggled his hands before sighing. He didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. Dori had always lectured him on the importance of dwarf culture but he had always assumed he would probably die before he found his One.

Well, now he found him.

“Brother, cousin, do you mind giving us a moment?” Bofur gave his family a small smile that they obviously didn’t trust before the murmured to each other and left the room, closing the door behind them. Bofur turned to Nori and made a pained face. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Nori.” His name left his lips before he even thought of making one up. Nori cursed lightly at the sight of Bofur’s smile and tried to ignore the warm feeling he got in his toes.

“Well Master Nori, we have a problem.” Bofur slid off his hat and twisted it in his hands. “I can’t marry a thief and I can’t run off with you.”

“That is a problem...” Nori found himself touching the other dwarf’s messy braid.

“We don’t have to decide now.” Bofur grabbed Nori’s hands and the thief frowned. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t the proper way.

He would have to ask Ori about it later, at least his little brother wouldn’t bother him with too many questions, would just be happy to teach Nori something.

“Let’s get your stuff back.” Bofur pulled Nori up and smiled.

Nori just held on tightly to his hand and let the dwarf lead him through the house.

They had time.

It would be fine.

***

“It seems my son has made his place in your kingdom.” Thranduil sighed from the balcony before he turned to Thorin. “My own heir seems to prefer the company of dwarves instead of doing his duties.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Thorin stated dryly, ignoring the glare he got from the elven king.

“There have been rumors of orc packs growing and I wanted to see if your men knew any truth on the subject or if it was just speculation.” Thranduil cut to the point. “I truly hate these meetings but as I know what path my heir will choose, it is my burden to bare.”

“Choose?” Thorin muttered before he waved Thranduil off. He truly did not care. “We have not had any issues here but I have been advised to start better communications with the other dwarf kingdoms.”

“By who?” Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “For surely they must have a gift if you’re willing to listen to someone else’s advice.”

“If you’re talking about the incident with the Dragon then-”

“Calm yourself my friends.” Gandalf smiled as he made his way onto the balcony before taking his hat off. “I was mainly hoping that Thorin would develop a more reliable way of communication aside from the Ravens.”

“I will send Kili and a party to Ered Mithrin within a week. I cannot spare Fili until after Durin’s Day.” Thorin waved off Gandalf’s smug look. “I am sending him to to the southern Kingdoms with Balin.”

“Why did you want me here, Gandalf the Grey?” Thranduil walked over the wizard. “You are connected enough to my other kin, and I have the woods protected with my own.”

“I asked you here…” Gandalf said with a tired sigh, “To tell you both that the goblins and orcs are getting brave. I’m not sure what is going on but I need you both to protect your own, and those around you and probably each other at some point.”

Thorin glared at the Elf King while Gandalf laughed at their expressions. The Dwarven King sighed before he held out his hand to Thranduil. “We are loyal to your son and will protect his people.

“If that is how it must be.” Thranduil grabbed Thorin’s hand. “Our treaty will stand for the future of Erebor, however short it might be.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard…” Gandalf sighed as both rulers let go, glared at him and then proceeded to stomp off in different directions. “At least they agree on something.”

Gandalf took a deep breath and pulled out his pipe.

It would take time, but he hoped he would see the Shire soon.

Hobbits were always better company.

***

It was so cold.

The snow has started and never stopped, they had waited for Spring and then Summer and now it was looking like it would only be Winter.

“Bilbo, sweetie.” His mom wrapped him in another thick scarf. “Remember to stay with the group. We’re all heading to the Old Took’s house with the rest of Hobbiton and we don’t want you to get lost.”

The Rangers were supposed to be coming in the next day to help the hobbits either leave their land or bring them food. They were all gathering in the Took’s hall.

Like a wedding, Bilbo told himself.

If not quite.

“Mom, I’m of age and can take care of myself.” Bilbo laughed as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his mother. “Now, Grandpa doesn’t like it when you call him Old Took, and we don’t want to get kicked out before they even let us in.”

“Ha, I’m his favorite daughter, he would never.” Belladonna laughed as she turned to her husband who had finished locking all the doors. “Are you done now, my love?”

“Let’s go, don’t want to be left behind.” Bungo opened the door and grit his teeth as the cold wind hit them harshly. “I see the torches, let’s go!”

And they went.

The air was cold and unforgiving.

Bilbo and his mom tried to sing songs together over the wind even if they couldn’t actually hear the words they were saying. Bungo yelling at them every now and then as they huddled close together, trying to march through the snow that was up to their waist and seemingly getting higher.

It was hard to breath, the air felt thin but they pushed on.

There was a sudden great gust and Bilbo felt his world go sideways at the force, he glanced around for his cousins as the wind suddenly came to a stop and all the torches were gone.

There was harsh breathing that didn’t quite sound like it belonged to a hobbit nearby.

It panted.

It wheezed.

Bilbo reached for his parents hands only to be suddenly pulled to the ground.

And then the screaming started.

“Wolves!” The shout rang out.

There was something sharp and strong pulling at him, Bilbo managed to kick a few times as he tried to scream only to have snow fill his mouth.

He grabbed a frozen root that was in the ground and pulled, managing to dislodge himself from the beast’s mouth.

Everything seemed silent even though Bilbo knew hobbits were shouting.

Bilbo was suddenly jolted to the side and whatever had held him was gone, he tried to crawl to his feet only to be knocked over again as another hobbit tripped over him.

“Bilbo?” Mirabella sobbed as she grabbed her cousin. “Bilbo, we have to run. There’s beasts hiding in the snow, we have to run.”

“But-” Bilbo wanted to shout for his parents but his cousin was already pulling him up and forcing him to move faster. “My parents-"

“Go Bilbo!” Mirabella pushed him forward as they took of running, he couldn’t see where he was heading and the snow only seemed to climb higher around them.

Torches.

Bilbo thought he could make out lights in the distance.

“We’re near the bridg-””’

“Bilbo!” Mirabella tried to grab his hand but it was too late, he slid on the ice and found himself no longer on solid land. The river had truly frozen over in this horribly climate, he had joked only a few weeks ago about how nice it would be to ice skate on it.

He tried to stop himself from sliding to the center where he knew it was thin but he had been running and it seemed there was nothing to grab.

He huffed as he was finally free of the snow only to see Mirabella staring at him wide-weyed. “Bilbo, don’t move!”

“I’m not sure that I am able.” Bilbo whispered as he heard the cracking of the ice around him. There was more shouting in the distance and Bilbo wondered if it was the Rangers since he thought he could hear horses.

He must be hearing things.

There was shouting and howling and screams.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut.

He hated water.

The cracking of the ice seemed to scream louder than any other noise.

“Bilbo, don’t move.” He heard someone on the other side of the river but didn’t bother looking up. He heard people running on the bridge and hoped his parents made it safely across. He felt the ice crack beneath his palms and gave his cousin a soft smile.

Then he was in the water.

It felt like his body was being ripped apart, like his skin was on fire and his lungs were exploding.

The water pushed him but he tried to grab the hole he had made only for his hands to slide on ice. He slammed his fist again the ice only to feel is solid above him, the water pushing him farther down the river.

He struggled.

He fought.

Bilbo found himself unable to move as the water kept taking him further.

“Darling.”

He was truly going to die as he heard his mother’s voice.

“Not yet, darling.”

Bilbo gasped as he was suddenly pulled out of the water. Gerontius Took had a piece of rope tied around his waist as he pulled his grandson from the water. The Old Took was soaking wet and he dragged Bilbo into the snow and land where several of his cousins were waiting.

“Heard Mirabella shout-”

“-he just disappeared and then-”

“How’d you know where to-”

Bilbo found the world going dark as he was dragged further. His cousins talking rapidly and the people shouting in the distance suddenly fading to black. He barely remembered coming to in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets as he heard crying and whispering around him.

“Bilbo…” He turned slightly to see the Old Took smoking a pipe by him, the old hobbit had never looked so tired and worn before. “Bella and her Bungo…”

He felt tears in his eyes even before the Old Took finished speaking, the blackness in his vision edging around again as the world started to spin.

“...they didn’t make it…”

Bilbo let the blackness take him.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews! Sorry that this is late! 
> 
> Holidays and whatnot! 
> 
> Hope everyone had an amazing Holiday and hopefully y'all have seen the Hobbit: DOS movie!! 
> 
> I rather enjoyed it...a couple of times. 
> 
> Note: I got a few mentions about getting a beta reader, and went back to the old chapters to correct some of the errors. I will probably consistently do that as I keep updating the story. I will try to be better with the mistakes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Warning for next chapter: Rating will be going up!


	6. Someone Always Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you told me what you were planning then I-”
> 
> “You really don’t want to know.” Kili smiled at the old dwarf before he pocketed the powder. “Word of this to no one, of course.”

 

***

Thorin took a breath as he briefly thought of the days when Fili didn’t argue with him. Now it seemed liked it was the only way they were able to talk to each other.

“I will not-”

“What will you not?” Thorin shouted as his nephew. Fili turned red in the face as he glared at his uncle before swinging his arm around to motion about the party that was currently happening inside the mountain as they shouted on the balcony. Definitely not the most private place for a royal argument but Thorin had known how this was going to play out as soon as he saw Fili’s pinched nerve.

“I will not marry any of those dwarfs!” Fili yelled before pointing at his uncle. “Don’t think that I don’t know what you and the court are plotting, worried for more heirs and more of our line.”

And Dwalin accused Thorin of being paranoid.

“You make it sound as if I am trying to usurp you, nephew.” Thorin smirked as he marched over the Fili, lowering his voice. “If that was the case then I would just declare you unfit and have Kili take the mantle.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I do what is best for Erebor, as it’s King!” Thorin took in a breath. “It seems you are only capable of thinking of yourself.”

“You’re the one who decided to wear the gloves.” Fili pointed at his uncle’s gloves. “I still have a chance for my One and I will not enter a political marriage. If you’re so concerned with heirs then you can marry one of them and do your duty.”

“You know nothing-”

“And maybe I’m fine with that!” Fili cut off his uncle before stomping to the edge of the balcony. He turned so that they could both glare at each other the winter air doing nothing to cool their nerves.

Thorin swore under his breath before made his way to the ledge and leaned against it heavily. “What would you do in my place?”

Fili blinked at the request before turning to look over the mountain side and at the city of Dale.

The music from the party filtered over their silence. Thorin briefly wondered what a sad pair they made, red in the face from shouting and the cold. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dis marched out here in a few minutes to be done with both of them.

“Give me until next Durin’s Day.” Fili sighed, “Give me till then, I will start handling more of the foreign courts and do my best to shake every dwarf’s hand that I meet. Give me until then and if I still have not met my One then I will choose someone from one of the Guilds.”

“Not the court?” Thorin raised an eyebrow at that.

Fili made a sour face. “If I must marry then I would prefer someone who already has their own passion.”

Sometimes, maybe it was more often then Thorin wanted to admit, the king forgot how old his nephew truly was. Fili had been of age, had been taking care of his duties to the court and answering to Thorin’s own demands for a while now. How had he missed his heir growing into his own rights?

“I will tell the advisors of your decision and silence any who disagree.” Thorin pulled Fili to him and touched their foreheads. “I hope you find your One.”

“I might run away if I don’t.” Fili teased as his uncle’s groan before stepping back. This was a joke Fili had inherited from his father and Thorin got a headache whenever he teased. “You could always choose to live forever and rule the mountain for all eternity.”

“That is one thing…” Thorin sighed as he admitted, “...that I will pity the elves for. My only solace is that I will be free of this crown one day.”

Fili just laughed before pulling his uncle with him as they tried to sneak back into the party. It seemed no one had missed their absence with Kili dancing with every daughter in the room. He was quite useful for a distraction when needed, Thorin mused.

If only he would take his duties more seriously.

“I think Kili should switch from the Jeweler’s Guild to the Artisan Guild, with as fancy as his footwork is.” Dwalin laughed as Dis glared at him.

“I’m surprised to find you here Dwalin.” Thorin admitted to his Captain of the Guard, “Thought you did not approve of these parties.”

Dwalin scowled at his King. “I do not but you know why I am here, haven’t heard hide nor hair from my brother in two months.”

“Balin was last in Rohan.” Thorin sighed. “I know he’s written you, so you must be sleeping in your office again. He’s heard word of a talented scribe out east and is now making his way there...though he never said exactly where he was heading.”

“And why do you avoid your rooms this time Master Dwalin.” Dis said with a knowing tone as she leered at the guard. “Broken to many fragile hearts or finally arrested the wrong dwarf?”

Dwalin’s face turned red and he tried to hold in his shouts.

Thorin just rolled his eyes.

He remembered once thinking their antics were flirting but after this many years he’s knows it for what it is.

Children still bickering just because they can.

***

Dori sighed as he sipped his wine and glanced around the peaceful home he had found himself in. A dwarf merchant, in Rivendell of all places, how had this happened?

Oh, he remembered how.

Nori that pest. Dori placed down his glass and went over to his loom. A trade he had picked up from a friend in the Iron Hills when his teas did little for his stress. He started the string as he remembered Ori finally getting an apprenticeship with a scribe from Lord Dain’s council to only be packing up the next month because Nori had stolen something from Dain’s eldest daughter.

Dori never found out what it was but he had his suspicions, despite how much Nori swore he didn’t steal anything and that whatever it might have been, it was given freely.

They had to head south since Nori had a price on his head in the north and they had found themselves in Gondor, surrounded by men. They had been treated poorly and Dori had been barely able to keep food on the table when it was just him and Ori, Nori still disappearing to who knows where...the silver haired dwarf growled before he took a deep breath and continued with his task.

It hadn’t been long before Dori had pack up their house again. Nori barely able to lift anything from his wrists being raw after almost losing both his hands. If it hadn’t been for Ori’s quick thinking with a fake letter of pardon--Dori tried not to break the string as he remembered how willing the youngest had been to save Nori--then their brother would have surely been forced to live a different type of life.

It was an elf of all things, Dori wondered if they would have made it much longer. They had been traveling with a group of merchants when they had come across a group of elves in the woods. One elf in particular would always stay in the back of Dori’s mind.

She had been more beautiful than anything Dori had ever laid eyes on and she spoke with such elegance. Dori sighed as he remember the Lady Galadriel and her soft smile as she had ran a hand over the dresses that Dori had put together. He had turned red at the sight of her, surely nothing he had made would ever befit such a beautiful woman.

She had given him a knowing look before she had bought a robe. Dori had thought that was the end of it before she had paused at the papers hanging from the ceiling. It was the best place to let the pages dry and it was out of the way, but she still paused as she glanced over Ori’s work.

Little Ori, Dori found himself smiling as he thought of the youngest Ri brother. How he had wondered if taking him had been the right thing but then Ori was so much part of their family. It felt like a missing piece had finally been filled in his life and it was all thanks to the little scribe apprentice. Dori briefly admitted to himself about how had hoped that when Ori had joined them, that maybe then Nori would stay but of course he hadn’t.

Mahal couldn’t perform all miracles.

“Brother!” Ori waved in front of Dori with a shy smile. “I’m going to meet Lord Elrond for my lesson. Did you want me to bring anything from the kitchens when I return?”

Dori smiled at his younger brother and blessed Mahal for him. Ori, son of Riika was an apprentice scribe for the Last Homely House, being taught under Lord Elrond himself. If Dori had someone to brag to, he would have done it loudly.

“No need, pet.” Dori fussed with Ori’s braids causing the scribe to hit his hands away before he pulled on his knit sweater. “Just don’t get too distracted and maybe we can join the elves for dinner tonight.”

Ori’s smile was bright as the dwarf grabbed his books and made his way out the door.

Dori just sighed with a smile.

This place had been good for him. The first few years had been great but Ori had seemed depressed when he thought no one was looking. Such a brave little thing, maybe not so little more but he would also be Dori’s little brother. Dori had been afraid it was homesickness for Erebor but Ori had constantly waved him off.

It had been hard to force Ori into a life on the run but Dori had been selfish and Nori hadn’t been any better. Ori had grown more comfortable with them in time and Dori could even find himself forgetting the years without the youngest sibling.

Then Ori had shown like a light as soon as Lady Galadriel introduced the young scribe to Lord Elrond. The things the elves were teaching him! Dori huffed. He wouldn’t have received an education like this even in Erebor!

“Master Dwarf.” A light voice called from the door causing Dori to smile as he got up and made his way to his favorite customer.

Arwen was a thing of beauty...for an elf.

Dori certainly approved of her company more than her brothers and...that ranger.

“I have been telling your for years to call me Dori.” The silver haired doward smiled as the she-elf sat on a stool in his front room. “What can I do for the Lady Arwen today?”

“I was wondering if you could put a braid in my hair, as yours are always so well done.” Arwen’s cheeks pinked. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and made a shape with her hand.

“Of course!” Dori laughed. “But first, some tea!”

“Am I interrupting?” The elf Lindir smiled at Dori from the doorway before bowing at Arwen.

“Let me finish the lady’s hair and then I will help you Master Elf.” Dori poured a cup of tea and placed it on a small plate before turning to smile at the elf.

Only for the cup to shatter at his feet at the sight of the white haired dwarf beside Lindir. He felt like his heart was being squeezed as he stared at the dwarf.

“You!” Dori felt his face heat up.

The black leather band on his wrist felt like it was burning.

Balin only looked slightly sheepish as he gave Dori a wave. “Me.”

***

“I would write poetry about your hair.” Legolas twirled the red braid in his hand. “If I didn’t know it would be wasted on such a dwarf.”

“I would demand that you leave my hair be, if I thought you would actually listen.” Gimli griped as he pulled his hair from the elf’s hand. Legolas laughed as the dwarf stomped away muttering to himself before he sighed and leaned against the tree on the side of the mountain.

“Why do you tease him so?” Kili smirked as the elf jumped. “I knew I could sneak up on you if your were distracted enough!”

“We all tease him.” Legolas stated plainly before grabbing Kili’s hands and looking over the callouses.

“You never hesitate to touch another’s hand.” Kili paused before giving Legolas a confused look. “But I’ve only ever seen you touch Gimli’s hair.”

Legolas had learned early on that Kili had keen sight for a dwarf, but the elf prince was lucky that Kili didn’t have his brother’s wit. “I don’t know many elves with that shade.” Legolas shrugged before he let go of Kili’s hands only to have the dwarven prince grab his hand back. “And you know that elves don’t have the same notions when it comes to touching hands.”

“It is true, about elves being born with an image of their one in their mind?” Kili moved Legolas’ hand so that it was as they were holding them like a couple. “Because dwarves, we just have to touch our One and then we’re knocked out!”

“Seems rather direct.” Legolas smirked as Kili pretended to get hit over the head and falling to the ground. The elven prince laughed at his friend before he rubbed his hands together and glared at Kili’s knowing look. “Some of us are born with an image, other’s are born with an idea, some never see anything.”

“I hate how you elves never truly answer questions.” Kili groaned from the ground.

“And you dwarves are always so nosey…” Legolas smirked before pointing as his own nose. “Which is fitting counting on the size of yours.”

“Oi!” Kili shouted before tackling the other prince. “Take it back!”

“Never!” Legolas laughed as he got out of the dwarf’s grip and took off running. “You’re a few hundred years too late to keep up with me!”

“No fair.” Kili huffed falling back on the ground to stare at the sun only to have a shadow cover him.

“I came home expecting a warm welcome only to find that Mother and Uncle are in meetings and my own brother gallivanting with the enemy.” Fili smirked as he helped his brother up.

Fili had kept to his word and was barely in the kingdom he had been traveling so much over the past few months. Legolas briefly wondered how many hands the prince had touched now in his desperation to find his One.

“Any luck finding your One?” Kili smiled before he sighed as his brother’s frown. “No worries, if it doesn’t work out then I might have a plan.”

“A plan.” Fili glared at his brother. It was hard to trust anything Kili said, especially when his little brother got that look in his eye. Fili had gotten into trouble many times because of that look.

“Hey, while you’re off on the impossible quest, I’ve been looking into things!” Kili wrapped his arm around his brother and smirked despite Fili’s worried face.

“Trust me.”

***

“No.” Dori felt like he was suffocating in his own living room. The gently breeze of the Homely House doing nothing to calm his nerves as he glanced at the dwarf who was sitting on the other side of the room.

“Master Dori.” Lord Elrond spoke quietly getting the silver haired dwarf’s attention. “I would suggest that you talk this over with young Ori.”

Dori felt a laugh bubble in his throat at the thought before he forced himself to take a deep breath. He turned so that his back would be facing his visitors but then that made him face the mess he had made of their home in his fit of rage. He felt his face warm in embarrassment at the destruction.

He hadn’t meant to pull the tree from the ground, he had meant to swing it like an axe once he had gotten it out but now that he saw his once beautiful rooms decimated with a giant tree breaking through the apartments...he had a lot of regrets. Dori took another breath, noticing how some of the elven guards tensed as he moved, he tried to give them a small nod in apology before he turned to Lord Elrond and Balin.

Master Balin.

The old dwarf looked like he was about to say something before he eyed the tree and closed his mouth again. Lord Elrond let a sigh before he stood from his seat. “I must go tend to young Ori, he is most likely wondering why I haven’t returned.”

“Yes, of course.” Dori took another deep breath.

“I would like-” Balin paused when Dori glanced his way and made sure to keep eye contact. “I would use this moment to speak to you Master Dori, and if you are not happy with my words then I will leave this place and never return.”

Lord Elrond waited for Dori to give a nod before he left and Balin found himself alone with his One. The older dwarf rubbed the leather of his hands together before he cleared his throat and motioned for the chair next to the one he was standing in front of.

Dori just stood and stared at him.

“Well, I’ll just get straight to it.” Balin huffed as he remained standing. “I have been looking for a new master scribe and have traveled across kingdoms-”

“You’re not taking him.” The words were out of his mouth before he even had the thought and Dori glared at the other dwarf, waiting for a challenge. “You can’t take him away.”

“I would not take anyone against their will.” Balin spoke slowly, clearly trying to measure his words and it made Dori’s blood boil. “He would be the Master Scribe of Erebor and would one day rise to be the Royal Historian, where-”

“I don’t give a damn about titles!” Dori hissed. “That’s all you and your line ever worried about. Titles and who was born from what, he’s the third son of a spurned mistress! What would your great King say-”

“I didn’t reject you because you held no title.” Balin’s voice was like a knife through the air. Dori felt like he had been gutted and found himself sitting in the nearest chair.

And that was the whole issue, wasn’t it? Dori took a shuddering breath as his forced himself to breath. He didn’t know why he had been rejected on that day, he just remembered waking up to the frown of Vin, the dwarrowdam he had befriended in the market. His head had been pounding as he stared at her and remembered meeting her husband.

Master Balin, advisor to the king.

Dori would have scoffed if he thought he wouldn’t break down into tears afterwards. There was movement to the side before Balin was standing in front of him. The dwarf looked old and tired, Dori imagined he didn’t fair much better.

“You made her do it.” Dori whispered knowing the dwarf heard him. “Your own wife sent me away.”

“Aye.” Balin spoke softly. “She was my wife.”

It was like he was being broken all over again. Every piece he had carefully put together to be strong for his family, for his brothers. All of his hard work being undone because of this horrible, cowardly dwarf. Dori took another breath and he glared at Balin, finding it easier to breath through his anger.

The older dwarf just sighed with a resigned noise.

They could have been in silence for hours, maybe even if longer if Dori let himself be as dramatic as Nori claimed he was. He felt himself choking on his anger, the shame he had felt all these years still as fresh as that day...and then he just felt tired.

So tired.

“You may speak with him.” Dori sighed.

“Thank you.” Balin did a small bow before pausing at the sight of Dori. The older man suddenly bent forward so that he was bowing as far as his back would let him at his old age, he heard Dori make a confused noise at the gesture before Balin whispered. “Thank you.”

***

The lips were firm and demanding and Bofur found himself leaning into the warm body when he knew he shouldn’t. “Shh.” Nori murmured before deepening the kiss. The thief’s hands making their way under Bofur’s shirt, startling the toy maker.

“Where’s my belt?” Bofur huffed as his pants fell to the floor from his spot against the door. He should really put a stop to this, they weren’t even properly courting.

“Don’t say that.” Nori murmured against his neck, making Bofur realize he had been thinking out loud. Nori just chuckled before walking backwards and dragging the other dwarf with him to the bed. “I actually brought you my first gift. So that you’re aware of my intentions.”

“Oh, I’m completely aware of your intentions.” Bofur shoved Nori’s jacket off him before they both fell on the mattress, somehow with the thief on top. “You’ve come to steal kisses and what else this night, my thief.”

“I only came to take what is given.” Nori sat on Bofur’s legs and held something tightly in his hands out for Bofur.

“Nori…” Bofur stared at the hand before looking at the thief. “We’re not courting.”

“Mmmhmm.” Nori agreed before kissed him again. Bofur briefly wondered if Nori had remembered to lock the door this time, not it would stop Bifur from breaking it down but it would at least give them a little warning. He felt hot and he knew he was flushed as he felt the other dwarf above him.

“Nori, I can’t marry a thief, especially one that will have me banished from Dale.” Bofur tried to push the thief off. “I will not lose my shop for some-”

Nori ignored the toymaker and shoved him down the mattress with a kiss. Bofur tried to say something but it quickly turned into gibberish as Nori started to rock against him, creating friction and a variety of places that Bofur wasn’t going to complain about. Nori was the absolute worst thing that could ever happened to him and the absolute best.

“Have you ever…” Nori stripped Bofur further, enjoying the pale skin and hair he uncovered. He watched the blush color the dwarfs skin and enjoyed even more how low it went down.

“I waited.” Bofur admitted with a groan as he pulled his hat over his face. The only piece of clothing Nori decided to leave on his One. “Seems so silly now…”

“I’m pleased.” Nori pushed the hat up to give the toymaker another kiss before traveling down. His One arched and tried to hide his noises but Nori would have none of that as he grabbed the dwarf’s erection and sucked it in.

Thank Eru the store was closed.

“Mahal’s hammer!” Bofur shouted, sitting up and grabbing Nori’s hair. The words that followed were foreign to Nori but he didn’t mind and it sounded like Bofur was cursing and praising him all at once.

The air in the room was hot, the open window seemed to not be letting any air in as Bofur tried not to pull on the thief’s hair too much. It had been months of this, weeks with no sight or word from his one and then a quick tussle after closing the store, Bofur groaned, his heart felt like it was finally going to break out of his chest.

It didn’t take long to finish Bofur off and he smirked as the toymaker fell back on the mattress panting. The thief crawling over him and before messing with his braids.

“When we are married, I plan to take the rest.” Nori whispered against Bofur’s lips.

Nori found his first courting gift again and lifted it in front of Bofur. It was an earing, a long claw that was adorned with a silver cuff with carvings in it. Bofur stared at it before turning to Nori, the thief silencing him with his hand as he smiled.

“The claw is from my first beast I killed, and I carved and molded the silver myself.” Nori placed it gently on Bofur’s chest. “I knew you wouldn’t appreciate something...borrowed, but accept this as my first gift.”

“Nori…” Bofur grabbed the gift and sat up, finding no words to reject the gift despite how he knew what his family was going to say. Not that it mattered since when he looked up the thief was gone.

“Useless…” Bofur swore under his breath and fell back on the blankets.

Bofur found himself wondering if this was a battle he even wanted to win...and how long it would be before he got to see his thief again.

After all, it was proper to return a gift with another gift.

Oh, he hoped he didn’t lose his shop over this.

***

Dis sighed as she made her way down to the throne room.

Balin was finally returning after months of searching for a scribe apprentice of all things and the Guild Masters were in a frenzy since some had been slacking on their duties with the head counsel gone on a journey that most expected would take at least a year.

“Any word?” Dis spoke sternly with her brother, enjoying the way he rolled his eyes at her.

Family.

“They should be reaching the gate within the hour and I expect Balin will do the formal introductions shortly after.” Thorin spoke dully as if he was repeating the same information over and over again. “And before you ask, I do not know who he chose.”

“Must be quite skilled.” Dis smirked before waving away the line of dwarves surrounding her brother. “Off with you lot, the King has another appointment to keep. If you need anything to sign you will go through the Royal Advisor once he’s back in the mountain.”

“Another appointment?” Thorin gave Dis a confused looked.

“You need to eat something before you faint.” Dis stated matter of factly before waving over at Bombur who had just entered the hall with a tray of food.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, letting the chef set up a meal to the side of the throne. Dis didn’t bother waiting for her brother before she took her seat and smirked when Thorin made his way over. It was nice getting to have lunch, just the two of them.

It rarely happened these days with their duties being split apart but Dis felt she would always find a way to make time for these moments.

“So what do you want?” Thorin sat back at the table and smirked at his sister.

Dis felt the need to fight her brother on the fact that she shouldn’t need anything to have his ear before she just sighed and glared at him. No point beating around the bush, it just wasn’t in their blood. “I want to give Fili another year.”

“Dis…”

“Thorin…” Dis mocked back. “He’s still young and still has time, surely another year won’t matter.”

“If he had asked for two years, I would have given him two.” Thorin pushed away from the table and let dwarves from the kitchen take care of it. “He set his own time and he has to honor it.”

“Brother, listen to yourself…”

“Dis, I will hear no more. Fili has two more months and then Durin’s Day will be upon us. I expect him to have chosen by then.” Thorin made his way back to the throne and it wasn’t a moment too soon as the doors to the hall opened and Member’s of the Guilds starting filling in.

“Lady Dis.” Dwalin drawled.

“Master Dwarf.” Dis sneered at him, fighting the urge to stick out her tongue as she saw the halls continue to fill. “You’re brother is going to get quite a show on his return.”

“He’s always been one for dramatics.” Dwalin sighed. “All this for a mere scribe.”

“You would say that.” Dis laughed before she smiled fondly at the dwarf. “This mere scribe is most likely going to be our next historian. That is nothing to scoff at.”

Dis didn’t bother to wait for Dwalin’s reply, just assumed it was something rude as she saw her son’s trying to sneak in through the door closest to the throne. Fili was still braiding his hair and Kili was wearing the wrong boots.

She wept for the future.

“You’re late.” Thorin glared at them both before waving them over.

“Sorry uncle.” Fili gave a small bow before standing to his Uncle’s right, Kili doing the same but moving to the left. Dis stood the the side of Fili and smirked at Dwalin who stood behind her. Master Camain of the Historian Guild stood behind Kili.

There was a bit a noise as the main doors opened and Dis found herself trying to looking into the crowed to pick out the scribe. The only dwarf she could spot easily was Balin who was in front of the procession, the white haired dwarf made his way up the throne, going up a few steps before bowing.

“Balin, son of Fundin, has returned.” Balin gave Dis a wink before stood up. He did a small bow to Master Camain before turning to the group behind him. “I present Erebor with it’s new scribe.”

A slight looking dwarf stumbled slightly forward, he looked lost and almost frightened as he started at the royal family. Dis narrowed her eyes at him.

Something was familiar.

“Ori.” Dis turned to Dwalin to see the guard was almost pale as he stared at the young dwarf and Dis turned back to see if it was true.

“Ori, son of Riika.” Ori did a bow, glancing behind him every now and then before he finished. “At your service.”

“Ori!” Kili shouted with a smile as he ran down the stairs and pulled his old friend into a hug. “I can’t believe it’s really you! You look exactly the same!”

“Prince Kili.” Balin gave the prince a look and Dis wanted to slap her own head. The crowed of dwarrows murmured at the sight and a few laughed.

“Welcome back to Erebor Ori, I hope you and your brothers find a home here.” Thorin stated matter of factly and now that Dis was looking for it she could see two familiar looking hair styles in the group that surrounded Ori.

There was a bit more of an uproar as Ori was introduced to the other Guilds, Dis turning to see what Dwalin had to say about his little gem returning only to find the guard gone.

Oh.

Dis paused before turning to look over at her brother who had also noticed the guards retreat.

Thorin waved off her worry and Dis took a breath.

He probably just didn’t want to be teased.

***

Ori slammed the door shut so that he could slide down it.

Oh, he was so stupid.

Such a foolish dwarf!

“He probably doesn’t remember you.” Ori pulled on his braids, almost wishing he could ask his brothers for advice but knowing they would only frown at him once they realized how selfish he had been when he had accepted Balin’s offer.

Sure, he was getting an amazing opportunity and now he would be a fully fledged scribe but…

He had wanted to see Dwalin again.

Dwalin was his One, he was sure of it. There was no other way to explain how he felt even after all these years.

And they could finally be together...except…

Dwalin had left before Ori had been able to greet him properly.

“He’s the Captain of the Guard, he has more important things to do than wait on ceremonies.” Ori groaned before he took a better look at his room.

He was back in Erebor.

After so much time.

The Lonely Mountain.

Home.

“Ori, open the door!” Ori took another breath as he steeled himself and got back to his feet, he barely had the door cracked before it flew open and he found himself surrounded by Kili again. “I can’t believe it’s really you!”

“In case you couldn’t tell, you’ve been missed.” Fili teased behind his brother as Kili finally let go. The older prince held out his hand for Ori and Ori took it gently, noticing the sigh Fili gave when nothing happened.

“I always told you that we weren’t each other’s Ones.” Ori whispered softly before he was pulled into another hug. Fili was warm and Ori felt himself blushing as he was held against his friend. “You’ve grown up.”

“I don’t see what is so exciting.” Ori blinked as both the brothers groaned and stepped away to reveal a young dwarf with red hair. “Looks more like an elf than a dwarf.”

“He has spent the last fifteen years in Rivendell.” A blond elf appeared behind the red head and pulled on his braid.

“Oh Gimli!” Ori realized. “You’ve grown, I didn’t recognize you! And Legolas...you look exactly the same.”

Gimli’s cheeks pinked and he have Legolas a smug look. Legolas just laughed.

“Oi!” Ori jumped when Dori slammed open the door to main entrance of their new home and the silver haired dwarf glared at all the intruders. “I demand all visitors leave at once. I’ve had enough of Durin’s line in my view today and I might just bring out my flail again!”

“Why you-”

“We were just leaving Master Dori.” Kili covered Gimli’s mouth. “Excuse our intrusion.”

Dori just glared as he waited for the group to leave, smirking slightly when Kili yelled ‘Don’t you know who that is?!’ just as the door slammed shut. Good to know his reputation still stood in this Mountain. He turned to his youngest brother to see Ori staring at the ground.

“Now none of that, whatever you are thinking you can just stop now.” Dori sighed as he stared at the rooms. “This was a good idea, as much as I might not like it now.”

“You think?” Ori asked sheepishly. Dori had been silent for most of the trip to the mountain and Ori had been afraid he had been forcing his brother into something horrible.

“Yes.” Dori sighed before he pulled his younger brother into a hug. “It’s about time we returned to this place.”

Ori let out a relieved breath.

He could do this.

***

“It knocks people out?” Kili held the container of dust away from his face before he turned Oin.

“It’s meant for medicinal purposes, though I am unsure of your interest.” The doctor sighed. “If you told me what you were planning then I-”

“You really don’t want to know.” Kili smiled at the old dwarf before he pocketed the powder. “Word of this to no one, of course.”

“Of course.” Oin rolled his eyes. “But if someone gets hurt, I’m informing the princess first.”

Kili gave a pained smile before he waved off the old doctor. “No one ever gets hurt in my pranks.”

Oin watched the prince disappear before muttering under his breath.

He hoped everyone came out of whatever prank the prince was planning with all of their limbs...unlike last time.

***

He couldn’t do this.

Ori stared at the tomes in front of him. All the work that Master Camain had given him to finish in his first month and it felt like he had barely made a dent between translating ancient dwarvish runes to making copies of illustrated tomes so that the library could retire the older books into the vaults.

He hadn’t seen Dori in weeks.

“Master Ori.” Carmain’s stern voice spoke from the other side of the room. “After much consideration, I’ve decided you should take an apprentice of your own. I expect you to introduce me to them tomorrow.”

Ori just nodded and waited for the other man to leave before he pulled on his braids.

He didn’t have time for an apprentice!

“He must really like your work.” Ori jumped at the sight of Fili smiling over him. The prince was holding a candle and brought it over to Ori’s desk, making Ori realize how dark the light he had been working in was. “I was hoping to steal you away for lunch.”

Ori smiled at his friend. “I have to finish at least a few more pages and now I must find an apprentice. I fear I will never have time for food again.”

“How about this…” Fili grabbed Ori’s arms and dragged the other dwarf out of his chair. “We will walk to the balcony where I already have food waiting and you can get some fresh air.”

“But what about-”

“Don’t take on an apprentice, tell Master Camain tomorrow that you would prefer to get more acquainted with Erebor since you’ve been gone for so long. Promise him that you will wait until after the celebrations as you don’t want to chose an apprentice who is distracted by upcoming festivus.” Fili smiled when Ori gave him a look.

“You sound like a prince.”

“I am a prince.” The older dwarf scoffed.

“Yeah, but you actually...sound smart.” Ori flushed as his words and Fili’s glare.

“I could just leave you here to rot.” Fili shoved Ori away playfully.

“No, I need food!” Ori tried to grab Fili again only slip on some paper that was on the stone floor. Fili laughed as they both fell down, paper and ink falling after them. “Are you okay?”

Ori laughed as he helped Fili sit up, his friend smiling at him.

“Prince Fili.” A gruff voice startled them both and Ori found himself frozen. It was suddenly like all the air in the room as gone and Ori couldn’t look up. He felt like he swallowed a rock as he tried to think of something to say.

“Mister Dwalin!” Fili laughed before he caught the sour look on the older dwarf’s face. “Is there something wrong?”

“I was told to inform you that your meal on the balcony is getting cold.” The guard huffed before stomping off.

“What is his problem?” Fili huffed before he turned to see Ori making a pained face. “Ori?”

“He won’t talk to me.” Ori murmured as he gave his friend a pleading look. “I can’t even look at his face, I’m afraid of what I’ll see but when I tried to see him...he walked right past me as if I wasn’t there.”

Ori found himself wondering if he was going to be like Dori, if his one was going to reject him. He didn’t know Dori’s story but he knew what the black band meant. What if he and his brothers were cursed?

“But...you’ve been back for weeks?” Fili tried to give his friend a smile. “I’m sure there is a misunderstanding-”

“I hurt him.” Ori rubbed his face with his sleeves. “Or maybe he was happy to be rid of me...oh why did I come back?”

“Ori.” Fili grabbed his friend’s face and pulled on his braids. “Give him time, Dwalin is the most hard headed Dwarf there is, he might not even realize that you’re back yet!”

“But-”

“Now let’s go get lunch!” Fili pulled them both off the ground. They stumbled out of the office in no time, Fili purposely shoving Ori quickly out the door in a different direction than the one Dwalin had left in.

It had been easy, falling back into step with Ori in the mountain. It was almost like the dwarf had never left except for those memories that had always felt they were missing kin. Fili smiled as he followed his friend to the table, Ori had grown into his mother’s genes. Not quite the beauty that Dori was but all the sons of Riika had their mother’s features...or so Fili had been told. He had never met the jewel but he did find referring to Ori as a gem very suiting.

“You look good, Ori. The elves must have treated you well when you studied there.” Fili laughed at his friend’s blush. “I have never been to Rivendell but I hear it is a sight to see.”

“I got to see many things on my travels.” Ori smiled. “And many were kind just like many were not. But, I knew I would always come back here.”

“Because he is your One?” Fili sighed at his friend. Ori visibly shrinking at the topic. “We do not have to talk about this-”

“I feel that he’s mine.” Ori whispered before looking up at his friend. “It is why I stopped writing, aside from Nori saying we shouldn’t leave a trail, it was mainly...I didn’t know what to do. How could I right him useless letters when I wanted to send him sonnets...he would have thought be a dwarfling with a mere crush!”

“You were a dwarfling with a crush.” Fili smirked at Ori’s sour face. “I wish you had kept writing me at least.”

Ori just smiled before he sat back in the sun.

It had been a nice break.

“I’m getting betrothed next month.” Fili sighed.

“I had heard.” Ori frowned at his friend. “I have my One but I feel I will never truly have him and you may never find yours.”

“I could always choose you.” Fili smirked. “The next in line as Master Historian would be a good choice and we would be happy, in our own way.”

Ori just smiled. “I can’t Fili.”

Fili just groaned. “But it would be so easy!”

“Do you know who you might choose?” Ori wondered seriously. “You could always run away.”

“I’m a grown dwarf and prince of Erebor, not some dwarfling who's afraid of the dark. I wouldn’t run away, no matter how dire it seemed.”

Ori just smiled at his friend.

Fili had changed.

They all had.  

***

Kili held the bag of dust in his hand as he looked over all the in Erebor.

Maybe he could use it on the training grounds and make it look like he knocked Dwalin out...or he could knock out his mom in one of the mines and make it look like she’d been missing for days. But Dwalin would seek vengeance and his mom would probably kill him.

Maybe he could throw it across the throne room when there was another ceremony and see how many people it worked on…

Now that would be hilarious.

A whole group of dwarves having a fainting spell in front of their king!

It would definitely piss his uncle off.

Kili balanced the bag on the top of his hand.

“TO THE DUNGEONS!” A shout rang in his ear causing Kili to jump, the bag leaving his hand as he grabbed for his sword and spun to see his mom smiling at him.

“Mother!” Kili shouted as he glared at her.

“I knew you were planning something!” Dis pointed her finger at her son. “Just wanted to make sure you know-”

“Lady Dis!” A shout came from the path beneath the one Dis and Kili were on. The Princess just gave her son a look before both her and Kili were peering over the edge.

To find Fili and Ori unconscious on the ground.

Kili stood frozen.

No.

No. No.

“What happened?!” Dis yelled as she found the closest stair and made her way to her eldest son.

“I don’t know, Princess.” A young dwarf merchant grabbed pointed at the pair. “I saw them walk in and Prince Fili grabbed Master Ori’s arm and-”

“They had just had lunch on the balcony, do you think-”

“Oh, it’s so romantic. The prince and the master scribe-”

“Hush!” Dis waved the merchants off before motioning from some of the guards. “I need King Thorin to come to Prince Fili’s room, Master Dori too.”

“Mahal.” Kili stared at the still not moving dwarves.

Fili was going to kill him.

“Fili found his One!” Dis laughed before pointing at Kili. “Come help move your brother and I will take Ori. It’s best to move them some place private...you never know how they’re going to act when they wake.”

“But-” Kili fumbled as he tried to find the bag only to not see any proof.

“Kili.” Dis ordered again.

Oh, he had really messed it up this time.

***

Dwalin slammed the door to his office and groaned. “You could at least not sit in my chair.”

“You’ve been sleeping here again.” Balin sighed before he glared at his brother. “And don’t think I don’t know what this is about. You’ve been avoiding me ever since I got back.”

“I’ve been busy getting ready for the festival.” Dwalin fell back on the hard couch he had been using for sleep. “Now what do yeh want?”

“Typical.” Balin scoffed before sat up a little straighter. “This is about Ori-

“I’m leaving.” Dwalin barely got to his feet before his brother was in front of him and pushing him back down.

“You’ll stay right there and until I say.” Balin pulled a chair up and ignored Dwalin’s glare. “If you’re going to act like a child then I will treat you like one. He keeps asking me about you and I find that odd since you promised me last week that you would go see him!”

“I did!” Dwalin growled.

“Was he aware that you were seeing him or were you pining from a dark corner?” Balin snipped causing Dwalin’s face to go red.

“It’s complicated.”

“You loved the lad, I know you did.” Balin softened slightly as he took a deep breath. “I thought you would be thrilled to have him here.”

And Dwalin was.

He had been so happy to have Ori back in the mountain only…

“It’s not how it’s supposed to be.” Dwalin sighed as he rubbed his face. He hated having these chats with his brother, with Balin expected him to explain something that he could only feel deep in his chest. How could he explain this hole in his soul, how would his brother be able to understand something he didn’t?

“I don’t understand, brother.”

“He has his own life now, his own family, a path in the mountain that will have him be treated like royalty.” Dwalin huffed out, hoping his brother would understand.

“I still don’t follow.” Balin frowned.

“For the smart one in the family you are being purposely dense.” Dwalin growled before he stood up and started pacing. “You know how I missed him, how I cared for him and then how-”

Dwalin slammed his fist against his desk.

He hated putting things to words.

Defining something in way for the world to understand.

No one could understand this.

“He came back.”

“But he didn’t come back to me!” Dwalin shouted before he fell into the chair by his desk. His anger leaving him almost instantly.

Balin just sighed and shook his head.

“Brother…” Dwalin gave Balin a look before he glanced down at his gloved hands. “It is not right of me to want this from him when I cannot give him what he deserves.”

“You know Thorin would not judge if you chose happiness over such an oath. Things have changed-”

“I have not.” Dwalin stretched his hands in his gloves. “It is for the best if I keep to my oath.”

“You’re afraid.” Balin waved his brother off before he could interrupt. “And if this is how you act then you don’t deserve him.”

They let a silence fill the room as Dwalin hit his head on the back of the chair. Balin wanted to say more, he felt the words bubbling out but knew that Dwalin would not take them kindly. Balin had had his chance and he hated to see Dwalin do this.

“You should talk to him.” Balin tried softly. “At the very least, you can be a mentor to him and look out for him. You won’t be able to do those things if he’s terrified of you.”

“Hmph.” Dwalin took a breath before he got to his feet. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I will go see him now.” Dwalin opened the door to his office. “We can walk there together, brother, if you’re truly worried.”

“I trust your word.” Balin smiled as he let himself out. “Now I should-”

“Master Balin!” A dwarven guard Dwalin knew as Lor ran up to them. “You are needed in Prince Fili’s quarters!”

“What has happened?” Balin spoke before Dwalin could shout.

“It seems he found his One but the King wants you. There are...circumstances.” The Guard chose his words carefully causing both sons of Fundin to tense.

“Who is the lucky dwarf?” Dwalin clenched his fists.

“That’s the thing...the new scribe, Master Ori.” The Guard did a bow before motioning for Balin to follow him.

Dwalin stood in the hall as it emptied out, the kingdom in an uproar.

He didn’t think he could move.

***

Ori’s head hurt.

Alot.

“Elbereth…” Ori moaned as he tried to sit up.

“You shouldn’t move.” Dori’s voice calmed him slightly but he was still confused about where he was. The bed he was on was softer than his own and the room did not smell like old paper or ink.

“Gone and bagged yourself a royal.” Nori snickered causing Ori to open his eyes and glare at his brother.

“What?”

Dori glared at the middle Ri before turning his attention back to the youngest. “Ignore him, pet.”

“Where…” Ori glanced around a bit more as he took in the room he was in. “Where am I?”

“He doesn’t remember.” Ori turned his head to see the Princess Dis smirking at him.

“Remember what?” Ori tried again.

“Ori...darling…” Dori petted his hair until Ori waved him off.

“What happened and where am I?”

“You’re in Prince Fili’s room.” Nori ducked down to try and avoid Dori’s glare. “Because you’ve gotten engaged!”

“What?”

“Everyone saw Ori.” Dis came and sat on the other side of the bed, she was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to touch him yet the action seemed so familiar. Dori stayed on Ori’s other side. “Do you remember lunch?”

“I had it with Fili, on the balcony near the Main Gate. He likes the view and I like the sun.” Ori tried to sound polite but knew he was failing.

It was like Mahal was banging against his skull.

“I had a headache for days afterwards.” Dis stated causing Ori to look back at her. “When I first met Vili, all I remember from the first week is the headaches.”

“I thought my head would explode.” Dori whispered beside Ori, touching the band on his wrist before going back to petting Ori’s hair. This time Ori let him.

“But Fili’s not my One.” Ori stated causing the room to laugh.

“Apparently he is.” Nori sighed at his baby brother. “Everyone who saw it is already telling the kingdom of how you had an eyelash against your cheek and the Prince couldn’t fight the urge to not rub his thumb-”

“I don’t have time for this.” Ori cut his brother off. “It can’t be-”

“But it is.” Dis said with a smile.

“No it can’t-”

“Ori!” The doors to the room swung open to reveal a very confused looking Fili. “I need to speak with Ori, now if you please.”

“That’s not how-” Dori started but Dis cut him off.

“A moment won’t hurt.” The Princess ushered Ori’s brothers out of the room before she shut the door behind her. Fili waited a moment before he pulled back a curtain on a wall that revealed another door, he swung it open and Kili fell into the room.

“I’m so sorry!” Kili started immediately.

“What did you do?” Fili pulled his brother off the ground before letting go so that he could grab his head. “This feels worse that last Durin’s Day!”

Ori managed to get himself out of the bed and helped steady Fili before he glared at Kili.

The younger prince just got to his knees before them. “It was an accident, I promise. It wasn’t meant for you two, I wasn’t even sure how I was going to use it and then mother scared me and it fell and I didn’t even know you two would be there-”

“Kili.” Ori sighed as he pulled his friend into a hug. “I will forgive you as soon as I understand you, please slow down!”

“I might not be as forgiving.” Fili snapped before he fell back on his couch.

“I stole some of Oin’s knock-out powder, I was going to do a prank with it but I dropped on you two instead.” Kili took a deep breath. “And now the whole kingdom is trying to prepare your wedding!”

“But I’m not his One!” Ori sighed before curling on the floor. “Oh what will Mister Dwalin think of me now.”

“I will fix this.” Fili groaned as he looked over the arm on the couch so that he could see Ori. “I’m not sure how but I will fix this.”

“How? I’ve already tried to explain it to mother and she kicked me out of your rooms!” Kili looked so distraught be the whole thing that Ori couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at his friend.

“We can explain to uncle!” Fili sighed. “Once this headache is gone.”

“I will join you.” Ori sighed. “A unified front, they will have to believe us.”

Only...they never made it to Thorin.

The headache had lasted three days and by then the Kingdom was in an early celebration. Ori couldn’t stop shaking with nerves as he paced the hall.

Fili was supposed to meet them here an hour ago.

“Maybe he got distracted?” Kili tried but Ori just frowned before turning down the hall and started marching to the royal wing. Kili following quickly after him.

“Ori!” Dis cried when she saw the scribe, “Did you know?”

“Know what?” Ori didn’t think he could handle anymore surprises this week.

“I’m afraid Master Fili ran away last night.” Balin gave Ori a pat on the shoulder. He was holding a piece of paper in one hand and gave it to Ori to see.

‘ _I won’t marry Ori.  -Fili’_

“I’m going to kill him.” Ori heard Kili whisper behind him as his hands started shaking.

Not if the scribe didn’t kill him first.

“Here sit down.” Balin lead Ori into another room that the scribe didn’t recognize. “Take a breath. I will get you some water.”

It seemed his world was crashing around him. He tried to take deep calming breaths, he had seen Dori do the same whenever things started getting too crazy or when Nori had too close of a call. He just needed to think, if he could think then things would make sense. Ori didn’t know how long he had been sitting there but when he heard the door open he glanced up, expecting Kili or Balin.

“Oh, Master Ori…” Dwalin rubbed the top of his head and looked like he was about to retreat out of the room before taking a breath and turning to Ori. “I never congratulated-”

And that’s when Ori started to cry.

***

“I don’t like you living by yourself.” The Old Took sighed.

“I will be fine.” Bilbo tried to give his grandfather a grin but knew it fell flat. He didn’t like the idea of going back to the empty house but it had been months since that night. The snow was finally melting and the Hobbits were going back to their homes.

Bilbo gave his grandfather a hug before he grabbed the few blankets his grandmother had demanded that he take with him. So many had volunteered to make this walk with him but Bilbo had been afraid that he wouldn’t make it, not with someone watching him, someone waiting for him to crack.

His parents were gone and buried.

The rangers had done the funerals once they had saved the Shire. They had found a place where the earth had still be soft and there had been a cold funeral for the Hobbits who hadn’t made it.

They were gone.

Bag End seemed to start at him the end of the street but Bilbo just took slow breaths as he made his way over. He had to see the damage that had been done to the place, he had to start getting everything ready for the spring.

He had to do something.

“Master Baggins!” Bilbo turned first to his side before he paused. His father was dead, he was now Master Baggins. Bilbo tuned back to the road to see the Gaffer running up to him.

“Bilbo, please.” The young hobbit didn’t care if he sounded desperate. “What’s the news, Hamfast?”

“I wanted to give this to you, Master Ba-Bilbo.” Hamfast thrusted a key in Bilbo’s hand. “I realized you might not have one and your-your...well I had a spare. So it’s yours.”

Bilbo stared at the key in his hand, not able to look up at his friend as he tried to keep breathing slowly. Hamfast seemed to realized that Bilbo needed some space and made a soft goodbye and retreating back to his smial.

Bilbo took a moment before he straightened his back and made his way up the walkway. His mother’s garden was destroyed, he would have to ask Hamfast for help to restore them to Belladonna’s standard.

He stood before the door for a moment before he put the key and turned it gently. The door opened easily and Bilbo found himself stuck in the doorway unable to enter.

They were gone.

Gone.

“I’m home.” Bilbo’s voice broke as he took one step in.

He was home.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Thank You and also as an early New Years present! Here is the next chapter!!
> 
> I'm hoping to get you the next one within a week and then hopefully I will be a more solid schedule moving forward. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you please call me Ori?” Ori snapped at the guard before he took a breath, looking like he was about to say something else. It was a familiar sight in the past week, it seemed every time Ori looked at Dwalin, the young dwarf wanted to say something...but he never did to Dwalin’s annoyance. 
> 
> “Would you prefer if I referred to you as Consort?” Dwalin snipped back, not liking how the word rolled off his tongue or how Ori flinched at it.

 

***

The City of Erebor was going to fall to fools.

Dwalin found himself glaring at the sky as he heard the now familiar sound of Ori cursing on the training ground. Apparently his sweet Ori had learned rather crude language while he had been gone with his brothers...and Dwalin knew which brother in particular that he was going to blame for it.

Durin’s Day was in three weeks, the mountain was bursting with energy as everyone was preparing for the biggest festival of the year, the guards were doing their marches and security was tightening everywhere as they prepared for all the visiting guests. That meant new schedules, stricter policies on who could enter what part of the mountain, more guards between Erebor and Dale to ensure none of the travelers were taken advantage of.

And Dwalin, Head of the Guard, was put in charge of the heir’s betrothed.

The heir that had officially been missing for a week, not that the kingdom knew that.

“And how is the gem of the Mountain today?” Dwalin’s eyes immediately fell to Ori who was shooting on of the practice dummies with his slingshot with more fervor than the guard thought was strictly necessary.

“He’s mad.” Dwalin huffed before turning to Balin who was smirking despite the heavy weight his eyes seemed to be holding. “And I haven’t heard anyone call him that in a long time...has a decision been made?”

“Just because he left doesn’t make him less of a gem.” Balin waved his brother off. “It’s been decided that we can’t do anything until after Durin’s Day, don’t want anyone to know there is something wrong. News is that Fili got called away to the North for a issue with traders up there.”

“And there is still no word about where he is?” Dwalin watched as the young scribe in the field ran out of stones and proceeded to throw his slingshot at the practice dummy before realizing what he had done and marching on the field to collect his weapon and stones.

“The information I have says he went south, probably hoping to pick up some work as a smithie in Rohan.” Balin sighed as he rubbed the top of his nose. “How is Master Ori holding up?”

Dwalin thought about how Ori pulled on his braids more and was throwing himself into work with an unhealthy passion. The dwarf refused visitors and even refused to see his brothers. He felt a heavy weight in his stomach as he thought about how Ori barely said a word unless needed.

“He is worried.” Dwalin felt a smile at his lips. “He hasn’t changed much since he first left, still busies himself when he’s worried about those he loves.”

It had been hard at first, not protesting when Thorin had asked him to watch Ori. He knew his friend had just wanted to keep Ori safe while at the same time forcing Dwalin to acknowledge the young master scribe but sometimes Dwalin thought that the King should keep his nose out of other’s business. The Captain of the Guard hadn’t protested and Ori hadn’t said anything otherwise so then they were matched.

It was a very uncomfortable match.

“Ha!” Balin hit his brother on the shoulder before he took a breath. “I best get back inside, brother. Make sure Ori grabs food, even if it’s in the library.”

“Aye.” Dwalin sighed before he made his way down the the training ground where Ori was still collecting his stones. “Master Ori…”

“Will you please call me Ori?” Ori snapped at the guard before he took a breath, looking like he was about to say something else. It was a familiar sight in the past week, it seemed every time Ori looked at Dwalin, the young dwarf wanted to say something...but he never did to Dwalin’s annoyance.

“Would you prefer if I referred to you as Consort?” Dwalin snipped back, not liking how the word rolled off his tongue or how Ori flinched at it.

Silence.

The air was cooling as the end of fall came but it felt heavy.

“Time to go inside.” Dwalin huffed and Ori just grabbed his things and started his way to the mountain.

Dwalin wanted to grab the dwarf and find a way to get rid of the frown that now seemed permanent on his fine features. He wondered if Ori was still ticklish on his sides.  He ground his teeth as he wondered if Fili knew the answer to that question.

Did he still like the smell of lavender?

Would Ori smile if Dwalin told him stories or was it all gone?

“I don’t want any food.” Ori marched right past the food beside his desk and began moving papers around before he stiffened slightly.

Dwalin wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay.

He wanted so much.

They were both rough around the edges, the decades of separation and turned them into complete strangers and yet all Dwalin wanted to do was to pull on Ori’s beard and reassure him. He wanted to grab his axes and go find Fili himself and make the prince regret any decision that he made that had hurt Ori.

He wanted.

He couldn’t do this.

“Master Ori…” Dwalin started.

“Master Dwalin.” Ori snipped back before groaning into his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

The heavy silence returned.

Dwalin hated it. It felt like he was suffocating and all he wanted to do was rip the walls that he had built up down so that things could go back to how they were.

How they should have been.

But Ori wasn’t his.

“You should eat.” Dwalin grabbed a piece of bread and put it on top of the tome that Ori was working on. The scribe going wide eyed and yelping as soon as the buttered bread touched the old paper.

“No!” Ori hit the bread on the ground, quickly wiping off the tome before glaring at Dwalin. “This book is from the Second Age!”

“So?”

“So?” Ori repeated, his voice had a mocking tone before he whispered something that sounded strangely elvish before he let out a laugh. “This shouldn’t be so hard!”

Dwalin didn’t understand where the dwarf was coming from, something on his face must have shown because Ori just gave him a smile. It was similar to the smiles that Balin would give him when he wasn’t understanding something and Dwalin felt his blood start to rise.

“It’s just an old book-”

“This is my life’s work!” Ori cut Dwalin off.

“Laddie, I think yeh have-”

“I don’t care what you think!” Ori cut him off again and Dwalin knew his face was getting red.

“Yeh have enough to worry-”

“You have no idea what is going on in my-”

“WILL YOU STOP!” Dwalin grabbed the closest tome and slammed it on the ground as he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. He hated these books.

“You-” Ori stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks going pink in anger at the book on the ground. “I can’t believe-”

“You’re strung tighter than an elvish arrow and you’re about to snap!” Dwalin made a motion to grab Ori’s shoulder but stopped.

He couldn’t touch.

“You have to take care of yourself...Ori.” Dwalin sighed. He rubbed the top of his head as he started to pace the office, trying to find something to do with his hands. “I know that Master Camaine has lightened your workload because of the…”

Dwalin couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

He turned back to the scribe. Ori was now sitting back in his chair, staring at Dwalin with such wide eyed wonder that the guard had to take a step back. “Please take care of yourself.”

Ori just kept staring at Dwalin, the scribe slowly getting up from his seat as if he was afraid that he was going to spook a wild animal. He kept his arms up and he kept his eyes on Dwalin as he made his way around his desk. Dwalin’s heart seemed to race faster and faster with every step that the scribe took towards him.

The small scribe reached out for Dwalin, his hands hesitating slightly and just that pause made Dwalin’s chest ache.

“Mister Dwalin…” Ori bit his lip and grabbed the older Dwarf’s beard in the same manner he had done when he had been a dwarfling.

It wasn’t fair.

“Mister Dwalin…” Ori stared up to Dwalin’s eyes before he let out a smile. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, you have every right to hate me but-”

Dwalin let himself give in to the urge to pull the smaller dwarf into a hug. “I could never hate yeh, laddie.”

“...and then I stopped writing but it was because I knew and…” Ori was rambling nonsense into Dwalin’s chest, his hands still clenched firmly in the guard’s beard. “...and then this thing happened and Fili isn’t my One but everyone believes-"

“Ori, laddie, Ori.” Dwalin gave the dwarf a squeeze before he put some space between them, his gloved hand wiping the still dry cheeks of the scribe. He took a breath. “Fili is yer One-”

“Mister Dwa-”

“As much as he doesn’t deserve yeh.”  Dwalin gave Ori a smile, hoping it looked more genuine than it felt. “I haven’t done right by yeh since yeh returned but I can do right by yeh now, laddie. We will get this sorted and Fili will come back.”

Ori looked like he wanted to say something else but Dwalin was glad the little scribe just shook his head and gave the older dwarf a smile. Ori slowly let go of Dwalin’s beard and the silence that fell over them this time wasn’t as heavy as the last.

Finally, Dwalin thought, a step in the right direction.

***

Thorin had a migraine.

A migraine that hadn’t stopped hammering like Mahal’s wrath against his head, and it had been going on since his heir had decided to run away. As if running a kingdom wasn’t hard enough, as if dealing with Thranduil and the elven delegations, the preparation for winter and keeping the advisors wasn’t enough...his heir had to run away.

He was going to shave Fili’s beard.

“I will be part of the group to fetch the wayward prince.” Dori sipped his tea with an elegance that couldn’t be taught and Thorin found himself staring at the dwarf’s hands before he straightened at the sight of the black band.

“Of course.” Balin stated smoothly as if it had been part of the plan, to agree to every demand that Dori had so that the dwarf would keep word from getting out.

Thorin briefly remembered when he thought it would be a negotiation.

How naive.

Thorin wondered if the reconstruction of the Royal Wing had been fixed yet, after Dori’s attack when he had first heard the news. The wing had been nearly destroyed and Thorin had to thank Mahal for Ori settling his brother down.

Ten guards were still in medical.

He had forgotten how merciless Dori had been as the Captain of the Guard, how he had been a tyrant in Thorin’s training. He had also forgotten how disarming Dori’s smile could be.

He certainly wouldn’t be forgetting again.

Two weeks of negotiations had somehow turned into one week of threats, violence, and a strike from the Weavers Guild then to another week of pleading and blackmail.

Thorin was tired.  

“I will let you and Balin decide the members of the quest.” Thorin sighed as he stood up. He still had a meeting with Legolas and Thranduil about the Greenwood elves and their participation in the Durin’s Day festival. He slipped on his jacket before he turned to Dori, remembering the main reason he had come to the negotiations in the first place. “How is Master Ori?”

“Hmph.” Dori sniffed before he took a deep breath. “He’s keeping busy with his work but I thank you for having Dwalin watch him since I’ve been busy with the Guild.”

“It was the least we could do.” Balin gave Dori a bow.

Dori’s eyes turned to steel at Balin’s words and Thorin felt the hammering in his head again as the dwarf turned to him. “The only reason why I retracted my challenge to the line of Durin is because Ori asked me not to. If he hadn’t, I would be out there looking for Fili myself.”

And Fili would probably be dead, Thorin’s mind supplied uselessly.

“I will leave you two.” Thorin gave a nod and then left the rooms without waiting for a response. He would leave Balin to the wolf if it meant he could have a moment without someone demanding the blood of his kin.

***

Nori stroked Bofur’s ear, enjoying how the sleeping dwarf turned into his hand as he played with the earring that was now in his One’s ear.

The toymaker sighed in his sleep, turning into Nori’s warmth.

“I’m going to be gone for a while.” Nori whispered before kissing Bofur’s shoulder and curling into the warmth of his One.

“Hmnna?” Bofur mumbled slightly before going back into a sleep.

Their courtship wasn’t conventional by any means.

Anytime Nori showed up at the shop, if Bifur was there he would be promptly kicked out and threatened in a language he still didn’t understand. A few times Bombur had showed up when Nori was trying to sneak into Bofur’s rooms and that had resulted in the thief being placed in a cell for the night. He never called for his brothers to help him out, they were too busy and he wasn’t sure he wanted to share Bofur yet.

Bofur was his One.

Bofur was his.

“My youngest brother has been shamed by his One, I need to track down the louse and bring him back before he ruins any happiness my brother might have.” Nori whispered, he never spoke of his family to Bofur unless he was sure the toymaker was asleep.

They were going to have the rest of their lives to learn about each other but Nori worried about what would happen when Bofur realized what he was getting into.

Sure, Nori was a thief and Bofur didn’t seem to truly mind but Dori was the Guild Master to the Weavers, not to mention Ori’s position in Court had already been high...but now with the Consort business...the brothers Ri were about to be part of royalty.

A thief related to the Consort of Erebor.

A thief who had found his One.

“If you told me to stop, I would.” Nori confessed against Bofur’s skin.

“Stop what?” Bofur turned so that he was facing Nori, his eyes were glossy from sleep but he managed a soft smile. “You snuck in while I was sleeping again.”

“You bring me peace.” Nori pulled Bofur into a kiss before the toymaker could say anything. He let his hand trail down his One’s side but never ventured for more skin.

He would wait.

“I’m glad you came.” Bofur hummed into Nori’s lips. “I am going to be traveling for a bit and I wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Traveling?” Nori sat up a bit so that he was looking down at his toymaker.

“Aye, it’s just a small party of traveling merchants. We leave after Durin’s Day.” Bofur reached up and stroked Nori’s hair that was not tied up in it’s usual shape. The toymaker smiled up at Nori and the thief felt his heart race.

“I would steal you the moon.” Nori whispered causing Bofur to give him a knowing grin.

“Oh Master Nori, no need to waste sweet words. You already have me in bed.” Bofur stretched a bit as if to make the point and Nori found himself smiling with a bit of growl.

“I would steal Erebor for you.” Nori bit Bofur’s bottom lip before letting become an actual kiss. He moved so that he was sitting in the toymaker’s lap as he felt Bofur’s hands undoing his shirt.

“I will be gone for a bit too.” Nori panted as he broke from the kiss, he could feel his lips swelling and knew that Dori was going to give him a disapproving look in the morning. “Business.”

“Business.” Bofur agreed wholeheartedly.

Nori snorted as his One’s reaction before grabbing his hands and pushing them over Bofur’s head so that he had the toymaker pinned to the bed. Bofur moaned at the action and Nori found himself smirking at the new information that provided.

How had he gotten such a perfect One?

“Would you like to meet my brothers?” Nori whispered against Bofur’s lips, the toymaker blinking a few times as if unsure of what Nori just said.

“...brothers?” Bofur repeated as he blinked up at Nori. “You have brothers?”

“Aye, and I would like for you to meet them.” Nori gave Bofur a look as if he was slow and found himself smirking at Bofur’s glare.

“I can’t marry you.” Bofur stated and Nori smiled down at his One.

“I remember you saying that you wouldn’t court me..” Nori slid his hands down Bofur’s arms, giving his toymaker a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up to put some space between them. He pulled on two of his braids to show Bofur two clasps that he held dearly. “And then you returned my gift with these.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean-”

“Will you marry me?” Nori slid his fingers against Bofur’s face, enjoying the feel of his One’s mustache.

Bofur just stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I will ask you every week, when I see you.” Nori moved so that he was lying next to Bofur and stared at the ceiling. “You don’t have to answer until you’re ready.”

“Nori…”

“They aren’t like me.” Nori blurted out suddenly, wondering if this was important.

“Aren’t like you?” Bofur seemed confused as he turned on his stomach so that he could stare at his thief. He wished he had his hat in his hands to mess with since he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch his One at the moment...he also knew that he might not be able to stop if they started kissing again.

“They’re respectable.” Nori huffed before giving Bofur a smirk. “But they’re the only family I got.”

Bofur just smiled as him before grabbing Nori’s hand.

“After the trip.”

Nori just smiled.

“After the trip.”

***

“Why are you here?” Gimli muttered as he caught a familiar gleam of blond hair at his mother’s table.

“Gimli-” His mom started but was cut off by the intruder.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you without braids.” Legolas teased before he sipped on the tea Mila had given him. “You didn’t have enough hair back then, but clearly that is not the case now.”

Gimli paused before he realized in his hurry to dress he hadn’t even combed his hair. He glared at the elf that was smiling and fought the red that he knew was forming on his face.

Oh, how he hated this elf.

“I can walk around however I want in my own house.” Gimli growled before he was hit over the head by his dad.

“And when you get your own place you can, but you’re not of age yet and I demand you be proper.” Gloin huffed and Gimli sighed before glaring at Legolas and making his way back to his room. He heard his father mutter something and then Legolas laugh was like bells ringing throughout their rooms.

Gimli didn’t know why his skin felt on fire whenever the elf was around.

It was like he was cursed.

Though he had been seeing less of the elf as of late. He never asked his parents about their relationship with Legolas but he knew it when further back than the dragon. They loved Legolas like a member of their family but Gimli just couldn’t understand.

Whatever he felt for the elf, it would never be considered something brotherly.

More like natural enemies.

The dwarf muttered as he thought about the celebrations that would be happening over the next few days. He was still too young to actually take part but he would be of age next year and then he could really have fun.

Gimli finished tying off his last braid and made it to the hall before he noticed his father’s pack and axe ready by the door. He had heard rumors of a group leaving the kingdom but he hadn’t thought…

“I’m going too!” Gimli statedly proudly as he stomped to the kitchen.

“You’re not of age.” Mila spoke as if commenting on the weather and Gimli wanted to argue with his mother, he wanted to prove that he had to go, had the right, but he noticed how even Legolas seemed to slump at his mother’s words and found himself confused.

The elf was weird.

“Gimli, son, it’s just a boring trade journey. Nothing but merchants and accountants.” Gloin waved off his son’s protests. “I would not waste your axe on such a quest.”

Gimli glared at his father who just smiled at him and knew instantly he was being lied to.

Boring trade journey his beard.

“Are you going to the training grounds again, Master Gimli?” Legolas gave a small smile that made Gimli feel his face heat up again.

An elvish curse!

“BAH!” Gimli grunted at all of them, throwing his hands in the air before making a rude gesture at Legolas that had his mom yelling at him as he stomped out of the room.

There was just something about that elf that made his blood boil!

“There you are!” Gimli was suddenly pulled into a dark hall as Kili spun him around. “I need your help!”

“Get your hands off me!” Gimli shoved the older dwarf off and huffed. “I haven’t seen you or Fili and weeks and now you-”

“Gimli.” Kili grabbed his friend again. “On Durin’s beard, I will make this up to you but you need to help me help Ori.”

“Ori?” Gimli paused, “What’s happened to Ori?”

Now that Gimli got a good look at his friend he could see the bags under the prince’s eyes. Kili wasn’t wearing any of his braids and it looked like he had been crawling through vents by the state of his clothes. Gimli grabbed his friend's arm and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“What can I do?”

Kili seemed almost like he was about to cry before he took a breath and smiled at Gimli.

“I need you steal something.”

***

Ori sighed into the sun as he let the breeze calm his nerves.

It was in one of the raven’s nests they had high on top of the mountain, Ori had often snuck up here with Fili and Kili when they were younger. They would talk about flying on eagles and going on great quests together. Back when Ori had been young enough to think life was easy, that as long as he had his two friends with him, than anything was possible.

“Yer apprentice can’t be that bad.”

Ori tried not to smile at Dwalin’s voice, he had known it wouldn’t take the guard long to find him but had hoped for a few more moments to himself.

“Mahal wept when those pages were made.” Ori muttered as he turned to Dwalin. “That dwarrow tried to translate my own text from Rivendell into Cirth and somehow rewrote the whole history of Second Age.”

Dwalin just raised an eyebrow as he leaned against one of the inner walls and Ori briefly remembered being small when he learned about the guard’s aversion to heights. Maybe it wasn’t heights exactly, as it was hard to live in the mountain if you feared heights, but Dwalin had never taken too kindly to being in the Raven’s nests. Ori gave himself a moment to wonder why.

“Mister Dwalin, his history stated that the dwarves ruled all of Middle Earth and somehow completely ignored the last alliance.” Ori huffed at the guard before groaned. “I would replace him but his illustrations are exceptional.”

“Yeh would lose all other scribes and rewrite the whole library yehself if yeh could.” Dwalin smirked at him but made no move to get closer to the edge.

Ori took another glance at the scenery below, the sun would be setting soon and Durin’s Day festivities would really start.

“We leave in two days.” Ori sighed before he decided to take pity on his guard and made his way back towards the mountain. “Then we go on a merry quest to find the lost prince and then…”

Ori tripped over the words and found himself laying his hand gently against Dwalin’s sleeve. He bit his lips before glancing at the gloves on the guard’s hands.

“Yeh are shivering!” Dwalin pulled off his cloak and threw it around the scribe. “Cursed bird’s nest. Let’s get you inside.”

Ori smiled at his...friend. Ori smiled at his friend.

He pulled the cloak tighter around him and let the guard lead him down the stairs.

Friend.

One day, the word wouldn’t hurt as much.

He could do this.

And if he held Dwalin’s coat tighter around him and pretended it was the Dwarf’s arms...well, only he would know.

***

“Master Dori.” Balin smiled at the sight of the silver haired dwarf who only glared at him. “Would you walk with me?”

Dori looked like he would rather shave his beard but as he was surrounded by the other Guild Masters he couldn’t be seen turning down a dwarf like Balin, son of Fundin, Advisor to the King. Dori just have Balin a nod before he stepped away from the other dwarves with a nod, and then he followed Balin out of the room and into the winding halls of the mountain.

“Is there something wrong?” Dori didn’t look at Balin and the older found himself wondering what life would have been like if they hadn’t been fated together. If Balin hadn’t had the chance to reject him and if they had just been normal dwarves. Would they have been friends?

“I only meant to let you know that all the other Dwarves agreed and to see how you were doing.” Balin turned down another hall and kept walking at a sedate pace. “I would...I would also like-”

“Don’t waste your words, son of Fundin.” Dori sighed as he stopped. The hall was nearly empty and Balin realized where he had been walking and found himself baffled about why his feet would lead him the tomb of his wife and son, and all those others that Smaug killed. That was surely not the place for this conversation.

“I only wish for an understanding.” Balin turned to Dori and found that even with the heavy frown on his features the silver haired dwarf was a sight like no other.

Riika had been a jewel, Ori the gem but Dori...Dori was pure mithril.

“An understanding?” Dori looked like he was about to yell before he took a deep breath. “Because our kin will be married soon.”

“When Fili is crowned king, I feel we will be around each other more and I do not want this heavy air between us.” Balin tried a practical approach.

Dori just stared at him.

It was a bit unnerving but Balin found that it was easier to stare back.

At least Dori hadn’t brought his weapons with him. Balin found himself hoping that they could reach this accord. Surely even Dori would be able to see how their attitude towards each other would have to change in the future. If not for themselves then for their kin.

Dori just took another breath before he stared at the columns around them. The silence wasn’t tense and Balin was willing to give the dwarf all the time that he needed.

“You do not understand my pain.” Dori spoke slowly, clearly trying to find the words carefully before he gave Balin a look and pointed at the dwarves black gloves then Dori pointed at his own black band. “But you do carry your own pain and loss.”

Balin smiled sadly at the dwarf. “I loved them with my mind and heart, even if my soul would always be bound to you.”

“And you have never lied about that.” Dori nodded before he rubbed his band. “I do not think I will ever forgive you but I will try to be more…”

“...less hostile?” Balin tried with a grin and was pleased with Dori’s smirk.

“Less hostile.” Dori agreed.

They continued their walk in silence, both not having anything else to say and deciding not to waste words.

They would make it work.

Or at least try.

***

“Kili will stay behind with me.” Dis sighed as she looked over the paperwork that was scattered across the table. “I will have him act as head while I advise.”

“Really?” Thorin looked as his sister in surprise. He had thought she would act as head and then Thorin would leave Balin behind as advisor. Dori hadn’t asked for the older dwarf in their journey but Thorin would be grateful to have someone to distract the older brother’s wrath from his line.

“You’re going to need Balin, I feel it in my bones.” Dis groaned before she slumped back in her chair. “I just don’t understand why Fili left. I feel like I am missing something important.”

Thorin nodded before he took a seat across from her. “I had always thought he favored Ori.”

“He did!” Dis threw her hands in the air in such a graceless manner it made Thorin think of her younger years and how she had always had been able to walk with her head high before tripping on her face before the court. “He pined for weeks after Ori left when they were dwarflings…”

“Has Ori said anything?” Thorin tried.

“He’s refused to stay behind on the quest and can’t even speak Fili’s name without going a bit pale.” Dis sighed. She felt like she was missing something, she had never felt this blind when it came to her sons, never. “I had always thought that my engagement with Vili had been rough, should have known my sons would outdo me.”

“Maybe Kili will be easy, we can marry him off before he really starts thinking about this One business.” Thorin whispered like it was a conspiracy causing his sister to smile at him. He took a breath. “You do not speak of Vili much.”

“Hmm.” Dis agreed with a small smile. “The pain still feels fresh after all these years but then I see so much of him in my boys...you know he always threatened to run away from all of this.”

“He would be proud of Fili then.” Thorin huffed.

Dis laughed at Thorin’s face and nodded. “He is laughing at us all.”

“Kili will not like staying behind.” Thorin sighed before he shrugged. “But it will do him good and it teach him not to be such a menace when Fili returns.”

The room was warm from the fire and Dis sighed as she turned to her brother.

“He will return, won’t he?”

Thorin leaned forward so that he could grab her hand.

“I promise.”

***

“I don’t understand why-”

“Gimli.” Kili sighed as they huddle together in the shadows outside of a certain dwarf’s home. “We went over this already, I need you to steal Dwalin’s gloves.”

Gimli stared at his friend. He spoke slowly, not quite believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. “You want me to steal Dwalin’s gloves so that he and Ori can touch and find out if they're each other’s Ones?”

Kili smiled happily. He was tired, and he had given up trying to right things by making people see reason. Fili had run away and Ori seemed resigned to his fate but Kili had finally thought of something that would solve all their problems.

If only he could get Dwalin and Ori to touch.

“If Dwalin touches Ori and they realize their fit for each other, then Ori will be able to right everything and everyone will see the mistake that has happen.” Kili felt so relieved by the genius of his plan. “And if they touch and nothing happens then Ori will marry Fili and they will be able to be happy because despite all of this, they do love each other.”

“But Fili is not Ori’s One…” Gimli repeated.

It was a lot to take in.

Not to mention the fact that Fili wasn’t on a trading mission, that he was in fact missing because he had run away...well Gimli had a few words for the crown prince. Gimli might have been decades younger than his princes but if he found Fili then he would give his cousin a stern talking to. Ones were a serious thing and Gimli made a mental note to be sure and handle meeting his One much better than the princes ever would.

It was hard to be the mature one, sometimes.

“This is all my fault.” Kili sagged against the wall and started pulling his hair. “And now they’re going to chase after him…”

“I knew it wasn’t a merchant’s quest.” Gimli grumbled as he thought about his father. He straightened up and grabbed Kili’s wrist. “I will steal his gloves, you go get Ori.”

Kili smiled brightly at his friend before nodding and taking off down the hall. Gimli straightened up before he grabbed his axe and marched over to Dwalin’s door. He took a deep breath, and straighten his shoulders as he rapped on the door loudly. They had camped outside his rooms so the young dwarf knew that the captain was in his home.

How hard could getting a pair of gloves be?

“What do yeh want?” Dwalin glared down at Gimli as when he swung open the door at Gimli’s knock. Dwalin’s glare could cut the finest diamonds and Gimli felt his stomach clench.

Apparently the answer was very hard.

Gimli found himself questioning what he had just agreed to do.

Dwalin growled again to get the shorter dwarf’s attention and found himself suddenly being shoved back as Gimli pushed his way into his home. “What do yeh think-”

Dwalin watched as the young dwarf glanced around the room quickly, almost as if looking for something. He had to jump back when Gimli turned to him with his axe in the air. Dwalin grabbed Grasper and was able to block Gimli’s next swing. “What do yeh think yer doing?!”

The lad had gone mad!

“I don’t know!” Gimli shouted back and he genuinely looked confused which confused Dwalin even further. The little red haired dwarf swung again and Dwalin used his greater reach to pull the axe out of Gimli’s hands.

“Tell me yer game and I might spare yeh!” Dwalin growled and took a little delight at the fear in Gimli’s eyes. He place his weapons on the ground and then was suddenly tackled by the red haired dwarf.

“What is going on?!”

Dwalin tried to turn to Ori’s voice but was his head was suddenly knocked to the ground with a well aimed punch from Gimli, son of Gloin.

“GIMLI!” Ori’s voice again and Dwalin was trying to turn to tell the little scribe to not worry about it, clearly the lad had gone insane and Dwalin would have to find a good way to explain to Gloin why he had to kill his only son. The guard grabbed the redhead’s beard and was able to shove the dwarf off him with a growl before he turned to the door.

“Don’t worry, Ori, I’ve got this-” Dwalin grit his teeth together so that he wouldn’t let out a sound as Gimli slammed a hammer on his hand that was still on the ground.

“HA!” Gimli shouted out in joy before the red haired dwarf noticed the shade of red that Dwalin’s face had turned.

He was going to die.

“Gimli, run!” Kili shouted and Dwalin searched for the dwarf prince only to suddenly have Ori right in front of him.

“I’m going to kill him.” Dwalin growled in a whisper. He couldn’t trust his voice to get any louder than that, not with Ori so close. He didn’t want to show any weakness to the younger dwarf.

“I will kill him first!” Ori whispered back as he knelt beside the warrior, grabbing Dwalin’s beard so the guard will look at him. Ori’s reaction had Dwalin smiling despite himself. “Let’s get you to a chair and take care of your hand, he’s run off with Kili for now but it won’t take long to find them.”

“Let them cower…” Dwalin took a deep breath, trying to calm the fire under his skin.

If Gimli wanted to duel, he was going to get a duel.

“Why are ye here?” Dwalin managed to ground out as Ori lead him to his chair in front of the fire. “Come to attack me as well?”

Ori laughed and Dwalin found his hand didn’t hurt as much with the younger dwarf taking care of him. The scribe smiled at him and gave him a look. “I was taking a walk with Kili and we noticed that your door was open. It was all very bizarre.”

Dwalin wondered if Gimli had truly gone mad or if Kili was somehow behind this.

He would talk to Kili.

“Let me see your hand.” Dwalin frowned but did as he was told, watched as the scribe felt his hand through the glove.

“It’s not bad, he just surprised me is all.” Dwalin flexed his fingers slowly.

“You should take off your glove to see if there is any discoloration.” Ori took a step back at his words. His heart jumping into his throat. “Since you can move it, it’s probably not broken.”

“Aye.” Dwalin growled out as he pulled off the glove and then inspected his hand. His skin was pale from the lack of sun, and it blotched pink from Gimli’s attention but nothing was off.

Everything looked right.

He would have to teach Gimli and lesson and then teach the lad to properly use a hammer. He hadn’t even broken a finger and Dwalin felt insulted on Gloin’s behalf. Dwalin moved his fingers again before looking up at the scribe only to notice how flushed Ori’s face looked. “Are you well?”

“I...well…” Ori stuttered. Ori didn’t think he had ever seen Dwalin’s hands, his heart was racing at the sight of the skin.

“Lad, you look like you have a fever.” Dwalin reached out only to have Ori jump back. He gave the scribe a loot. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!” Ori squeaked.

He couldn’t let Dwalin touch him.

Not now.

Ori didn’t know if he wanted to know the truth, or if he could live his life with the question over his head. But he couldn’t decide now. He didn’t want to know what Dwalin’s hand felt like against his cheek, he took a deep breath. He couldn’t know the truth because the scribe was sure it would kill him.

“Brother of mine!” Dwalin turned to see Balin pushing the still open door out a bit more so that he could walk in. “Why were Kili and young Gimli running from your rooms-”

“I’ll take care of it in the morning, don’t worry.” Dwalin groused before he got to his feet and reached for the scribe again while Ori was distracted by the sight of his brother. “Let me feel your head lad-”

Ori’s skin was cold, was the last thought that Dwalin had before felt a sharp sting throughout his body then a great pain, like hammer was hitting his head.

Then nothing.

***

Balin had a problem.

Well, he had many problems but this was taking the cake. He packed his pipe slowly as he stared at the two bodies on the floor in front of him.

What was he going to do?

He lit the pipe and took a few puffs before sitting back in his chair and sighing.

Who would have thought?

Little Ori, the gem of the mountain, had been Dwalin’s One. Balin could not think of a better match for his brother, Ori was strong willed and sharp tongued when needed, just he was soft and sweet at other times. He would soften Dwalin just as he had when he had been nothing but a dwarfling.

Balin glanced around the rooms, he had shut the door when both bodies had dropped to prevent any onlookers. He wondered what had happened before he had shown up, Grasper laid on the ground as did another axe that looked similar to one of Gloin’s training axes.

There had obviously been a tussle.

He glanced to where Ori laid, the lad had nearly fallen into the fireplace when he had been knocked out, and Balin was glad that hadn’t but he had moved the lad a bit further away from the flames…just in case.

His brother had fallen and broken his favorite chair, which Balin figured the dwarf would be mad about later...or maybe he wouldn’t notice because he had a One.

Dwalin’s One was Ori.

Mahal wept, did their creator know the pain that Balin would put Dori through and decided to rectify it through their younger brothers.

Dori.

Dori was going to kill Balin and then Dwalin for letting something like this happen.

Not to mention, if Dwalin and Ori belonged together then what of this whole thing with prince Fili? Balin took another puff from his pipe and tried to keep the headache away.

What a mess.

It would be a few hours before either of the parties woke, possibly longer. The older dwarf felt his age as he made his way around the rooms and started to tidy up. For the first time in his life he was grateful that his brother was a slob, as it gave him something to do. He was slightly surprised that the rooms were so lived in and it made him smile softly. Even with Ori’s presence in the mountain, Dwalin had been able to find some peace.

He should call for Dori, it would be only proper, but Balin felt that he should wait for an explanation first.

Then he would decide what to do.

It was nearly morning when Ori turned over on the carpet with a groan. Balin, in the middle of organizing the few books that his brother had, chuckled at the noise and made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. He remembered how he had felt after he found out Dori was his One, his wife had made him a fine meal when he had woken up and it had definitely helped the headache.

Now that had been an awkward morning.

He remembered Vin putting the food in front of him and telling him that Dori was still asleep. That we would have to make a choice and she promised that she would honor it, that she loved him but understood that neither had planned for a One to show up.

“The stars of Varda…” Balin heard Ori’s voice and made his way back in the room to find the young scribe holding Dwalin’s hand. The young scribe was holding it gently as if it was his most prized possession...and he was crying.

“Ori, lad…” Balin got the scribe’s attention.

Ori wiped his face with his knitted sleeve, trying to hide the tears but never letting go of Dwalin’s hand. Balin turned his head to give him some privacy. For Ori already being a Master he was still so young. The young dwarf took a deep breath before he gave Balin a pitiful look. “Mister Balin, I don’t know what to do.”

“An explanation would be nice.” Balin spoke softly before he placed some food near the young dwarf and found a seat before he started to pack his pipe again. “Today is Durin’s Day and tomorrow we leave on a quest to find your One-”

“Fili isn’t my One.” Ori interrupted before Balin chuckled at him.

“I can see that.” Ori turned a bit pink at Balin’s words before the advisor took pity on the scribe. “How about we start from the beginning, and preferably before my brother wakes up.”

Ori nodded quickly, squeezing Dwalin’s hand before he started talking.

And talk he did.

It was actually quite impressive the amount of trouble a couple of dwarflings could get into when no one was willing to listen to them. Balin was quickly realizing his own negligence at Ori’s words and wondered if he would ever be able to not mistakes when the brothers Ri were involved.

“And then…” Ori smiled so genuinely, it didn’t fit the terrible sadness that also marred his features. “And then he turned out to be my One...Mister Balin...I always thought it was him and now...now…”

“I am happy for you.” Balin smiled at Ori and he meant it. “I am happy for you both.”

Ori smiled sweetly before he took a breath. “This isn’t going to be easy...is it?”

“No laddie.” Balin sighed. “I’m afraid it isn’t.”

It never was, this One business but most were able to find a way to make it work. Balin could hear commotion outside the rooms as dwarves were getting ready for the festivities. The king would already be up and getting ready for the main event and it would most likely be a time before Balin was able to grab anyone he needed to.

“Do you think…” Ori bit his lip as he stroked Dwalin’s hand. “...do you think he’ll be happy?”

Balin just smiled at the lad.

“Durin’s beard…” Dwalin groaned as he grabbed his head, Ori letting go of the dwarf’s hand with a pained expression before he sat back to give him room. “What-what happened?”

“Oh, brother of mine.” Balin chuckled as Dwalin flinched at his words. “You’ll recall in a moment.”

Balin motioned for Ori to eat some of his food and the scribe reluctantly started picking at his food. Dwalin sat up slowly, blinking around the room while holding his head. He took a deep breath, obviously steeling himself, before he glanced around and his eyes fell on Ori.

Balin started counting in his head before Dwalin blinked slowly.

“Ori…” Dwalin seemed frozen in place. “Ori...yer...my One.”

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori threw himself at the guard, knocking the larger dwarf over and winning a laugh from Balin. “I knew it was you, I knew it was going to be you but then all this nonsense happened!”

Dwalin seemed to need a few more seconds before he pulled Ori to him, the larger dwarf gently placing his hands on Ori’s cheeks before he kissed the younger dwarf softly. It was a small press and Balin was glad he wasn’t going to have to separate them, they were already doing this wrong but he wouldn’t let them break anymore rules if he can help it.

“Yer mine.” Dwalin kissed Ori again. “Yer really mine.”

“I’ve always been yours.” Ori laughed before he pulled Dwalin into another kiss.

Balin coughed causing both of the dwarves to separate with a blush, but he smiled at when Ori once again grabbed Dwalin’s hand. Dwalin seemed delighted at the touch before he gave a pained glance to his brother and then to Ori. “...but...what about Fili?”

It was going to be a long day.

***

Kili sat in his rooms, pacing back in forth in his royal garb.

He hadn’t gotten to see if his plan had worked, he and Gimli splitting ways after they saw Balin, just in case Dwalin had come to chase after them. He hadn’t even remembered falling asleep in his rooms before he had been woken by his mother to yelling at him to get ready for the beginning ceremonies.

He paused in front of a mirror to straighten out his braids before getting a good look at himself.

With the blues and silvers of his cloak...he looked so much like his uncle. There was a knock at the door, startling Kili from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to tell them to go away when the door opened to reveal a flushed Ori.

“Ori!”

“You oaf!” Ori didn’t wait for the door to shut as he pulled Kili into a hug. The prince smiling at his friend’s embrace as the door closed with a click. He didn’t appreciate being called an oaf but he hadn’t seen Ori this happy in weeks.

“Did it work then?” Kili smiled as he pulled back, grabbing Ori’s shoulders to get a good look at him. “Did my plan really work?”

“Ha!” Ori pulled on Kili’s braid. “If you’re plan was to put me in an even harder situation then it definitely worked!”

Kili frowned but didn’t have time to talk before Ori was kissing his forehead.

“He found me.” Ori whispered before pulling back to smile at Kili. “He’s my One and I’m his.”

“...” Kili’s mouth moved slowly before his eyes widened and he broke out into a smile so wide it made him seem thirty years younger. “I knew it!”

Both friends laughed until they were almost crying. Recalling all the times that Ori had declared that he would marry Dwalin when he had been a dwarfling. Oh the arguments they had as dwarflings, Ori so sure of himself as the princes teased him. It was too good to be true.

“I can’t believe it!” Kili let out a breath from where he was now sitting on the floor. “After all this time…”

Kili turned to Ori excitedly. “Now we can tell the others!”

“No we can’t.” Ori pointed at his friend sternly. “Mister Balin thinks it would be best to not say anything until we find Fili.”

“But-but then you’re leaving on a quest!”

“Yes, I still have to find Fili and then I’ll let him know what happened and we can set everyone straight then.” Ori nodded his head firmly. “Mister Balin thinks it’s best to wait until it’s all sorted and once we return then Mister Dwalin and I will announce our engagement.”

“But you’re already engaged!” Kili pointed at the braid that Ori was wearing in his hair.

“I have to wear this for Fili or people will talk.” Ori huffed. “But Mister Balin let Mister Dwalin braid it in my hair...which was…”

Ori got a weird look on his face that made Kili uncomfortable so he pulled on his friends braids.

“You can’t call him Mister Dwalin anymore.”

Ori blushed brightly. “He said that, too.”

Kili gave his friend a leer but before he could say anything the door swung open to reveal Dis and Gloin. “What did you do to Gimli?”

“What do you-OWW!” Kili hissed as his mother pulled on his ear. “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“What’s happened?” Ori went over to Gloin.

Gloin huffed as he held a crumpled note in his hand. “He went out to run some errands for me and never returned. Found this note outside my office this morning…”

Ori pulled the note out of Gloin’s hand as both older dwarrows went back to yelling at Kili for information. He opened it slowly, trying not to rip the paper and stared down at rather horrible handwriting.

_’I want to live long enough to come of age. This is all Kili’s fault._

_-Gimli, son of Gloin’_

Ori let out a laugh, startling both of the adults.

“Do you know what’s happened, Master Ori?” Gloin left Kili with his mother while Dis finally let go of Kili’s ear.

“I’m sorry Mister Gloin, but I think you should ask Mister Dwalin about this, not me.” Ori tried to hide his smile. “I think that’s who Gimli is running from.”

Gloin just huffed before he took the note back and stomped out of the room. Dis letting out a sigh as she glared at Kili. “The note still blames you, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Kili stood up straighter, looking his mother in the eye. “Gimli is the one that hit Dwalin with a hammer.”

Dis looked confused at those words before suddenly the door was slammed open again, this time to a fuming Thorin and an angry looking Elf King. Kili let out a rather high pitched whine, “Doesn’t anyone knock in this mountain?!”

“Has anyone seen Legolas?” Thorin growled, eyeing his son.

“Don’t tell me…” Dis let out a sigh as Thranduil finished her sentence.

“He went missing last night and I would like to know where he is.”

Ori let out a laugh that he had been trying to hide before turning red at the glares he received. Ori shared a look with Kili, both guessing what happened but decided to give their friends a head start.

What a mess.

***

Bilbo sighed into his pipe as he glanced at the garden.

It was growing back slowly, things were finally taking root and while it was still no where near what his mother had Bilbo felt a small hope. The few years since the Fell Winter had seen the Shire in much more pleasant times.

His parents.

Bilbo grabbed his chest as he tried to wipe away the ache but it was no use.

“Time, it will take time.” Bilbo murmured to himself as he pulled out all his gardening tools. It was almost a catch phrase for the hobbit now, but it did help. “Just like the garden.”

“Mister Bilbo!” Bilbo startled before he turned to see Hamfast Gamgee waving at him. “Are you still going to Bree this evening?”

“Yes.” Bilbo paused before he sighed. He had almost forgotten about the trip he had planned. Some of his Took cousins were getting a room in Bree and meeting up for a stag night, only bachelors allowed. “What do you want me to get for you?”

“If it’s no bother that is, of course.” Hamfast smiled. “But I heard from Lobelia, who heard from-”

“What do you need?” Bilbo gave his friend a smile.

“There is a pink ribbon they sell there, I was hoping to get some for my Bell, but-”

“I will get it.” Bilbo waved his neighbor off before taking a looking around.

A lot of people were still rebuilding in the Shire, no one had come out of that winter unscathed. Homes had been the first that were taken care of and now that more time was between the hobbits and those horrid months the town was talking about a market again. Bilbo almost wished he had been the only victim of the hard time but knew there was no point in lingering on that thought.

He walked back into the smial his father had built for his mother and tried not to stare too hard at the memories around him. If he left for Bree now, then maybe he would be able to make it there before dark, provided he didn’t stop to chat with every neighbor on the way. Hobbiton was finally beginning to feel like itself.

Feel whole.

The grass was green and soft, the farms were finally producing some vegetables and they were hoping to have their first hand holding festival in a week and the Shire was finally coming to life.

Bilbo didn’t think he would go this year.

Maybe the next.

He was sure the other hobbits would understand. He just needed more time.

More time.

As it turned out, it was a great afternoon for a strole. The air was warm and most of the other hobbits had decided to relax inside instead of bothering their neighbors. The rolling hills were almost back to how they should have always been. He had barely made it into the forest when Bilbo noticed a rather dirty looking man walking towards him.

Bilbo paused.

The man paused.

His mother had always warned him about strange men on simple journeys...and simple men on the strange ones. It had always come off as joke when she warned him but he remembered his father giving her a look. Bilbo shook his head as he realized he would never know the history behind that look.

Bilbo took two steps forward.

The man collapsed to the ground.

“Oh my!” Bilbo ran over quickly, turning the man over only to reveal it hadn’t been a man at all.

It was a dwarf.

His hair was golden and in tangles, Bilbo thought the clothes might have been nice once but they were ruined with time. It had either been many years since this dwarf had had any luck or he had been on a very dangerous journey.

“Mahal…a child” The dwarf whispered before going limp in Bilbo’s arms. The Hobbit was slightly confused and definitely put off.

Had he just been called a child?

That was rather rude.

Oh, what was he going to do? He couldn’t leave the dwarf out in the road. A lot of people used this road but it had been slow as of late, he couldn’t leave an unconscious dwarf when there was a good chance that help might not show up for days.

And Bilbo wouldn’t be able to carry him to Bree or to Hobbiton.

“Bilbo?”

The hobbit smiled as he saw his cousin Aldagrim Took and his young son Paladin. They were returning from their stay in Bree with a cart and pony.

“Cousins.” Bilbo sighed. “Could you help me bring him...her...this dwarf back to the Shire? He passed out in front of me and I would like to take him to the doctor.”

“You should leave him!” Paladin laughed before yelping as his father pushed him off the cart.

“Tough times for everyone around here.” Adalgrim just sighed as he helped Biblo get the dwarf on the cart. “Probably from the Blue Mountains, heard dwarves were leaving. Something about greater chances with their kin out east.”

“Hmm.” Bilbo just nodded as he sat on the back of the cart.

***

“You didn’t have to follow me!” Gimli growled as he continued to trudge as far from the mountain as he could. He paused before turning to glare at his travel companion. “You should go back.”

“And let you have the fun?” Legolas laughed at the dwarf.

Gimli turned pink and continued his march.

Legolas just sighed as he watched his One stomp away from him before following after. He didn’t know what had happened but he had seen the dwarf trying to sneak out of the mountain and Legolas refused to let his one run off into trouble.

Not when he could watch his back.

***

“How are you feeling?” Fili groaned as he turned over in the incredibly soft mattress he was in. He swiped his arm slightly, not ready to be woken up, he could deal with Thorin’s scowl if it meant he could get a few more minutes.

A soft mattress…

Thorin.

Fili let out a curse as he rolled off the bed, reaching for his weapons before he realized he was in his underclothes, he found the dagger he always hid in his back braid and held it at the ready when he finally took a look at his surroundings. Curved wooden walls and the amount of images of plants slightly disturbed the prince.

“Where am I?” He barked at the small looking creature that stared at him with wide eyes before the look quickly turned into a glare.

“There is no need for that!” The small...Fili wasn’t quite sure what it was but it stomped its large feet and held it’s hands on it’s hips. “I have given you a bed to rest and have washed your clothes! I don’t know about dwarvish manners but I am certain they don’t involved pointing weapons at helpful friends!”

“I don’t know you.” Fili spoke as he eyed the room.

It looked...comfortable. The sort of place he would expect to find on a trip outside the mountain, it had weird shaped objects and paintings around the rooms. The wood was carved finely around the doors and windows and the windows were open and letting a gentle breeze in. Fili watched as the creature turned pink in anger, something he recognized from when he took things too far with Ori.

Bilbo let out a sigh at the dwarf before he went to the door and opened it, he stepped through before turning to the dwarf. “I am going to make supper, feel free to join me if you’ve learned better manners by the time it’s done.”

He left the door open in case the dwarf wanted to bolt and went to the kitchen.

Oh what was he doing?

You’re a Took not an idiot, Bilbo thought bitterly at himself before he shook his head. No, he was a Baggins of Bag End!

He took a breath before he entered the kitchen and started the fish he had bought off the Thain, wondering briefly if the dwarf would want more and deciding potatoes really went well with everything. The water had just begun to boil when the dwarf walked into the room slowly, Bilbo decided to not make any motion to give off that he had seen him.

“Fili…” The dwarf started and Bilbo turned to him then to see that he had found his clean clothes and had dressed. “...at your service.”

Bilbo blushed a bit at the bow. So his guest has some manners. Now that FIli’s clothes has been cleaned, Bilbo saw that clearly this dwarf would be considered well off compared to the dwarves he had seen from the Blue Mountains.

“Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo did a nod back. “At yours. Welcome to the Shire, Fili.”

“The Shire?” The blonde was glancing around the house again. “What’s the Shire?”

“You’re in Hobbiton, the Shire.” Bilbo spoke a little slower. “Where hobbits live.”

“So that’s what you are!” Fili gave the hobbit a smile and Bilbo found himself glaring at the dwarf again. Fili seemed to realize his mistake and gave a charming smile but Bilbo was not fooled. “I mean, of course. I had been heading to the Blue Mountains you see…”

Bilbo waited for him to continue and when he did not he turned his attention back to the food. “And where were you heading from? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Erebor.” Fili stated proudly and Bilbo gave him a confused look. “Erebor, the lonely mountain...it’s outside of the Greenwood?”

“Must be far.” Bilbo tried to hide the fact that he had no idea what the dwarf was talking about before he motioned for his guest to sit. “Food is almost ready, we’ll put some food in you and then you can be on your way if you would like.”

“Thank you.” Fili took a deep breath as he sat down and thought of his family. Bilbo sat at the table and had the same thought.

What were they doing?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long! I hope you all like this chapter so much that it's worth the wait. A lot of stuff has happened and it kind of threw me off my game but hopefully I will be more consistent with the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> You may have noticed that this has also turned into a series, not worries! I promise this is the main story, the rest would be just snippets. 
> 
> Just fun things to get to focus on the moments I didn't get to really focus on in the story, in order to let the story move forward haha.


End file.
